Aliens
by SimonStardust
Summary: Dr. Law Trafalgar arbeitet für die Smile-Corporation in einer Forschungseinrichtung auf dem unwirtlichen Planeten Punk Hazard. Während der Zeit, die ihm bleibt, bis er dem unter seiner Aufsicht befindlichen Alien "Big Red" die Todesspritze verabreichen muss, kommen in ihm Erinnerungen auf, die Minute für Minute sein Weltbild ins Wanken bringen...
1. Memory 1

**Memory 1**

Das stete Summen von Stromaggregaten und die leisen Signaltöne, welche die Zentrifuge in regelmäßigen Abständen von sich gab, vermischten sich mit den wenigen Stimmen aus Nebenzimmern und Gängen und bildeten somit die mir vertraute Geräuschkulisse. Außer mir befand sich keine Menschenseele in Labor 5, doch ich wollte es nicht anders. Assistenten kosteten nur Zeit, Nerven und Geduld und das beste Arbeitsergebnis lieferte ich meist sowieso nur im Alleingang ab. Einzig das Sicherheitspersonal, das mir Tag für Tag seinen Routinebesuch abstattete, oder auch seltener Forschungsleiter Dr. Crown duldete ich in meinem Reich aus empfindlichsten Instrumenten und DNS-Proben. Nach sechs Jahren, die ich nun schon für die Smile-Corporation tätig war, stand mir der Luxus von ein wenig Einsamkeit aber auch zu, fand ich. Bewusst war mir dabei selbstverständlich, dass meine Forschungen ausschließlich der Waffenproduktion zugute kamen. Jedoch war das ein Umstand, wie er mir egaler gar nicht sein konnte. Neben einem nicht gerade schlecht bemessenen Gehalt, kostenloser Unterkunft und Verpflegung lockte dieser Job nämlich mit der Arbeit an fremden Lebensformen. Die Bereitwilligkeit, mit der ich damals mein sicheres Zuhause für eben jene Arbeit und das damit verbundene Leben auf einem kargen Planeten aufgegeben hatte, war bei vielen meiner Bekannten Auslöser für Unverständnis gewesen. Was mich aber ebenfalls nicht weiter gestört hatte. Es entlockte mir sogar ein eiskaltes Lächeln, wenn ich daran zurückdachte, wie sehr Shachi gejammert hatte, ich könne ihn und Pengu doch nicht einfach an der Universität zurücklassen und Aliens jagen gehen. Unbezahlbar ihre Gesichter, als sie gesehen hatten, dass ich es sehr wohl konnte. Ich war keine umgängliche oder gar besonders mitfühlende Person. Wissen war alles, was ich wollte. Solange ich an Informationen und Fakten kam, die ich niederschreiben, katalogisieren und analysieren konnte, bedeutete mir ein Leben nicht viel. Keinen Deut besser machte es die Tatsache, dass ich ganz genau wusste, was für ein Arschloch ich doch war, und auch das nur mit einem Schulterzucken abtat. Jeder hatte immerhin seine Probleme und musste alleine zusehen, wie er damit fertig wurde.

So auch ich, der ich gerade unter dem Plasmamikroskop beobachtete, was unterschiedlich hohe Dosen Ilexx-Gift mit den Blutzellen eines Gauoron anstellten. Die genügsamen Riesen waren mit Abstand die größten Lebewesen auf Punk Hazard und ernährten sich ausschließlich von einer speziellen Pflanzenart, die als Felsblöcke getarnt die unwirtlich eisigen Ebenen der sonnenabgewandten Seite des Planeten besiedelte. Die Regenerationskräfte der Gauoron waren enorm und das einzige, was sie innerhalb weniger Minuten zu Fall brachte, war das Gift der Ilexx. Es verursachte nicht nur vorübergehende Lähmungen, sondern zerstörte auch mehrere Gerinnungsfaktoren im Blut, wie ich aus erster Hand wusste. Schon mehrere Ilexx-Bisse hatte ich während meines Aufenthalts hier behandelt, mir einen eher oberflächlichen sogar selber zugezogen. Deswegen hatte ich eine sehr genaue Vorstellung davon, womit ich es zu tun hatte. Nicht jedoch begriff ich, warum das Gift selbst in geringen Mengen auf die Gauoron um so vieles fataler wirkte und sogar ihre Zellwände zerstörte.

 _Möglicherweise ist es ja nur ein einzelner Bestandteil, der diese Reaktionen hervorruft. Es könnte aber auch eben diese exakte Mischung sein._

Ich seufzte kaum hörbar, dann gab ich es auf, zuzusehen, wie der Giftcocktail die verschiedenen Blutkörperchen in eine undefinierbare Masse verwandelte. Sicher war ich mir, dass des Rätsels Lösung in der blaugrünen Farbe des Gauoron-Bluts zu finden war, doch noch fehlte mir der Beweis.

Ein rascher Blick auf die Uhr sagte mir, dass es halb elf Uhr morgens war – nach Erdzeitrechnung zumindest. Hier auf Punk Hazard gab es keine Tageszeiten. Zur Wahl standen nur eine von fortwährender Nacht bedeckte Eiswüste und eine zerklüftete Vulkanlandschaft, auf die unerbittlich die Sonne herab brannte. Das Forschungslabor der Smile-Corporation befand sich irgendwo auf dem schmalen Landstrich zwischen beiden Gebieten und um meinem Gehirn vorzugaukeln, dass es sich bei der dauerhaften Dämmerung draußen eigentlich um einen produktiven Vormittag handelte, musste ich schwere Geschütze auffahren.

»NutritionX7.0, Betriebsmodus«, auf den Klang meiner Stimme reagierte die große, kantige Maschine in der hintersten Ecke des Labors mit einem aufmerksamen Piepsen, »Programm C.O.F.E. ausführen.«

Einen kurzen Moment dauerte es, während dem ich noch eine Notiz auf meinem Holoboard machte, dann ertönte unter geschäftigem Lämpchengeblinke eine künstliche Frauenstimme.

»Programm C.O.F.E. wird ausgeführt.«

»Na, wenigstens etwas«, murmelte ich, während ich mich nicht weiter um das unweigerlich folgende Geblubber der Maschine kümmerte und meinen Mundschutz ablegte. Mein nüchterner Blick wanderte über das Plasmamikroskop hinweg zu säuberlich verkorkten Reagenzgläsern, Objektträgern in durchnummerierten Boxen, mehreren Pipetten und Skalpellen, dem sorgfältig sezierten Leichnam eines Schneespringers und blieb schließlich am Tagesplaner-Bildschirm hängen. Wie von selbst streckte ich meine Hand danach aus und ließ einen behandschuhten Finger über die Zeile gleiten, die den nächsten Pflichtpunkt im Programm ankündete.

 _11:00 Uhr: »Big Red« - Euthanasie_

Mit einem angedeuteten Kopfschütteln ließ ich die Hand wieder sinken und wandte den Blick ab. Jedes Forschungsobjekt, dessen Intelligenz einen gewissen Grad überstieg, wurde aus Sicherheitsgründen nach zwei Monaten beseitigt. Selbstverständlich war ich mir dieser Regel bewusst. Ebenso, wie mir klar war, dass weder Dr. Crown noch Kommandant Vergo von der Sicherheitsabteilung eine zweite Verlängerung im Falle von _Big Red_ gestatten würden. Einen ausgewachsenen Ilexx-Krieger vier Monate in unserer Einrichtung festzuhalten, grenze an Irrsinn, so hatte man mich zurechtgewiesen. Und jegliche Versuche, meine Vorgesetzten davon zu überzeugen, dass _Big Red_ nicht einfach nur irgendein Ilexx war, sondern etwas Besonderes, das ich dringend genauer erforschen musste, hatten keine Früchte getragen. Der Gedanke daran, dass ich ihn heute verlieren würde, erfüllte mich mit der Trauer eines Kindes, dem man sein Lieblingsspielzeug wegnahm, weil es zu alt dafür geworden war. Ändern jedoch konnte ich nichts an den Gesetzen, die hier vorherrschten. Mir blieb einzig die Aussicht darauf, dass mir der im Kryogenlabor eingefrorene Leichnam noch für wenigstens ein paar Experimente von Nutzen sein würde.

Routiniert verdunkelte ich den Tageplaner, dann ging ich hinüber zu NutritionX7.0, der immer noch fleißig vor sich hin brodelte. Durch die bläulich getönte Schutzscheibe hindurch konnte ich zusehen, wie ausgesuchte Substanzen sich zu einer dunklen, dampfenden Flüssigkeit vermengten. Anschließend ergoss diese sich in einen bereitstehenden Metallbecher. Ein vielversprechendes Leuchtsignal blitzte auf und die künstliche Frauenstimme verkündete: »Programm C.O.F.E. abgeschlossen. Bitte entnehmen Sie das Produkt.«

Die Schutzscheibe tat sich nach unten hin auf und ermöglichte es mir somit, des Bechers habhaft zu werden. Er war angenehm warm in meinen Händen – weder zu heiß noch zu kalt – und verströmte das künstlich zugesetzte Aroma von frisch aufgebrühtem Kaffee. Dass es sich bei dieser Flüssigkeit allerdings höchstens auf chemischer Ebene um Kaffee handelte, wurde einem schnell klar, wenn man einen Schluck davon nahm. Es fehlte das gewisse Etwas und man schmeckte, dass sie aus dem Nahrungszubereiter stammte. Jedoch gewohnte man sich schnell daran. Das gesamte Essen der Forschungsstation wurde immerhin auf diese Weise hergestellt.

Mit der Absicht, eine kurze Pause einzulegen, trat ich nun mit meinem Becher in der Hand ans Laborfenster und starrte in die Dämmerung hinaus. Der Kaffee zerging bitter auf meiner Zunge, während draußen kleine, rote Lichter einsam über die trostlosen Ebenen schwebten. Es war ein noch ungeklärtes Phänomen, das bevorzugt dann auftrat, wenn die Gauoron ihre langen Wanderungen in die Brunftgebiete unternahmen. Eine weit verbreitete, aber noch nicht bestätigte Annahme hier in der Station war, dass das Leben auf Punk Hazard sich eben nach jenen Lichtern richtete. Ob dies nun der Wahrheit entsprach, sei dahingestellt, eines aber wusste ich genau: Das letzte Mal, als ich die Lichter gesehen hatte, war vor vier Monaten gewesen. Damals an jenem Tag. Genau so wie jetzt war ich mit meinem Kaffee am Fenster gestanden und hatte mich in meinen Gedanken verloren...

…

..

.

Gemächlich trank ich den Becher leer. Ich hatte heute nicht viel zu tun und die Zentrifuge, die ich gerade eben eingeschaltet hatte, würde noch einige Zeit brauchen, bis sie mit dem ersten Durchlauf fertig war. Wirklich beeilen musste ich mich daher nicht, wieder an die Arbeit zu kommen. Lieber blieb ich noch eine Weile stehen und starrte die grauen Aschewolken an, die von der Sonnenseite Punk Hazards heraufzogen. Fast war mir nach einem zweiten Kaffee.

Wozu es aber nie kam.

Schreck durchzuckte meine Glieder, als zunächst ein schrilles Warnsignal aus den Lautsprechern im Labor ertönte und danach eine verzerrte Stimme mit militärischer Strenge verkündete: »Achtung! Achtung! An alle Einheiten! Gate B wurde zerstört! Feindliche Ilexx befinden sich in der Einrichtung! Benötigen dringende Unterstützung bei der Verteidigung des Hangars! Ich wiederhole! Gate B wurde zerstört! Forschungspersonal wird gebeten, sich unverzüglich in Sicherheit zu begeben! Verhalten Sie sich ruhig und erwarten Sie weitere Anweisungen! Over!«

Ein letztes Knacksen aus dem Lautsprecher, danach Stille.

Ich seufzte auf und entspannte mich wieder. Ilexx-Angriffe waren nichts Ungewöhnliches und trotz der Ernsthaftigkeit, mit der sie das Militär handhabte, kein Grund für mich, mir Sorgen zu machen. Zwar war mir bewusst, dass in gerade diesem Moment, in dem ich meinen Kaffeebecher zurück in den Nahrungszubereiter stellte, irgendjemand seinen Kopf für mich hinhielt, doch selber Schuld waren sie – all jene, die sich eine ruhmreiche Karriere als Soldat ausmalten. Definitiv kein Grund für mich, ein schlechtes Gewissen zu entwickeln, nur weil wir Forscher der Grund waren, weshalb Kommandant Vergos Rekruten überhaupt hier auf Punk Hazard für unser aller Überleben kämpften. Wenn nicht dieser Planet, dann wäre es sicher ein anderer gewesen. Der Tod wartete nun einmal überall auf uns. Die einen traf er früher, die anderen später.

Wenig berührt wandte ich mich nun also wieder der Zentrifuge zu. Wenn nicht einmal Kampfgeräusche bis zu mir heraufdrangen, konnte ich getrost mit meiner Arbeit fortfahren. Während meiner Zeit hier hatte ich wahrlich schon Schlimmeres erlebt. Allem voran die Explosion im Nachbartrakt vor zwei Jahren, die etliches Personal in den Tod gerissen hatte.

Noch 20 Minuten verblieben, bis ich meine in grobe Bestandteile zerlegten Proben Ilexx-Gift entnehmen konnte. Zu meinem Leidwesen waren es die letzten aus meinem persönlichen Vorrat und das Einfrieren hatte einen Teil der Moleküle unwiderruflich zerstört. Für meine Notizen als Arzt war es natürlich von Vorteil, zu wissen, dass man Ilexx-Gift mit extremer Kälte abschwächen konnte, doch um weiter an den Bestandteilen zu forschen, hätte ich lieber auf frische Proben zurückgegriffen. Leider aber war es bereits ein halbes Jahr her, dass ich einen Ilexx unter meiner Aufsicht hatte und meine Kollegen waren ähnlich Besitz ergreifend wie ich, was ihre Forschungsobjekte anbelangte. Nach einem Reagenzglas voll Ilexx-Gift zu fragen, hätte nur für Lacher gesorgt. Kam es doch der Frage gleich, ob jemand Goldbarren zu verschenken hätte.

Ich musste also mit dem arbeiten, was ich hatte. Vielleicht ließ sich die Formel für einen hochwirksamen Blutverdünner ja gerade in den verbliebenen Bestandteilen des Giftes finden. Wobei ich nebenher natürlich nicht meine eigentliche Aufgabe hier vergessen durfte: Ein Gegengift entwickeln, welches prophylaktisch gespritzt werden konnte, bevor man sich in die von Ilexx bewohnten Vulkangebiete begab. Bisher war ich bereits zweimal daran gescheitert und hatte dabei einen der Testkandidaten beinahe umgebracht. Da in der Wissenschaft auch ein Misserfolg als Erfolg galt, kam ein Aufgeben jedoch nicht in Frage. Zu Gunsten der Forschung waren hier nicht wenige bereit, über Leichen zu gehen. Allen voran Dr. Crown selbst.

 _Wenn man vom Teufel spricht..._

Ich erkannte die hastigen Schritte, noch ehe die Tür ohne ein Klopfen aufgerissen wurde. Trotzdem zuckte ich kurz zusammen, als die schrille Stimme unseres Forschungsleiters ertönte.

»Law! Fleißig wie eh und je, wie ich sehe!«

Ich runzelte leicht die Stirn. Aus irgendeinem unbekannten Grund mochte ich es nicht, wenn Dr. Crown mich mit meinem Vornamen ansprach. Ihn darauf hinzuweisen war jedoch zwecklos. Stattdessen erwiderte ich ihm den Gefallen.

»Du wirst nicht hierher gekommen sein, um mich auf das Offensichtliche hinzuweisen, oder?«, entgegnete ich kalt und fuhr fort, Stichpunkte auf mein Holoboard niederzuschreiben, »Also, was willst du hier, Caesar?«

»Shuorororo!«, Dr. Crowns dämliche Lache erklang dicht hinter mir, »So direkt! Aber was erwarte ich von dir auch anderes?!«

Den Mund zu einem schmalen Strich verzogen drehte ich mich endlich um. Ein breites, fast schon irres Grinsen erwartete mich und bei dem Anblick von wirrem, halblangem Haar, Gamshornimplantaten und fast weißer Haut kam mir nicht das erste Mal der Gedanke, dass Dr. Crown wie frisch aus der Nervenheilanstalt entflohen aussah.

»Ich hab keine Zeit für Geplänkel«, stellte ich klar, »Außerdem wird unsere Einrichtung gegenwärtig von Ilexx attackiert. Ich denke nicht, dass...«

»Shuorororororo! Aber genau darum geht es doch! Warst du es nicht, der das Vorrecht auf den nächsten gefangenen Ilexx beantragt hat?!«

Sein Grinsen wurde immer manischer und ich verstummte. Er konnte doch nicht meinen, was ich glaubte, dass er meinte?

»Was würdest du also sagen, wenn ich dir erzählte, dass wir einen gefangenen Ilexx unten im Hangar haben?!«

»Haben wir?!«

Für einen kurzen Moment stand mir Überraschung quer übers Gesicht geschrieben. Normalerweise schafften es die Soldaten nicht, Gefangene zu nehmen, wenn die Einrichtung direkt angegriffen wurde.

»Einen richtig großen noch dazu, shuororororo!«, kicherte Dr. Crown.

Das reichte aus, damit ich mich in Bewegung setzte und das Labor mit wenigen Schritten durchquerte. Es war mir ganz gleich, dass es noch keine Entwarnung gegeben hatte – ich _musste_ mir meinen neuen Ilexx ansehen!

»Shuorororororo! Das ist Dr. Law Trafalgar, wie ich ihn kenne!«

Haltlos gackernd eilte Caesar mir hinterher, wie ich zügig durch die kalten, grauen Gänge schritt. Was mich dabei mehr antrieb – Ehrgeiz oder Neugierde – wusste ich gar nicht zu sagen. Sicher war nur, dass ich mir nichts von alledem anmerken ließ. Eine steinharte, verbissene Maske war alles, was ich zur Schau trug.

Umso näher wir nun dem Hangar für Bodenfahrzeuge kamen, desto deutlicher war langsam abklingender Kampfeslärm zu vernehmen. Die meisten Ilexx waren mit Sicherheit bereits tot oder geflohen. Warum sie uns mit ihren nur wenige Mann starken Jagdpatrouillen überhaupt anzugreifen wagten, war nur eines der vielen Mysterien, die es auf Punk Hazard zu klären gab.

»Halt! Dr. Trafalgar! Sie können hier nicht durch...!«

»Erzählt mir nicht, was ich kann und was nicht!«

Vollkommen unbeeindruckt zwängte ich mich an den uniformierten Gestalten vorbei, die mir den Weg hinaus auf den stählernen Galeriegang des Hangars versperren wollten.

»Aber da draußen finden noch Kämpfe statt!«

»Ich bin in Begleitung von Dr. Crown! Das geht in Ordnung!«

Wie zur Bestätigung packte ich Caesar am Handgelenk und zog ihn einfach mit mir. In Fällen wie diesem musste man opportunistisch werden und zur nächstbesten Eintrittskarte greifen. Die beiden Soldaten ließen sich aber nicht so leicht abschütteln.

»Bis zur Entwarnung hat das Forschungspersonal keine Befugnis, den Hangar zu betreten!«

Das war der erste, der neben mir auftauchte, während ich meinen Weg zielstrebig fortsetzte.

»Es ist zu gefährlich!«

Das war der andere.

»Mir egal«, widersprach ich ihnen mit ruhiger Stimme. Ich wusste, worauf ich mich einließ. Wenn die beiden nicht begriffen, dass der Tod zu jeder Zeit in jedem Winkel lauern konnte und nicht nur, während Aliens über unsere Forschungsstation herfielen, waren sie die Leichtsinnigen und nicht ich. Allzu dumm schienen sie dann aber doch nicht zu sein, da sie relativ schnell einsahen, dass ich mich nicht aufhalten ließ. Stattdessen begnügten sie sich damit, Dr. Crown und mich hinaus auf den Galeriegang zu eskortieren. Dort angekommen ließ ich sofort Caesars Handgelenk los und stürzte vor zur Brüstung.

Das Schauspiel, das sich mir unten zwischen Gelände-Speedern und Transportmaschinen bot, war bei weitem nicht so dramatisch wie die beiden Soldaten mir hatten weismachen wollen. Gate B sah zwar stark zerfetzt aus, doch dabei handelte es sich auch schon um den schlimmsten hinterlassenen Schaden. Wenige verletzte Soldaten wurden gerade vom mit Blut besprengten Schlachtfeld getragen, vereinzelt konnte ich tote Ilexx ausmachen. Sie würden eingefroren im Kryogenlabor schon bald Teil unserer Forschungen werden. Tatsächlich war das einzige, was sich noch halbwegs als Kampf bezeichnen ließ, ein halb in einem Plasmanetz verwickelter Ilexx, der trotz seiner misslichen Lage aggressiven Widerstand bot. Es schien ganz so, als wolle er sich einen Weg zum Treppenaufgang bahnen, wurde aber von acht Soldaten in Schach gehalten. Und das war auch bitter nötig, denn dieser Ilexx war riesig! Er überragte seine gefallenen Artgenossen um geschätzte ganze zwei Köpfe und war immer noch dazu fähig, seinen langen, kräftigen Schwanz mit einem Peitschenknall zwischen seine Gegner zu treiben. Mit gebrochenen Beinen ging einer der Soldaten zu Boden und ich sog scharf Luft ein. Ich hatte schon oft Ilexx kämpfen gesehen, doch nicht mit dieser Entschlossenheit.

»Ich habe nicht zu viel versprochen, shuorororororo~ nicht wahr, Law?«

Caesar lehnte feixend neben mir an der Brüstung und betrachtete das Spektakel von oben herab wie einen spannenden Film.

»Nein. Du hast gelogen«, ich verschränkte lässig die Arme vor der Brust und versuchte nicht allzu beeindruckt zu wirken, »Er ist noch nicht einmal betäubt. Sie werden ihn erschießen müssen, wenn wir noch länger warten.«

Der Ilexx zertrümmerte mit seinem nächsten Schlag den schützenden Helm einer weiteren Einheit, die daraufhin taumelnd von dannen stolperte und sich den Kopf hielt. Von Glück war zu reden, dass dieser überhaupt noch dran war.

»Shuorororo~ und hier irrst du, Law«, kicherte Dr. Crown, »Dieser Ilexx dort unten wurde bereits von einem Betäubungsgewehr getroffen. Die Dosis war wohl nicht ausreichend.«

Auf diese Information hin zuckte eine meiner Brauen leicht nach oben. Was für eine Bestie dieser Ilexx war, wurde immer ersichtlicher. Umso wichtiger, dass ich ihn lebend bekam.

»Sie sollen ihm noch eine Dosis verabreichen«, beschloss ich, was von Caesar nur mit einem weiteren »Shuororororororo!« quittiert wurde, anschließend gab er der mit Betäubungsmunition bewaffneten Spezialeinheit am gegenüberliegenden Geländer ein Handzeichen.

Mit nicht wenig freudiger Aufregung erfüllte es mich, als ich zusah, wie nur wenige Sekunden später ein scharfes Zischen ertönte und der Ilexx getroffen aufbrüllte. Er wehrte sich weiterhin gegen die Betäubung und schaffte es dabei sogar noch, einen weiteren Soldaten außer Gefecht zu setzen. Schließlich aber verloren seine Bewegungen an Kraft, bis er in sich zusammensackte und regungslos liegen blieb.

Als wäre es ein Startschuss gewesen, rauschte ich die Treppe hinab. Irgendwo über mir ertönte aus den Lautsprechern die Entwarnung, aber das kümmerte mich gerade nicht. Ich hatte nur noch Augen für den Ilexx.

»Befreit ihn von dem Ding!«, herrschte ich die umstehenden Soldaten an. Eigentlich hatte ich nicht die Befugnis, um ihnen Befehle zu erteilen, doch etwas in meinem zielstrebigen Blick schien Respekt einflößend genug zu sein, um die Männer ohne Widerrede zum Handeln zu bewegen. Mit speziellen Messern hieben sie auf die Plasmafäden des Netzes ein, bis es sich vollständig von dem sehnigen Körper entfernen ließ.

Was darunter zum Vorschein kam, war ein riesiger, jagderprobter Humanoid von strahlendem Rot. Ziegelrot die an manchen Stellen von schützenden Schuppen bedeckte, an anderen Stellen empfindsam dünne Haut. Blutrot die zu einer wilden Frisur aufgestellte Federpracht, welche das Kopfhaar ersetzte. Weinrot der Federteppich, der sich von den Schultern über den Rücken bis hin zur Schwanzwurzel zog und in einem feinen Kamm auslief. Noch nie hatte ich einen Ilexx von gleicher Färbung gesehen. Bei den meisten hoben sich die Federn komplementär von der Haut ab. Zusammen mit seiner auf knappe drei Meter geschätzten Länge machte es ihn einzigartig. Er war ein roter Riese. _Big Red._

»Ich brauche eine Hoverliege Klasse E oder größer, falls wir eine besitzen. 160 Kilo bringt der sicher auf die Waage.«

Ich kniete mich nieder, um den Puls des Ilexx zu kontrollieren. Wer in der Zwischenzeit meinen Forderungen nachkam, war mir vollkommen einerlei. Hauptsache war, _dass_ es getan wurde, und dafür fand sich unerklärlicherweise immer eine Schar von Assistenzforschern.

»Puls und Atmung normal«, murmelte ich, dann näherte sich meine Hand dem Federansatz an der Stirn, wo eine Jagdbrille prangte, wie ich sie bei den Ilexx schon des öfteren gesehen hatte. Sie war gefertigt aus einem blauen, kristallartigen Glas, welches nicht nur große Temperaturunterschiede problemlos ertrug, sondern auch durch Gewalteinwirkung nahezu unzerstörbar war. Wie die Ilexx dieses Material und auch das helle, leichte Metall herstellten, aus dem sie ihre Waffen fertigten, war ebenfalls eine spannende Sache, fiel jedoch leider nicht in meinen Forschungsbereich. Sowohl die Brille, als auch die monströse Handklinge, die der Ilexx um den linken Arm trug, würde ich an die Abteilung abtreten müssen, welche die Kultur der Aliens erforschte.

Sachte berührten meine bloßen Finger die kühle, glatte Stirn, um die Körpertemperatur zu überprüfen. Bevor ich allerdings entscheiden konnte, ob sie zu niedrig war oder nicht, gab der Ilexx ein knurrendes Schnauben von sich. Als hätte ich mich gestochen, zog ich die Hand wieder zurück, dann starrte ich wie hypnotisiert in diese Augen. Orangerote Augen, die mich voll brennendem Zorn durchbohrten. Wäre der Ilexx in diesem Moment zu mehr in der Lage gewesen, hätte er mich auf der Stelle mit Klauen und Zähnen zerfleischt – daran bestand kein Zweifel.

Nur von kurzer Dauer war unser Blickkontakt, dann sanken dem Krieger doch die Augenlider herab. Mich hingegen überkam eine bitterböse Erkenntnis, ehe ich mich wieder aufrichtete. Ich hatte in die tiefen, blutrünstigen Abgründe seiner Seele gesehen. Hatte gesehen, wie sehr er uns hasste, insbesondere mich hasste, und wie gerne er uns alle umbringen würde.

Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen, während ich zusah, wie der schlafende Ilexx auf die Liege gehievt wurde. Meinetwegen sollte er mich doch tot wünschen. In Ketten und unter Beruhigungsmitteln würde er mir nichts anhaben können. In der Zelle, in die ihn die Assistenten nun brachten, herrschten meine Regeln vor. Von jetzt an bis zu seinem Tod und darüber hinaus war er mein. Mein Forschungsobjekt. Mein Ilexx. _Big Red._


	2. Memory 2

**Memory 2**

Gemächlich trank ich den Becher leer. Bis elf Uhr blieb mir noch genug Zeit, ganz in Ruhe sämtliche Vorbereitungen zu treffen, die für das bevorstehende Ereignis von Nöten waren. Ich war nicht der Typ, der sich durch das Überstürzen von Dingen Fehler erlaubte, und das würde sich auch jetzt nicht ändern. Ich genoss den letzten Tropfen Kaffee, wie er lauwarm auf meiner Zunge zerging, danach überließ ich den Becher NutritionX7.0, der sofort mit dem Reinigungsprogramm begann. Mit der Ruhe eines Scharfrichters machte ich mich an dem Schränkchen über der Arbeitsfläche zu schaffen, brachte eine noch eingeschweißte Spritze und das Fläschchen mit Pentobarbital zu Tage. Beides platzierte ich auf einem schlichten Metalltablett, welches bereits mit Cellulosetuch ausgelegt war. Bevor ich das Tablett aber auf einen Hoverwagen stellen konnte, blieb mein Blick erneut an den Reagenzgläsern und dem Plasmamikroskop hängen. Zwar waren sie alle Teil meiner gegenwärtigen Gift-Forschung, doch dass ich mich zuvor an _Big Reds_ Ausrüstung bei seinem Eintreffen erinnert hatte, brachte mich auf gänzlich neue Ideen. Vielleicht ließ sich das Rätsel darum, weshalb Ilexx-Gift für Gauoron so fatal war, ja lösen, indem ich die von den Ilexx zur Jagd verwendeten Gegenstände mit in meine Forschungen einbezog. In der Theorie mochte das weit hergeholt und für die Kulturforscher nicht gerade überzeugend klingen, das musste ich zugeben, aber nichtsdestotrotz würde ich _Big Reds_ Ausrüstung bekommen. So oder so. Ich hatte meine Beziehungen.

Schon im nächsten Moment hatte ich am Telekommunikator die Nummer des Archivs gewählt. Keine fünf Sekunden dauerte es und am Bildschirm tauchte ein Gesicht mit kreisrunder Brille auf.

»Law, ich hoffe, du machst es kurz. Irgendjemand hat gestern am Zentralcomputer herumgespielt und das halbe System lahm gelegt. Die Arbeit, die ich jetzt habe, kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen. Ich muss fast ein Viertel der Archivdokumente retten.«

Monet seufzte genervt auf, dann fügte sie noch an: »Wie kann es ein einzelner Mensch schaffen, **aus Versehen** so viel Schaden anzurichten?«

Auf diese Frage und Neuigkeit hin sagte ich erst einmal gar nichts. Wie auch immer der Fehler es ins System geschafft hatte – bis zu mir schien er glücklicherweise nicht vorgedrungen zu sein. Zumindest hatte am heutigen Morgen sämtliche Technologie in Labor 5 einwandfrei funktioniert. Meine Erklärung für den Vorfall war allerdings simpel.

»Wir hatten gestern Besuch vom stellvertretenden Geschäftsführer, oder?«

Vielsagend sah ich Monet an, die daraufhin erst etwas erwidern wollte, dann aber nur missbilligend einen Mundwinkel verzog und es sich anders überlegte. Die Gespräche per Telekommunikator wurden aus Sicherheitsgründen aufgezeichnet. Für keinen von uns wäre es besonders gesund gewesen, auch nur ein negatives Wort über den jüngeren Bruder des Vorsitzenden der Smile-Corporation zu verlieren. Selbst, wenn selbiger Katastrophen anrichtete, wo auch immer er ging und stand. Sein Bruder feuerte ausnahmslos jeden, der schlecht über ihn sprach. Höchstpersönlich. Und wenn man wusste, wie Furcht einflößend Don Quichotte de Flamingo sein konnte, war das nicht gerade etwas, das man anstrebte.

»Also...«, überbrückte Monet die Stille, die sich in unser Gespräch eingeschlichen hatte, und strich sich eine ihrer langen, hellgrünen Strähnen zurück, »Weswegen rufst du an, Law?«

»Ich bräuchte für meine Forschungen die Ausrüstung von _Big Red_. Erstens komplett und zweitens möglichst heute noch. Halb zwölf, wenn es ginge. Früher wäre sogar noch besser.«

» _Big Red?_ Der Ilexx? Forschungsobjekt 11091?«

Ich nickte und war einmal mehr beeindruckt von Monets Talent, sich wichtige Informationen bis ins kleinste Detail zu merken. Noch beeindruckter war ich zwar zugegebenermaßen von ihrem üppigen Dekolleté, das beim Tippen Aufmerksamkeit heischend wackelte, doch ich zwang mich, nicht dorthin zu sehen. Sie nach einem Date zu fragen, war wohl mein schlimmster Tritt in ein Fettnäpfchen bisher gewesen. Es mochte wohl sein, dass ich eine Schwäche für intelligente Frauen mit Biss hatte, nur leider hatte sie hingegen so gar nichts für Männer übrig. Das war schade, aber immerhin hatte sie mir meine Frage damals nicht übel genommen.

»Hmm... sieht so aus, als wären die Daten über besagte Objekte dem Systemfehler zum Opfer gefallen...«

Ihre Stimme holte mich schnell wieder in die Gegenwart zurück und hinterließ tiefe Sorgenfalten auf meiner Stirn. Monet schien das aus dem Augenwinkel wahrgenommen zu haben, da sie kurz aufblickte und mit einem schiefen Lächeln meinte: »Oh, das bedeutet nicht, dass ich keinen Zugriff darauf habe. Tatsächlich kommt uns das sogar gelegen.«

Sie sah wieder auf ihren Computerbildschirm hinab, weiterhin Zahlen- und Buchstabenkolonnen in wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit eintippend.

»Ich nehme nämlich nicht an, dass du einen Antrag gestellt hast«, sagte sie sachlich.

»Du kennst mich besser als du solltest«, stimmte ich ihr zu.

»Eigentlich nicht. Ich bin es nur schon gewohnt, dass du von mir das Unmögliche verlangst als wäre es selbstverständlich.«

»Das Unmögliche?«

Ich hob belustigt eine Braue. Mir war bewusst, dass ich ein Leuteschinder sein konnte, der nicht vor Tricks und Betrug zurückschreckte, um an sein Ziel zu kommen. Nur war das eben die Art und Weise, wie das Leben funktionierte. Wenn ich also Zugriff darauf hatte, nutzte ich eine Quelle auch.

»Forschungsobjekte 11c402, 11c403 und 11c404, nicht wahr?«, hakte Monet nach, wobei sie meinen vorherigen Kommentar komplett ignorierte und auch keine Antwort von meiner Seite abwartete, »Ich habe eine Mail in Labor 9 rübergeschickt, dass ich alle drei dringend zur erneuten Registrierung im Archiv brauche. Sobald ich sie habe, kann ich sie dir zukommen lassen, Law. Länger als zwei Tage wirst du sie aber nicht behalten können.«

»Zwei Tage reichen völlig. Danke, Monet.«

»Bitteschön. Was bekomme ich dafür?«

Ein herausforderndes Lächeln im Gesicht nahm sie ihre Brille ab und sah mich mit blitzenden Augen an. Nein, umsonst bekam man nichts von ihr.

»Das Übliche«, versprach ich ihr, »Meinen Chip für den Langstreckentelekommunikator, sobald wir ihn diesen Monat ausgehändigt bekommen.«

»Wirklich?«, sie schien freudig überrascht, »Die letzten vier hast du mir auch schon überlassen. Sicher, dass du dich nicht auch mal erkundigen willst, wie es bei dir zuhause allen geht?«

»Ganz sicher.«

Wen sollte ich ohne Familie schon großartig anrufen? Shachi? Bestimmt nicht. Monet mit meinen LTK-Chips zu bestechen war eindeutig vorteilhafter.

»Na dann«, lächelte sie, »Vielen Dank, Law. Sugar wird sich freuen.«

Mit einem kleinen Winken beendete Monet das Telefonat.

»Ja, ja, ruf du nur deine Schwester an«, seufzte ich daraufhin und wandte mich vom Telekommunikator ab, »So hat wenigstens jeder was davon.«

Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl in der Brustgegend stand ich da und hing einen Moment dem Gedanken an eine Kindheit nach, die fröhlich hätte sein sollen. Dann jedoch sah ich ein, dass dies keinen Nutzen für mich hatte und riss mich zusammen. Das Leben ging weiter. Ich hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

Geschäftig zog ich mir die Latexhandschuhe von den Händen, dann ging ich aus Gewohnheit zum Waschbecken und ließ dort kühles Wasser über sie laufen. Es war angenehm, den seltsamen, nach Gummi riechenden Schweiß abzuwaschen, der sich dort jedesmal ansammelte. Auch, wenn ich dabei ein wenig zu lange auf meine Handrücken starren konnte. Frische Narbenmale prangten auf dem linken der beiden. Fast weiß hoben sie sich vom Rest der Haut ab und erinnerten mich unaufhörlich daran, dass man _Big Red_ besser nicht unterschätzte...

…

..

.

Es war an der Zeit, dass ich mich auf den Weg machte. Eine Woche war vergangen, seit man meinen neuen Ilexx gefangen genommen und in eine der Beobachtungszellen im Untergeschoss gesperrt hatte. Ungeduldig hatte ich ihm diese sieben Tage zur Eingewöhnung gewährt, doch heute würden wir uns endlich von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstehen. In den Forschungsdaten war er bereits als Objekt 11091 registriert, doch sehr viel mehr hatte ich über ihn bisher nicht notiert.

Etwas, was sich nun ändern würde.

Mit einem voll beladenen Hoverwagen verließ ich mein Labor und folgte den Gängen, die mich hinab in die tiefer liegenden Etagen führten. Vorbei an Türen, hinein in Aufzüge, durch das Sicherheitstor hindurch, welches den Zellentrakt vom Rest der Forschungsstation trennte. Dann wieder Gänge entlang, die gesäumt waren von in einem Quadrantensystem durchnummerierten Türen. Nur eine einzige davon ließ sich mit der Schlüsselkarte öffnen, die ich stets bei mir trug. Tür F8. Vor dieser machte ich nun Halt, entriegelte sie protokollgemäß und schob meinen Wagen anschließend in den schmalen Vorraum. Hinter mir verschloss sich die Tür automatisch von selbst. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen hier unten waren streng, denn immerhin hielten wir rund eintausend Lebewesen zu Forschungszwecken gefangen, denen niemand ungeschützt auf einem der Flure begegnen wollte.

Aus dem Raum direkt vor mir war ein aufgeregtes Quietschen zu vernehmen. Der Warnruf der Schneespringer. Sie zählten nicht zu den gefährlichen Spezies auf Punk Hazard, weswegen ich die rattengroßen Tiere in einfachen Terrarien hielt. Ebenso wie einige Insekten und kleinere Reptilien, die zwar nicht unbedingt harmlos waren, aber dafür leichter zu handhaben als beispielsweise ein Gauoron-Kalb. Jeden Tag verbrachte ich bis zu zwei Stunden damit, sie zu versorgen, bevor ich sie zur Beobachtung in das begehbare Terrarium in der Mitte des Raumes setzte. Oder sie in mein Labor holte, um Versuche an ihnen durchzuführen.

Keines von beidem konnte ich mit den Wesen machen, die hinter der Tür warteten, die links von mir noch einmal mit einem Kartenschloss versehen war. Von fast schon kindlicher Vorfreude erfüllt öffnete ich diese nun, dann zwängte ich mich samt Hoverwagen in den schmalen Gang dahinter. Drei geräumige Hochsicherheitszellen säumten ihn und während die beiden zu meinen Seiten gegenwärtig leer standen, konnte ich in der hintersten Licht erkennen. Süffisant lächelnd ging ich darauf zu, meinen Wagen im Schlepptau.

Durch die Konstruktion aus Glas, Stahl und Plasma hindurch sah ich ihn dann – den roten Ilexx. Anstatt sich ängstlich in eine Ecke zu drängen bei meiner Ankunft oder in einer wütenden Raserei die Tür anzuspringen, saß er abwartend auf der Kante des einzelnen Bettes, das man ihm gewährt hatte. Seine Schwanzspitze schlug warnend auf und ab, sein stechend orangeroter Blick war auf mich gerichtet. Er erkannte mich wieder. Ohne Maßnahmen zu meinem Schutz wäre ich in dem Moment tot, in dem ich einen Fuß in die Zelle setzte.

Ich steckte meine Schlüsselkarte in den dafür vorgesehenen Schlitz neben der Zellentür und der kleine Bildschirm darunter erwachte zum Leben. Virtuelle Tasten erschienen, auf denen ich sogleich mehrere Buchstabenkombinationen eingab. Die Ringe, die man dem Ilexx um sämtliche Gliedmaßen gelegt hatte, reagierten darauf und verbanden sich durch straff gespannte Plasmaketten mit speziellen Halterungen an den Wänden. Dass dies dem Alien keineswegs gefiel, sah man ihm an, doch immer noch hielt er es wohl für unter seiner Würde, seine wahre Gefühlslage durch eine Reaktion zu verraten. Einzig seine Augen ruhten weiterhin warnend auf mir, die sonst schlitzförmigen Pupillen riesig und schwarz. Doch ich ließ mich nicht davon beunruhigen, dass ich auf diese Weise fokussiert wurde; jetzt, da der Ilexx gezwungenerweise alle Viere von sich gestreckt und weitestgehend bewegungsunfähig auf dem Bett lag, konnte er mir rein gar nichts mehr anhaben. Weswegen ich nun auch mit einem weiteren eingetippten Befehl die Zellentür entriegelte. Es zischte leise, als sich die entweichende, tropenwarme Luft mit der kühlen des Zellentraktes vermischte. Im Umgang mit Ilexx war eine hohe Temperatur immer wichtig, da sie zwar dazu in der Lage waren, Wärme über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg zu speichern, doch selbst produzieren konnten sie sie nur geringfügig – waren folglich wechselwarm. Die für einen Menschen angenehm klimatisierten Räumlichkeiten der Forschungsstation würden nach ungefähr drei Tagen zur Todesfalle für einen jeden Ilexx werden, der dort verweilte. Ein denkbar kurzes Zeitfenster, wenn man die Tatsache beleuchtete, dass sie es für gewöhnlich nutzten, um zur Gauoronjagd in die Eiswüste Punk Hazards vorzustoßen.

Hinein in erdrückende Hitze zog ich also den Hoverwagen, danach nahm ich mein Holoboard zur Hand und lud das Dokument über Forschungsobjekt 11091. Es gab dort eine Menge an Informationen, die ich einzutragen hatte.

»Alias: _Big Red._ Spezies: Ilexx. Geschlecht: männlich. Größe...«

Ich hielt im vor mich hin Murmeln inne und blickte auf. Der Ilexx verfolgte misstrauisch jede meiner Bewegungen, die haarlosen Brauen finster zusammengezogen.

Ein sadistisches Lächeln begann sich auf meinem Gesicht breit zu machen.

»Sieh mich ruhig so an«, sagte ich und legte das Holoboard bei Seite, »Wenn du glaubst, dass dir das nützt. Bei meiner Arbeit wird es mich jedenfalls nicht stören.«

Zur Antwort gab _Big Red_ einzig ein leises Knurren von sich. Etwas anderes hatte ich aber auch nicht erwartet – die Ilexx sprachen nicht. Selbst wenn ihr Entdecker in seinen Aufzeichnungen genau das Gegenteil behauptete. Da aber selbiger Entdecker ebenfalls darüber schrieb, dass er der Schönheit eines Ilexx-Weibchens erlegen war, und er nur wenige Wochen später als vermisst gemeldet wurde, stellten viele seine Arbeit in Frage. Sich in ein Forschungsobjekt zu verlieben verschleierte die Sinne. Das wusste jeder. Sobald dies geschah, konnte man nicht mehr objektiv beurteilen und man tat gut daran, sich aus den Forschungen zurückzuziehen.

Nichts, was mir jemals widerfahren würde. Meine Gefühlskälte war die beste Voraussetzung für meinen Beruf. Attraktiv konnte ich den ein oder anderen Ilexx, Tarani oder Horug durchaus finden, aber Liebe würde daraus niemals werden. Auch nicht, wenn es sich um ein Prachtexemplar wie _Big Red_ handelte. Mein Interesse an ihm war von rein wissenschaftlicher Natur, seine Gefühle tangierten mich nicht im Geringsten. Und wenn die Zeit gekommen war, ihm die Todesspritze zu verabreichen, würde ich einzig darum trauern, ein solch perfektes Forschungsobjekt verloren zu haben.

»Perfekt in der Tat«, meinte ich leise zu mir selbst, während ich mit gezücktem Maßband an dem weiterhin wütend stierenden Ilexx herumhantierte, »2,70 m von Kopf bis Schwanzspitze. Das ist rekordverdächtig.«

Ich machte eine Notiz auf dem Holoboard, dann fuhr ich mit meinen Untersuchungen fort. Vermaß ihn bis ins kleinste Detail, ergänzte Informationen zur Beschaffenheit seiner Federn und Schuppen, wog ihn – wobei ich auf stattliche 166,7 kg kam – und stellte sicher, dass er weder von gefährlichen Krankheitserregern, noch Parasiten, noch Pilzen befallen war. Er ließ die gesamte Prozedur mit finsterem Gesicht über sich ergehen und zuckte nicht einmal, als ich eine Kanüle zur Blutentnahme in die weiche, weiße Haut der Armunterseite stach. Ganze 4 ml brauchte ich, um ein ausreichendes Blutbild zu erstellen. Nachdem auch das zweite Röhrchen gefüllt war, drückte ich mit einem Cellulosetupfer auf die Einstichstelle und entfernte die Kanüle wieder. Einem Patienten hätte ich nun geraten, weiterhin selber Druck auf die Stelle auszuüben, doch in seiner Lage war der Ilexx dazu nicht fähig. Weswegen ich das für fünf Minuten selbst in die Hand nahm, bevor ich das Blutentnahmezubehör fachgemäß entsorgen konnte. Fünf Minuten, in denen wir beide uns anstarrten. Ich mit einer gehässigen Eiseskälte, die ihm klar machen sollte, wer hier das Sagen hatte, er mit dem unterdrückten Feuer des Zorns. Fast schon fand ich Gefallen an unserem unterschwelligen Kräftemessen. Besonders deswegen, weil ich in diesem Spiel die Oberhand behielt.

Natürlich war es ganz und gar nicht professionell, sich während ärztlichen Vorsorgeuntersuchungen zu derartigen Machtdemonstrationen hinreißen zu lassen, aber _Big Reds_ fortwährende Reaktionslosigkeit stachelte mich an. Es juckte mich förmlich danach, einen Weg zu finden, der ihm wenigstens ein weiteres Knurren entlockte.

Gut nur, dass ich weit mehr als nur noch ein Ass im Ärmel hatte.

Seine werte Männlichkeit überprüfen, beispielsweise. Eine Untersuchung, die ich für gewöhnlich bei Tieren mit viel Gleichgültigkeit, bei Humanoiden eher angenervt durchführte. Schwer war es nicht, doch hatte ich nicht unbedingt Spaß daran, Aliens manuell zu befriedigen, von denen viele Exemplare waren, die man aufgrund von Altersschwäche eingefangen hatte. _Big Red_ allerdings schien in der Blüte seines Lebens zu stehen. Alleine sein gesunder, kräftiger Körperbau sagte mir, dass das Testosteron nur so durch seine Adern wallen musste. Und dasselbe sagte mir sein unverändert stechender Blick.

»Na, das wollen wir sehen«, lächelte ich, »Ob dich das gleich auch noch so kalt lässt.«

Mit meiner üblichen Gelassenheit entfernte ich das schlichte, weiße Stück Stoff, das man dem Ilexx im Austausch gegen den reichlich verzierten Ledenschurz überlassen hatte. Einen behandschuhten Finger ließ ich über seinen weichen Unterbauch wandern, bis hin zur Peniswurzel, wo eines dieser wärmespeichernden Organe saß, welche auch auf Fuß- und Handrücken, überhalb der Knie, zwischen den Augen, an der tiefsten Stelle der Wangen und anstelle von Bauchnabel und Brustwarzen vorzufinden waren. Es schimmerte in einem schwachen, roten Licht, umgeben von vereinzelten, dunkelgrauen Schuppen, die etwas größer und stärker ausgeprägt als die restlichen waren. Ich wusste ganz genau, wie empfindlich die Wärmeorgane der Ilexx auf Berührung reagierten – besonders jenes im Genitalbereich – und konnte nicht umhin, meinen abschätzenden Blick immer wieder zu _Big Reds_ Gesicht flackern zu lassen, während ich sachte an dem Leuchten hinabstrich. Weiterhin bekam ich nur ein böses Starren zu spüren, aber ich merkte auch, wie sich der sehnige Körper unter meiner Hand langsam anspannte. Da wollte wohl jemand um jeden Preis verbergen, dass ihn mein Tun erregte. Er wollte mich von ganzem Herzen hassen. Und sobald ich fertig war mit dem, was ich vorhatte, würde er mich wohl noch sehr viel mehr hassen als zuvor. Aber mir war das einerlei.

Nein, das war nicht ganz richtig.

Es war mir sogar recht! Das Wissen, dass ich ein Wesen in meiner Gewalt hatte, welches mich unter normalen Umständen ohne viel Federlesen mit geringster Anstrengung umgebracht hätte, war ein enormer Adrenalinkick für mich. Es bereitete mir ungemeine Freude, zu sehen, wie sehr _Big Red_ mir an die Gurgel wollte und dennoch nicht dazu fähig war. Selbstverständlich also, dass ich seine Wut auf mich gerne noch um ein Vielfaches steigerte.

»Halt schön still. Ich brauche nur eine Spermaprobe. Tut auch gar nicht weh.«

Die Floskeln, die beruhigend hätten klingen sollen, verließen mit einem unheilvollen Grinsen meinen Mund. Ich nahm einen eigens für diese Prozedur vorgesehenen Becher vom Hoverwagen, danach die Genitalien des Ilexx genauer in Augenschein. Er war mehr als nur gut bestückt, aber im Anbetracht seiner Größe hatte ich auch nichts anderes erwartet. Langsam fuhr ich mit einem Finger wieder über das Wärmeorgan, dann weiter hinab, das Glied in voller Länge entlang. _Big Red_ gab ein wütendes Schnauben von sich, denn nun war nicht mehr zu übersehen, dass zumindest seinem Körper gefiel, was gerade mit ihm geschah. Besonders, da ich einmal mehr mit Staunen feststellte, dass die nun gut sichtbare Eichel eines Ilexx nur ein weiteres, empfindliches Wärmeorgan war. Fast schon erschien es mir zu einfach, wie schnell ich ihn in diesen Zustand versetzt hatte. Da Latex auf Haut einen ungewollten Widerstand darstellen und nur Schmerzen anstatt dem gewünschten Ergebnis erzielen würde, holte ich mir mit einem routinierten Handgriff eine großzügige Portion wasserbasierten Gels aus einem bereitstehenden Spender und verteilte es kurz zwischen meinen Fingern. Anschließend packte ich beherzt zu, um die Erektion des Ilexx gleichmäßig zu reiben.

Ein tiefes Knurren ertönte, wahrscheinlich hauptsächlich durch die Kälte des Gels hervorgerufen, und wieder wandte ich mich nach _Big Reds_ Gesicht um. Zufrieden stellte ich fest, dass er seine spitzen Reißzähne gebleckt hatte, halb vor Wut, halb vor Erregung, und die Augen zu glühenden Schlitzen verengt waren. Auf die steten Bewegungen meiner Hand hin ließ er sich zwar verbal immer noch keine weitere Reaktion entlocken, aber seine Wärmeorgane verrieten ihn. Durch die erhöhte Durchblutung angeregt leuchteten sie heller und setzten wie bei einer Infrarotlampe überschüssige Wärmeenergie frei, die sie nicht mehr aufnehmen konnten. Ich verstärkte den Druck ein wenig und war ebenso verzückt wie auch überrascht, ein leises Keuchen von _Big Red_ zu vernehmen. Die riesigen Klauen an seinen saurierartigen Füßen zogen sich in demselben Rhythmus immer mehr zusammen, in dem ich seinen Penis bearbeitete, ebenso wie die Spitze seines gefesselten Schwanzes zuckte. Präejakulat hatte sich zudem rascher gebildet als ich es bisher von männlichen Ilexx kannte. Er war doch nicht etwa schon gleich so weit? Nicht, nachdem ich kaum in meine Trickkiste für faule Samenspender hatte hineingreif...?

Unter einem kehligen Grollen krampfte sich _Big Red_ mit einem Mal zusammen und ich hatte gerade noch genug Zeit, den Becher in die richtige Position zu bringen. Ein klein wenig erschrocken sorgte ich dafür, dass nichts daneben ging, während er sich füllte. Alles hatte ich erwartet, aber nicht, dass _Big Red_ es so eilig hatte. Obwohl ich einige Praktiken kannte, die einen Orgasmus hinauszögerten, wäre ich hier eindeutig zu spät gewesen, hätte es sich nicht um reine Forschung, sondern eine sexuelle Handlung im gegenseitigen Einvernehmen gehandelt. Eine einzige Sekunde länger und ich hätte nicht nur erstens das ganze Prozedere wiederholen, sondern auch noch Putzfrau spielen müssen. Angesichts der Menge an Ejakulat, die der Ilexx zu Tage förderte, eine wahrhaft undankbare Aufgabe.

Ich wartete, bis auch der letzte Tropfen versiegt war, danach verschloss ich den Becher sorgfältig und stellte ihn kühl. Sein Inhalt vertrug sich nicht besonders gut mit Wärme. Anschließend nahm ich einige Blätter Cellulosetuch, um Spermareste und Gel vom Glied des Ilexx abzuwischen. Dass man mir dabei wieder Blicke wie Nadeln zukommen ließ, entging mir nicht. Diesmal allerdings bereiteten sie mir keine Genugtuung. Dadurch, dass er zu früh gekommen war, hatte _Big Red_ mir einen großen Teil meines Spaßes verdorben; die Sache war ganz einfach nicht verlaufen wie geplant. Nun musste ich mir etwas Neues einfallen lassen, um das Gefühl von vollkommener Dominanz wieder zurück zu erlangen.

Energisch zog ich mir die verklebten Handschuhe von den Händen, nur, um sie gegen frische einzutauschen und dann über den Schambereich _Big Reds_ mehr schlecht als recht das Stofftuch zu werfen. Ordentlich anziehen würde er sich später sicher auch alleine können. Was ich jetzt noch von ihm brauchte, war sein Gift und nichts weiter. Dazu benötigte ich eine spezielle Vorrichtung, bei der es sich um eine mit einer Gummimembran bespannte, flache Schale handelte. Kaum hatte ich diese in Händen, kehrte der Nervenkitzel und damit auch mein kaltes Lächeln wieder zurück. Ziel der Sache war es, dass ich den Ilexx reizte, bis er sich gezwungen sah, in die Gummimembran zu beißen und das Gift in die Schale darunter abzugeben. Ähnlich wie beim Melken von Schlangen. Und so sauer, wie er gegenwärtig auf mich war, würde ich hier leichtes Spiel mit _Big Red_ haben.

»Wir sind fast fertig«, sagte ich beinahe schon sanft und kam seinem Gesicht näher, »Du musst nur noch einmal kurz den Mund für mich aufmachen.«

Ich drückte die flachere Kante der Schale gegen seine Lippen, darauf gefasst, dass er sofort zuschnappte. Tat er aber nicht. Sein wütender Blick richtete sich nur auf mich, als hätte ich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank, und wurde gleich darauf zu einem trotzigen. So gut er konnte, da er auch um den Hals gefesselt war, drehte er den Kopf weg.

Na, das hatte ich gern.

»Du willst doch wohl nicht rebellisch werden, hm?«

Mit einem manischen Grinsen, welches an das von Dr. Crown sicher nahe heran kam, packte ich den Federansatz an _Big Reds_ Stirn und drehte sein Gesicht wieder in meine Richtung. Dabei presste ich mit Hilfe meiner Linken und der Schale seine beiden Kiefer auseinander. Irgendwie musste es doch möglich sein, den Ilexx zum Zubeißen zu bewegen.

Ich bekam einzig das Geräusch mit, mit dem sich eine Plasmakette von ihrem Ring ablöste. Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich um einen Defekt am Ring selbst, da Plasma nicht so ohne weiteres riss. Danach ging alles sehr schnell.

Aus purem Instinkt heraus ließ ich sofort alles los, was ich festhielt, und zog meine Arme zurück. Das Poltern der herabfallenden Schale ertönte und beinahe glaubte ich, es noch rechtzeitig geschafft zu haben. Aber ein scharfer, brennender Schmerz am linken Handrücken sagte mir etwas anderes. Geblendet davon taumelte ich zwei Schritte rückwärts, dann hob ich die Hand zitternd in meine Sichtweite. Angstschweiß breitete sich auf meiner Stirn aus, als ich die blutigen Löcher wahrnahm, welche meinen Handschuh zierten. Der Ilexx hatte seine Chance ebenso schnell genutzt wie ich die Gefahr erkannt hatte. Sein eigentliches Ziel war dabei zwar vielleicht sogar gewesen, mir die Hand abzubeißen, aber dass er mich mit seinem Giftzahn erwischt hatte, war schlimm genug. Blut rann nun in Sturzbächen meinen Arm hinab und ich spürte mit laut pochendem Herzen, wie er mit jeder Sekunde schwerer wurde. Heftig atmend presste ich ihn mir mit der anderen Hand gegen die Seite, dann sah ich wieder zu _Big Red_ hinüber. Das Gift machte mir zu schaffen, doch ich konnte durch den Schleier des Schwindels hindurch klar und deutlich erkennen, zu welch einer boshaften Grimasse das Gesicht des Aliens verzerrt war. Ein Grinsen. Ein breites, zähneblitzendes Grinsen. Rings um die linke Mundhälfte konnte ich gelblich glänzende Spritzer verschmierten Giftes ausmachen. Der Ring um seinen Hals hatte sich vollständig abgelöst.

Das alles reichte aus, um mich nach Luft schnappend einige Schritte in Richtung Tür stolpern zu lassen. Das war kein ordinärer Ring-Defekt gewesen. Nein. _Big Red_ hatte unsere Technik durchschaut und es zumindest geschafft, sie an dieser einen Stelle lahmzulegen. Dann hatte er abgewartet. Gewartet und Gift in seinen Drüsen gesammelt, bis ich ihm nahe genug kam, damit er mir eine größtmögliche Dosis verpassen konnte.

»Shit!«

Ich taumelte aus der Zelle hinaus, immer noch den Arm an meine Seite gepresst, doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt spürte ich ihn schon gar nicht mehr. Das Verriegeln der Tür war unwichtig. Stattdessen hieb ich mit der Faust auf den Alarmknopf. Danach schleppte ich mich den Gang entlang und in den Vorraum hinein. Ich musste den Arm kühlen. Kälte dämmte das Ilexx-Gift zumindest halbwegs ein.

Im Raum mit den Terrarien riss ich einfach die Abdeckung vom Schneespringergehege. Quietschend suchten die kleinen Tiere Unterschlupf in ihren Höhlen, zwei von ihnen entsprangen in den Raum hinein, doch das alles bedeutete gerade eben wenig. Mit fest zusammengebissenen Zähnen hievte ich den nutzlos gewordenen Arm in die Kälte des Terrariums. Umso erschreckender, dass ich absolut gar nichts davon spürte. Noch schlimmer: Die Lähmung begann meine Schulter hinaufzukriechen.

»Sie werden kommen«, flüsterte ich mir selber zu, fiel auf die Knie und versuchte, meine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, »Sie werden kommen und mir helfen. Ich muss wach bleiben. Ich darf nicht ohnmächtig werden.«

Im Terrarium bildete sich eine Lache aus Blut, während ich mich dafür schalt, dass ich _Big Red_ unterschätzt hatte. Dass wir alle ihn unterschätzt hatten. Er war ein stattlicher Jäger. Vielleicht sogar der Anführer des Jagdtrupps, der uns angegriffen hatte. Und dass man diesen Posten unter Ilexx nicht mit roher Gewalt alleine besetzten konnte, war mir nun klarer als alles je zuvor. _Big Red_ war intelligent. Er war berechnend. Er wusste, wann er zuschlagen musste. Er war gefährlich. Und er war genau aus diesen Gründen überaus faszinierend.

Die Welt verschwamm vor mir, während sich ein schwaches Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht abzeichnete. Umbringen würde mich das Ilexx-Gift nicht. Höchstens für längere Zeit außer Gefecht setzen. Das hieß – wenn ich nicht vorher verblutete.

Bevor ich das Bewusstsein verlor, hörte ich deutlich, wie die Tür zu Zellentrakt F8 aufgerissen und laut umhergebrüllt wurde. Die orangeroten Augen _Big Reds_ tauchten vor mir auf und mein letzter Gedanke war, dass sie ihn bitte nicht unüberlegt erschießen sollten.


	3. Memory 3

**Memory 3**

Es war an der Zeit, dass ich mich auf den Weg machte. Mit einem nun wieder sauberen Gefühl an den Händen trat ich vom Waschbecken zurück. Einzig und allein dafür, dass ich mir gleich darauf ein neues Paar Handschuhe überzog und die weiß hervorstechenden Narben somit wieder sorgfältig überdeckte. Bald schon würden sie die letzte verbliebene Erinnerung an _Big Reds_ temperamentvolles Wesen sein und aus irgendeinem Grund erfüllte mich dieses Wissen mit Missmut. Noch mit keinem Ilexx zuvor hatte ich so viel in solch kurzer Zeit erarbeitet, noch nie hatte es vor ihm überhaupt ein Alien in meiner Obhut gegeben, welches sich als ein in allen Bereichen perfektes Prachtexemplar herausgestellt hatte. Aber ein weiterer Verlängerungsantrag war nun einmal Kommandant Vergos Erachten nach eine hirnrissige und viel zu gefährliche Sache. Ich hatte bereits alles versucht, um _Big Red_ weitere zwei Monate behalten zu können. Jetzt blieb mir nichts anderes mehr übrig, als mich mit dem unglücklichen Umstand anzufreunden, dass die letzte Viertelstunde seines Lebens angebrochen war.

Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht sah ich mich nach einem Hoverwagen um. Zwei befanden sich gegenwärtig in meinem Labor, doch einer davon hatte einen defekten Magnetkreislauf, wie ich wusste. Dumm nur, dass es der einzige freie war. Weshalb ich das portable Terrarium voll mit _Cicindela electrica_ kurzerhand auf diesen umlagerte. Die auf die Absorption von Elektrizität spezialisierten Laufkäfer gehörten sowieso nicht mir und ich fragte mich nicht zum ersten Mal ärgerlich, wann Dr. Crown wohl vorhatte, sie abzuholen, nachdem man sie fälschlicherweise bei mir abgeliefert hatte.

Auf den nun freigeräumten intakten Wagen stellte ich mein Tablett mit der Spritze und dem Fläschchen. Rein aus Gründlichkeit legte ich noch einen Tupfer dazu. Geringe Injektionsblutungen nach einer Euthanasie zu stoppen, war zwar nicht wirklich notwendig, aber es erschien mir unpassend, _Big Red_ , der mir vier Monate treue Dienste geleistet hatte, ohne wenigstens den nötigen Respekt hinzurichten.

Ich nahm den Wagen am Griff, aktivierte den Schwebemodus und begann ihn in Richtung Tür zu schieben.

Als diese direkt vor mir aufflog.

Mit einem unausgesprochenen Fluch auf der Zunge hielt ich den Wagen gerade eben noch an, bevor er Dr. Crowns Assistenten gegen die Schienbeine fahren konnte. Zutiefst unbegeistert starrte ich Dellinger an. Der hatte mir heute gerade noch gefehlt.

»Thihi, Law! Pass doch auf, wo du hinfährst mit dem Ding!«

Mit vor sein breites Grinsen geschlagener Hand wich er im Vorbeigehen meinem Wagen aus, indem er eine gekonnte Hüftbewegung zur Seite hinlegte. Dass er nicht wartete, bis ich ihm die Erlaubnis gegeben hatte, sich hier breit zu machen, störte mich immens und ich verzog meinen Mund immer mehr zur Grimasse.

»Von Anklopfen hast du auch noch nie was gehört, oder?«

Meinem Satz wurde keine Beachtung geschenkt; ging er doch in lautem Geplapper unter.

»Dr. Crown schickt mich, die Elektrokäfer zu holen! Sind sie das?! Och, die sind ja putzig!«

Er hielt vor dem Terrarium inne und beugte sich hinab, um hineinsehen zu können. Gerne hätte ich ihm nun einen Stoß gegeben, damit er kopfüber in den defekten Hoverwagen fiel. Doch ich seufzte nur. Natürlich brauchte Caesar die Käfer genau **jetzt** , da ich weitaus Wichtigeres zu tun hatte als Babysitter für seinen zappeligen Assistenten zu spielen.

»Ja, das sind sie«, antwortete ich monoton, »Aber der Hoverwagen...«

»Hervorragend! Ich nehm sie gleich mit!«

Mit viel Händegefuchtel und Arschgewackel schaffte es Dellinger tatsächlich, den Wagen zum Schweben zu bringen. Ich sagte dazu nichts mehr. Nach wenigen Metern würde es einen Absturz geben – da war ich mir zu hundert Prozent sicher. Wer meine Warnungen allerdings einfach überging, für den machte ich mir nicht die Mühe, sie zu wiederholen.

»Die Abdeckung lässt sich leicht lösen«, meinte ich noch, doch auch das kam nicht bei Dellingers Ohren an.

»Hach, Law!«, wieder die Handbewegung, mit der er sein Grinsen zu verbergen suchte, »Hör doch auf zu labern und lass mich vorbei!«

Ohne eine Reaktion meinerseits abzuwarten, drängte er sich vor und stakste zur Tür hinaus.

 _Der schwule Grashüpfer wird schon noch sehen, was er davon hat. Wie kann einer außerdem nicht merken, dass ihm High Heels so rein gar nicht stehen?_

Dieses Accessoire konnte nur eine ganz spezielle Sorte Mann tragen. Und zu der gehörte vielleicht ich, aber ganz gewiss nicht Dellinger. So zumindest meine Sicht der Dinge.

Mit meinem eigenen Hoverwagen trat ich nun ebenfalls auf den Gang hinaus und war froh, dass Dr. Crowns Assistent genau in die entgegengesetzte Richtung unterwegs war. Auf diese Weise musste ich mich weder weiter mit ihm abgeben, noch mir seine schlauen Sprüche anhören, noch wäre ich zugegen, wenn sein Wagen den Geist aufgab. Dass ich mich damit an einem eventuellen Stromausfall mit schuldig machte, störte mich dabei nicht wirklich. Entdeckt hatten wir die _Cicindela electrica_ immerhin, nachdem wir eine gesamte Woche lang den Grund für tote Stromleitungen, Batterien und Notstromaggregate gesucht hatten. Wenn sie uns nun entwischten und Ähnliches verursachten, wäre es zwar lästig, sie wieder einzufangen, doch stünden wir nicht vor einem solch großen Rätsel wie damals. Um genau zu sein, fiele der Verdacht sofort auf die Käfer, die hier auf Punk Hazard von unserer Forschungsstation angezogen wurden wie Motten von Licht.

Zügig ging ich den Gang entlang, auf den Fahrstuhl zu, der in die unteren Stockwerke führte. Vor seinen Türen angelangt musste ich auch gar nicht lange warten, bis diese sich auftaten. Genau in jenem Moment, in dem von weiter Ferne ein Rumpeln und ein spitzer Schrei zu hören waren.

»Ach herrje! Die Käfer! Dr. Trafalgar...!«

Mit einem bösen Lächeln betrat ich den Aufzug und die Türen schlossen sich hinter mir. Dellinger würde riesengroßen Ärger bekommen, nachdem er die hungrige Insektenmeute auf den Labortrakt losgelassen hatte. Vielleicht schickte man ihn sogar zurück auf die Erde. Meine Fantasie war in dieser Hinsicht grenzenlos.

Leise summend setzte sich der Fahrstuhl in Bewegung, immer tiefer hinab. Und mit jedem vorbeiziehenden Stockwerk sank auch meine Laune wieder. Gegenüber von mir hatte jemand einen Spiegel angebracht – möglicherweise für all diejenigen, die einen wichtigen Termin bei ihrem Vorgesetzten hatten und noch einmal rasch ihre Aufmachung begutachten wollten – und mein eigenes dürres Spiegelbild blickte mir daraus ernst entgegen. Meine Haare waren durcheinander, meine Haut hatte durch den Mangel an Sonnenlicht einen ungesunden Farbton angenommen und tiefe Augenringe furchten mein Gesicht. Ich sah müde aus und machte keinen besonders sympathischen Eindruck. Wie ich damit und mit meinem unterkühlten Charakter auf andere Leute wirkte, wusste ich. Nur zu genau. Doch was _Big Red_ in mir sah, stellte all das, was man hinter meinem Rücken redete, in den Schatten. Es brachte mich zum Nachdenken; jedes Mal wieder, wenn ich meinem Spiegelbild gegenüberstand. All das, was mich ausmachte, was einen Menschen ausmachte, war fremd für die Ilexx.

 _Ein Alien_ , nüchtern echote das Wort in meinem Kopf, _Law, du bist das Alien. Nicht er. Du._

Er hatte es mir selbst gesagt...

…

..

.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ich setzte meinen Weg in den Zellentrakt fort. Nur wenige Stunden zuvor hatte man mich aus der Krankenstation entlassen. Fast ein wenig zu früh, doch ich war selber Arzt und wusste sehr genau, wann Vorsicht geboten war und wie ich meine Behandlung weiterzuführen hatte. Auf meiner linken Hand klebte ein großes Pflaster und versteckte Bisswunden, die trotz ihrer geringen Tiefe nicht verheilen wollten. Sie nässten nur und begannen bei großer Anstrengung sofort wieder zu bluten. Mit Ilexx-Gift war ganz einfach nicht zu spaßen, doch hatte ich die letzten anderthalb Wochen bereits sinnlos in einem Bett verbracht. Mir lief die Zeit davon, die ich gemeinsam mit _Big Red_ hatte, und deswegen war ich auch keine drei weiteren Tage zur Überwachung in der Krankenstation geblieben. Obwohl ich den ärztlichen Berichten zufolge bei meiner Einlieferung in Lebensgefahr geschwebt hatte. Einzig die Tatsache hatte mich gerettet, dass ich durch meine schnelle Reaktion nicht die gesamte Ladung von _Big Reds_ Gift abbekommen hatte. So war ich noch einmal mit dem Leben davongekommen und das einzige, was bleiben würde, waren Narben. Spuren, die _Big Red_ auf mir hinterlassen hatte, mir damit einmal mehr gezeigt hatte, dass der Schein von Sicherheit tatsächlich auch nur ein Schein war. Doch aufgehalten hatte er damit weder mich noch meine Neugierde, noch meinen Forscherdrang. Nur das Wissen, dass man ihn betäubt und unter verschärften Sicherheitsvorkehrungen wieder sorgfältig weggesperrt hatte anstatt ihn zu erschießen, hatte mich ruhige Nächte in meinem Krankenbett verbringen lassen. Und kaum war ich wieder dazu fähig, stand ich auch schon in meinem Labor, um sämtliche Proben, die ich dem Ilexx entnommen hatte, genauestens zu untersuchen. Mein Dank galt dabei der Person, die so umsichtig gewesen war, die kostbaren Stoffe fachgemäß zu lagern. Andernfalls wären sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits unbrauchbar gewesen. So jedoch konnte ich mir – kaum war ich der letzten Nachuntersuchung entkommen – ein Bild davon machen, welch potentes, durchtrainiertes und vitales Wesen _Big Red_ doch war. Nicht nur im großen Ganzen war er perfekt. Die Vollkommenheit, die mich so faszinierte, setzte sich in jeder einzelnen seiner Zellen fort und eine seltsame Schönheit ging von seiner DNS aus, die wohl nur ein Wissenschaftler wahrnahm. Ganz offensichtlich war _Big Red_ das Ergebnis von jahrelanger Fortpflanzung der Stärksten mit den Stärksten, sein Genmaterial konnte uns in Experimenten von großem Nutzen sein und fast war es bedauerlich, dass er nie wieder die Chance bekommen würde, es weiterzugeben. Außer eventuell, sollte dem Vorhaben von Dr. Crown stattgegeben werden, Kampf-Ilexx zu züchten.

Was mir selbstverständlich immer noch fehlte, war das Gift. Wie hoch konzentriert _Big Red_ es absondern konnte, hatte ich ja bereits am eigenen Leibe erfahren. Umso wichtiger, dass ich es schaffte, ihm einige Proben zu entnehmen, die diesmal nicht in meinem Handrücken verschwanden. Mit dem Gift eines perfekten Ilexx – so meine Annahme – wäre ich endlich in der Lage, das prophylaktische Gegengift herzustellen und sowohl meinen Forscherkollegen als auch den Wache habenden Soldaten ihre Arbeit zu erleichtern. Wie ich an dieses Gift herankommen sollte, war dabei die Sache, die mir Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Denselben Fehler beging ich sicherlich kein zweites Mal und näherte mich ohne zusätzliche Vorkehrungen _Big Reds_ oberer Körperhälfte auch nur auf einen Meter. Weswegen ich es heute mit speziellen Schutzhandschuhen und einer Vorrichtung ähnlich einem Maulkorb versuchen wollte. Natürlich war alles provisorisch zusammengestellt, da zuvor noch nie ähnliche Probleme mit einem Ilexx aufgetaucht waren, doch sollte sich meine Technik als effizient erweisen, winkte mir eventuell sogar ein Patent darauf.

Erneut mit einem Hoverwagen im Schlepptau näherte ich mich nun _Big Reds_ Hochsicherheitszelle. Noch während ich sie entriegelte und den Ilexx wieder mit Plasmaketten fesselte, entdeckte ich, was genau für das Militär verschärfte Sicherheitsvorkehrungen waren: Man hatte _Big Red_ schlicht und ergreifend zusätzlich in Handschellen gelegt.

Bei so viel Dummheit fiel mir nichts mehr ein. Vom Manipulieren der Ringe um seine Gliedmaßen hielt ihn das ganz sicher nicht ab und selbst wenn jener um den Hals ersetzt worden war, so würde ich gewiss nicht mein Glück ein zweites Mal herausfordern und naiv darauf vertrauen, dass hundertprozentige Sicherheit gewährleistet war. Die Zelle überhaupt nicht zu betreten, kam aber ebenfalls nicht in Frage. Schon meine Sturheit ließ das nicht zu, von meiner Neugierde einmal ganz abgesehen. Weswegen ich kurzerhand das Unvernünftige tat und die Zellentür durchschritt. Im Notfall würde mein Gehirn schon schnell genug reagieren, um mir einen Ausweg zu verschaffen.

 _Big Red_ empfing mich mit einem boshaften Grinsen, welches er mir von seinem Bett aus zukommen ließ. Dass er bewegungsunfähig vor mir lag, schien seinen Stolz nicht im Geringsten zu verletzen und genau das ließ mich mit äußerster Vorsicht weiter vorgehen. Ob nun ein weiterer der Ringe defekt war und wenn ja, welcher, war schwer vorauszusagen. Fast war es ein wenig, als würde ich Russisch Roulette mit dem Alien spielen. Ein Nervenkitzel, den ich gerne in Kauf nahm, wenn mir im Gegenzug dafür ein Reagenzglas voll Ilexx-Gift winkte.

»Da bin ich wieder«, sagte ich in unheilvollem Ton und stellte den Hoverwagen ab, »Du dachtest wohl, ich wäre leichter kleinzukriegen, was?«

Ein belustigtes Grollen war die Antwort. Es schien _Big Red_ wohl in heiterer Erinnerung geblieben zu sein, wie ich von seinem Biss gebeutelt aus der Zelle stolperte.

»Lach du nur. Dein Gift werde ich mir heute trotzdem holen. Und zwar diesmal richtig.«

Zur Bestätigung nahm ich den Maulkorb in beide Hände, der eigentlich für katzenartige Raubtiere gedacht war, aber auch einen Ilexx ausreichend in Schach halten würde. Bei diesem Anblick verzog sich _Big Reds_ Grinsen zu einem wütenden Zähnefletschen. Er ahnte wohl bereits, was ich vorhatte. Nicht umhin konnte ich, als auf seine Reaktion hin erneut diese Aufregung zu verspüren, die immer wieder in mir aufkam, wenn der Ilexx eindeutig nicht mit meinem Handeln einverstanden war. Dass es sich bei ihm umgekehrt eventuell genauso verhielt, konnte ich ihm nicht einmal verdenken. Es trug nur noch mehr zu der Spannung bei, die sich zwischen uns in Sekundenschnelle aufbaute.

Unter seinem wachsamen Blick umrundete ich das Bett in sicherem Abstand, bis ich direkt hinter ihm stand. Dann trat ich näher, meine Aufmerksamkeit gefühlt bei allen Fesselringen gleichzeitig. Einige Augenblicke verstrichen, in denen ich genau spürte, dass mein Herz schneller als sonst gegen meinen Brustkorb schlug, doch weiter geschah nichts. Hatten die Handschellen _Big Red_ doch ausreichend eingeschränkt?

Ich versuchte mein Glück und machte Anstalten, ihm den Maulkorb anlegen zu wollen. Nur gestaltete sich das als schwierig, da er seinen Kopf drehte und wendete und trotz geringem Bewegungsfreiraum nach meinen Fingern schnappte. Deutlich spürte ich, wie mich dabei ein Giftzahn streifte, und lobte mich im Stillen sofort selbst für meine Idee, Schutzhandschuhe zu tragen.

»Na los, stell dich nicht so an!«, knurrte ich verbissen, »Sieh es ein, dass derselbe Trick bei mir nicht zweimal funktioniert und halt endlich still, du mieses Alien!«

Der Maulkorb wurde mir aus der Hand geschlagen und landete mit einem Krachen in einer Ecke. Mürrisch trat ich zurück und rieb mir das Handgelenk. Es war einer der beiden tentakelartigen Fortsätze an _Big Reds_ Kopf gewesen, der mich getroffen hatte und mir nun drohend erhoben deutlich machte, dass er frei war. Offenbar hatte _Big Red_ doch nicht damit aufgehört, die Technik außer Kraft zu setzen, die ihn festhielt.

»Biest!«, zischte ich und bückte mich nach dem Maulkorb.

»Alien?! Biest?!«

Kaum zwischen den Fingern ließ ich ihn auch schon wieder fallen und richtete mich schockiert auf, wobei ich mit dem Rücken bis an die Wand zurückwich.

»Das ist es, wie du mich nennst, ja?!«, ich bildete mir diese tiefe, vor Wut zitternde Stimme nicht ein, da war ich mir sicher, »Ausgerechnet du?!«

Ich war sprachlos. Das konnte nicht sein!

» **Wer** ist denn aus dem Nichts mit seinen Raumschiffen hier aufgetaucht?! **Wer** hat sich wie eine Krankheit auf unserem Planeten breit gemacht?! **Wer** nimmt uns gefangen?! **Wer** führt Versuche an uns durch und tötet uns ohne Grund?!«

Langsam, einen Schritt seitwärts nach dem anderen tastete ich mich immer weiter voran, um _Big Reds_ Vorderseite in mein Sichtfeld zu bringen. Träumte ich noch? Lag ich in einem durch toxische Reaktionen verursachten Koma?

» **Ihr** seid das! Nicht wir!«

Endlich konnte ich in das Gesicht des Ilexx sehen und glaubte kaum, was sich da gerade vor mir abspielte. Orangerote Augen glühten mich an, in seine Wärmeorgane war die Röte geschossen und die Lippen bebten vor Zorn.

»Wenn hier einer ein Alien ist, dann bist das du!«, fuhr er mich an, »Nicht ich! **Du** bist das miese Alien! DU!«

Die Bedeutung seiner Worte zog unbeachtet an mir vorbei. War ich doch viel zu erschüttert davon, dass er mit mir sprach. Das konnten nur Halluzinationen sein. Hervorgerufen durch Medikamente.

Ich sammelte mich, dann brachte ich so nüchtern wie nur möglich hervor: »Du... sprichst. Warum...? Wie...?«

Nicht einmal ich selbst nahm mir gerade die gleichgültige Kälte ab, die ich sonst immer an den Tag legte. Auch, wenn ich mir große Mühe gab, die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, so war ich doch bis tief ins Innerste verwirrt.

»Pah!«, _Big Red_ antwortete mit einem freudlosen Auflachen, »Dann habe ich eben die Abmachung gebrochen, mit euch Fusselköpfen nicht zu kommunizieren! Na und?! Wen interessiert's?! Du kleiner Scheißer regst mich auf! Das war es wert!«

Nervöse Schweißperlen hatten sich auf meiner Stirn gebildet. Das war ganz einfach zu viel. Bedeutete das, dass diese verdammten Ilexx allesamt die ganze Zeit dazu in der Lage gewesen wären, sich verbal mitzuteilen? Und dass alles, was sie davon abgehalten hatte, ein Eid oder etwas in der Art war?

»Warum... kommuniziert ihr nicht mit uns?«

Allmählich gewann ich meine Fassung zurück und löste mich von der Wand. _Big Red_ reagierte darauf mit einem Gesicht, als hätte ich eine besonders dumme Frage gestellt.

»Soll das ein Witz sein?!«, blaffte er mich an, »Wer will schon mit Wesen sprechen, die jedwede Gastfreundschaft ausnutzen, einen feige hintergehen und dann jagen, als wäre man ein stinkender Gauoron!?«

 _Gastfreundschaft ausnutzen? Hintergehen? Wovon redet er?_

Es gab nur wenige Aufzeichnungen, die aus der Zeit zur Entdeckung Punk Hazards stammten. Zwar lag dieser Zeitpunkt wenige 25 Jahre zurück, doch hatte es damals nur eben jenen einzigen Forscher hier gegeben, der später als vermisst gemeldet wurde. Einige Passagen aus seinen Forschungen konnte ich nahezu auswendig aufsagen, andere hingegen hatte ich vollkommen aus meinem Gedächtnis gestrichen. Wenn ich mich recht erinnerte, gab es durchaus Hinweise darauf, dass die Ilexx ihn freundlich empfangen hatten. Kurz darauf brach das Dokument allerdings ab. Manche sagten, er wäre freiwillig zu den Ilexx gegangen, andere behaupteten, die Ilexx hätten ihn gefangen genommen und getötet. Was genau stimmte, wusste entweder niemand oder es wurde von den wenigen wissenden Personen verschwiegen.

Bot sich mir gerade etwa die einmalige Gelegenheit etwas Licht in diese Sache zu bringen? Und würde mir überhaupt jemand Glauben schenken, wenn meine Quelle ein sprechender Ilexx war, den es nach gegenwärtigen wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnissen überhaupt nicht geben durfte?

»Wovon du da sprichst, ist mir neu«, entgegnete ich kühl und griff nach meinem Holoboard, »Aber erzähl ruhig weiter. Es hat mit Professor Rayleigh zu tun, nehme ich an.«

»Erwähne NICHT diesen Namen, dreckiger Mensch!«

Offensichtlich hatte ich auf einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen. Hassten die Ilexx ihren Entdecker etwa? Warum hatte er sie dann als einziger als aufgeschlossen und freundlich beschrieben? Irgendetwas ergab hier keinen Sinn. Da steckte mehr dahinter als nur ein einfaches Verschwinden.

»Weshalb nicht? Seinen Aufzeichnungen zufolge hatte er gute Beziehungen zu euch aufgebaut.«

»Ein widerlicher Verräter war er! Nichts weiter!«

Eine meiner Brauen hob sich, während ich Notizen machte. War doch etwas dran an der Theorie, dass die Ilexx Prof. Rayleigh umgebracht hatten? Aber wenn, hatten sie ihn dann auch berechtigterweise umgebracht?

»Woher weißt du das? Kanntest du ihn?«

»Und hätte ich ihn gekannt, hätte ich den Drecksack in Stücke gerissen!«

Mir entwich ein ungewolltes Seufzen. Auf körperlicher Ebene mochte _Big Red_ vielleicht ein Prachtexemplar sein, doch seine Wortwahl ließ gehörig zu wünschen übrig. Ebenso seine Kooperationsbereitschaft. Er würde mir im Moment nicht mehr erzählen als dass er uns Menschen und besonders den Professor hasste. Ihn weiter mit Fragen zu diesem Thema zu löchern, wäre nur Zeitverschwendung. Zumal ich zunächst mein Wissen auffrischen musste, was die vor 25 Jahren entstandenen Aufzeichnungen anging, bevor ich vorschnelle Schlüsse zog. In der Wissenschaft musste man mit Annahmen immer vorsichtig umgehen, denn das einzige, was klar nachweisbar war, waren die Fakten.

»Wie du meinst«, murmelte ich, hob dann die Stimme und sah _Big Red_ wieder ernst an, »Beherrscht ihr alle unsere Sprache so gut? Wo habt ihr sie gelernt? Hat Professor Rayleigh sie euch beigebracht?«

»Ich sage gar nichts mehr! Nicht, so lange du auf diesem Ding da rumschmierst!«

Er meinte das Holoboard.

»Das muss ich aber«, erklärte ich mit ruhiger Stimme und kam näher, »Das ist wichtig für meine Forschungen.«

Mit gefletschten Zähnen knurrte _Big Red_ mich an und ich sah, wie seine Muskeln bebten. Er verlor seine Gefasstheit wohl schnell und machte zudem keinen Hehl daraus, dass er hochgradig aggressiv war. Eigenschaften, die sich mit seiner sichtlich überdurchschnittlichen Intelligenz und seiner Beobachtungsgabe zu einem durchaus interessanten Bild zusammensetzten. War er wohl so lange geduldig und berechnend, bis man ihn ausreichend provozierte?

»Deine Forschungen...!«, er schnaubte und riss an den Fesseln, die um seine Arme gelegt waren, »Deine Forschungen gehen mir am Schwanz vorbei! Du Monster! Du elendes Würmchen! Ich bin nicht Teil deiner Forschungen! Warte nur, bis ich hier loskomme!«

Seine Drohungen beeindruckten mich wenig. Ich verzog nur einen Mundwinkel und ließ ihn toben. Langsam aber sicher dämmerte mir, dass ich mein Ilexx-Gift auch heute nicht bekommen würde und das war ärgerlich. Zumal ich selbst schuld an _Big Reds_ Wutanfall war.

»Du bist Teil meiner Forschungen. Finde dich damit ab«, sagte ich schlicht, legte das Holoboard weg und machte mich daran, den Maulkorb aufzusammeln. Die brennenden Blicke des Ilexx folgten mir dabei.

»Lass mich frei!«, verlangte er.

»Sicher nicht. Du tötest mich.«

»Gut geraten!«

»Siehst du? Deswegen bleibst du, wo du bist.«

Ich legte auch den Maulkorb auf den Hoverwagen, dann sah ich _Big Red_ mit einem schmalen Lächeln an.

»Außerdem kannst du das mit dem Befreien sowieso selber sehr gut, wie man sieht«, ich nickte zu seinem Tentakel hinüber, »Wenn du dich anstrengst, kriegst du den anderen auch noch los, bis ich morgen wiederkomme.«

Es war reine Provokation und sie verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht.

»Verlass dich drauf, kleiner Scheißer!«, knurrte _Big Red_ mir mit blitzenden Augen hinterher, während ich den Hoverwagen aus der Zelle manövrierte. Ich ließ ihm die Freude, das letzte Wort gehabt zu haben und schloss die Tür. Danach löste ich seine Fesseln. Doch anstatt in wilder Hast auf mich zustürmen zu wollen, wie es ein wütendes Tier wohl getan hätte, richtete er sich einzig auf der Bettkante sitzend auf und starrte zu mir herüber. Sein Schwanz zuckte angespannt und ein herausforderndes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Deutlich machte er mir klar, dass mich nur Technik vor ihm schützte. Er war vielleicht gefangen, doch ein Gefangener war er nicht. Er blieb weiterhin der stolze Jäger mit ungebrochenem Willen; ein Krieger, der sich seine Freiheit bei der kleinsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit zurückholen würde. Ich gestand ihm das zu und lächelte ebenso herausfordernd zurück. Die kommenden Wochen Zusammenarbeit mit ihm würden spannend werden, so viel war gewiss.

Es war spät, als ich müde mein Zimmer betrat. Nur mit einem schmalen Fenster und nicht sehr viel sichtbarem Komfort ausgestattet war es mir in den letzten sechs Jahren dennoch schnell ans Herz gewachsen. Zum darin Wohnen reichte es vollkommen aus – mehr als ein kleines Bad, Bett, Schreibtisch und Schränke brauchte ich nicht. Hier war es ruhig, da die Wände dick und stabil gebaut waren, hier steckte nicht das Wachpersonal überall seine Nase hinein und hierher verirrte sich nicht einmal Dr. Crown.

Ich warf den Laborkittel von mir und über eine Stuhllehne, dann ging ich erst einmal duschen. Lange genug war ich in der Krankenstation nicht in den Genuss von fließendem Wasser gekommen und hatte zudem keine Gelegenheit gehabt, mich ordentlich um die zugegebenermaßen manchmal sehr lästigen männlichen Triebe zu kümmern. Nachdem ich beides erfolgreich erledigt hatte, saß ich auch schon halb angezogen auf meinem Bett und versorgte die Wunde an meinem Handrücken. Sie hatte wieder geblutet (wahrscheinlich während meiner Konfrontation mit einem sprechenden _Big Red_ ), doch das beunruhigte mich nicht. Ein neues, sauberes Pflaster, welches in Substanzen getränkt war, die die Wundheilung unterstützten, sollte ausreichen.

Mit meinem Holoboard in Händen ließ ich mich ins Bett fallen und dimmte per Sprachbefehl das Licht. Jetzt war es fast völlig dunkel in meinem Zimmer und ich konnte mich auf die Sache konzentrieren, in die ich heute beinahe zufällig hineingeraten war und die mich seitdem nicht mehr losließ.

Was war tatsächlich mit Prof. Rayleigh geschehen, nachdem er verschwunden war? Waren seine Aufzeichnungen doch nicht nur von Liebe geblendete Lobeshymnen? Denn zumindest mit einem hatte er letzten Endes doch Recht behalten: Die Ilexx beherrschten – aus welchem Grund auch immer – unsere Sprache. Etwas, was ich nach langem Überlegen für mich behalten wollte. Glauben würde es mir sowieso niemand. Im Gegenteil: Man würde mich als Spinner abstempeln, mir vielleicht sogar unterstellen, _Big Red_ verfallen zu sein, und es würde mir meine Ernsthaftigkeit nehmen. Außerdem würde man mir sonst eventuell meinen Ilexx als Forschungsobjekt streitig machen und das war das Letzte, was ich wollte. Nein, ich würde schweigen. Die Konversationen zwischen _Big Red_ und mir mussten unser Geheimnis bleiben.

Während ich Prof. Rayleighs Forschungsdokument über die Ilexx lud, grübelte ich darüber nach, wie vieles von dem, was er geschrieben hatte, wohl noch der Wahrheit entsprach. Mit anderen Augen würde ich es nun auf jeden Fall lesen. Vielleicht ließ sich ein versteckter Hinweis darauf finden, was mit ihm geschehen war. Vielleicht machte ich Fortschritte in der Ilexx-Forschung, die sich nicht einmal die Kulturforscher in ihren kühnsten Träumen auszumalen wagten. Vielleicht erfuhr ich mehr über das, was vor 25 Jahren geschehen war, über den Grund, warum die Ilexx ihren Entdecker hassten, warum sie uns attackierten und warum wir nie etwas von der gastfreundlichen Seite zu sehen bekamen, die Rayleigh an ihnen beschrieben hatte.

Stunden vergingen, die ich damit verbrachte, das Dokument regelrecht zu verschlingen, und ich spürte kaum, wie meine Augenlider dabei immer schwerer wurden. Bis sie schließlich herabfielen und ich erschöpft über meiner selbst auferlegten Arbeit einschlief.


	4. Memory 4

**Memory 4**

Die Tür öffnete sich und ich setzte meinen Weg in den Zellentrakt fort. Meine Erinnerung an _Big Reds_ Worte ließ mich dabei nur schleppend los. Selbst, wenn ich ihnen damals nicht viel an Beachtung geschenkt hatte, so hämmerten sie sich mir jetzt umso eindringlicher in den Kopf. Bleich, langgliedrig, weitgehend unbehaart, mit seltsamen Flugmaschinen auf den Heimatplaneten gekommen, um Unschuldige zu entführen und an ihnen zu experimentieren – so hatten die Menschen vor Jahrzehnten noch das Klischee-Alien beschrieben. Und... was war ich schon anderes in den Augen der Bewohner von Punk Hazard?

Ich passierte die Haupthalle, die alle Gebäudetrakte miteinander verband, und blendete dabei sämtlichen Lärm aus, der von geschäftig hin und her eilenden Wissenschaftlern, Befehle rufenden Soldaten und dem Surren der unzähligen elektronischen Anlagen herrührte. Ich war in meiner eigenen Welt – eine Welt, in der für gewöhnlich nur zählte, koste es was es wolle an mein Ziel zu gelangen. Doch sie hatte Risse bekommen. Kleine, haarfeine Risse, deren Auslöser _Big Reds_ Worte waren. Oder doch _Big Red_ selbst?

Ich hatte keine Antwort auf diese Frage und das machte mich unruhig. Normalerweise hätte ich nie auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, ob man in mir ein Monster, Ungetüm, Irren, Emo, Mistkerl oder eben ein Alien sah. Es hätte mich nicht im Geringsten berührt. Nur jetzt, da ich unterwegs war, um _Big Red_ den Tod zu bringen, machte sich in mir eine Spur von Unsicherheit breit. Ich würde sein Bild von einem grausamen Alien geradezu komplettieren, wenn ich nun meine Pflicht erfüllte. Ein Teil von mir wollte genau das und somit allem einfach ein Ende setzen, ein anderer Teil von mir wollte beweisen, dass ich mehr sein konnte als nur das Alien, das _Big Red_ in mir sah. Ich war zwiegespalten. Und ich hatte nicht einmal eine Erklärung dafür.

Wütend auf mich selbst biss ich die Zähne zusammen und schritt fester aus. Ich würde es durchziehen. Danach musste ich mir keine Gedanken mehr über die Philosophie machen, ob ich nun ein Alien war oder nicht. Dann konnte der Alltag wieder einkehren. Ohne Ilexx zwar, aber dafür auch mit sehr viel mehr Klarheit in meinem Kopf.

Mein Gesicht weiterhin eine nicht zu deutende Maske bog ich in den Korridor ein, der durch den Verwaltungstrakt führte. Er war mit kaltem Licht hell erleuchtet und lag beinahe verlassen da. Nur leise gemurmelte Gespräche oder über Tastaturen fliegende Finger waren aus den vielen Büroräumen zu hören. Zusätzlich das hohe Summen einer Leuchtstoffröhre, die wohl bald den Geist aufgeben würde. Hier irgendwo erstreckte sich das Archiv über mehrere Rechnernetzwerke hinweg, wo Monet sich wohl gerade der Datenrettung widmete und dafür sorgte, dass _Big Reds_ Ausrüstungsteile in mein Labor gebracht wurden. Was sie wohl sagen würde, wenn sie wüsste, dass in einer geschätzten halben Stunde ein Stromausfall drohte? Ich könnte sich warnen, wenn ich wollte. Doch ich wollte nicht. Mein eigenes Vorhaben war mir deutlich wichtiger.

Endlich tauchte die niedrige Halle vor mir auf, die gesäumt von Fahrstuhltüren war, die in die Untergeschosse führten, und in deren Mitte sich ein riesiger, ovaler Raum mit Glasfassade befand. Die technische Schaltzentrale der Forschungsstation. Die hier beschäftigte Sicherheitsbeamte hatte einen gleichermaßen wichtigen wie auch meist sehr ereignislosen Job, der dafür in Notsituationen ein hohes Maß an Verantwortung voraussetzte. Von hier aus ließen sich nämlich ausnahmslos jedes Licht, jede Tür, jede Klimaanlage, jeder Aufzug und auch die äußeren Schutzschilde des Gebäudes kontrollieren, die bei Bedarf aktiviert werden konnten. Als ich mich dem Raum näherte, blickte die Sicherheitsbeamte von ihrem Magazin auf, in dem sie bis gerade eben gelesen hatte, und begann zu lächeln. Noch bevor ich vor ihr angelangt war, öffnete sie auch schon das Schiebefenster und rief mir begeistert entgegen: »Law! Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wann du heute vorbeikommst! Kann ich dir irgendwie behilflich sein?!«

Die Wangen in einen leichten Rotton der Aufregung getaucht wartete Baby 5 meine Antwort ab. Es war typisch für sie, einem ihre Hilfe auf diese direkte Weise anzubieten, und eigentlich hatte mich das nach den drei Jahren, die ich sie schon kannte, nicht aus der Bahn zu werfen. Doch gerade eben tat es das. Dieselbe Frage stellte sie mir jedes Mal, hatte sie mir auch ein jedes Mal gestellt, wenn ich in der Vergangenheit zu _Big Red_ unterwegs gewesen war, und sie hatte sie mir auch an dem Tag gestellt, als die Sache mit der Feder geschehen war...

…

..

.

Erwartungsvoll sah Baby 5 mich an. Sie hatte sich mir gegenüber an den Mensatisch gesetzt, etliche Essensportionen auf ihrem Tablett, die höchstwahrscheinlich für all diejenigen bestimmt waren, denen sie etwas mitzubringen versprochen hatte. Gleichgültig erwiderte ich ihren Blick, während ich mir ein weiteres Stück gebratenen Helio-Wels in den Mund steckte. Im Gegensatz zu den restlichen Zutaten des Mittagessens (Fisch mit Pellkartoffeln an einer Zitronen-Sahnesauce) war er nicht synthetisch hergestellt, sondern frisch von der Sonnenseite Punk Hazards gefangen. Gerichte wie diese lockten selbst mich Gesellschaftsmuffel in die Mensa, was aber nicht hieß, dass sie mich auch gesellschaftsfähiger machten.

»Nein«, antwortete ich knapp, »Ich lese.«

Baby 5 zuckte beim harten Klang meiner Stimme leicht zusammen und ich sah, wie ihr die ersten Tränen in die Augen schossen. Wollte ich wirklich, dass sie wütend und heulend davonstürmte und somit alle Aufmerksamkeit auf mich lenkte? Warum nur gab es Frauen, die so schrecklich emotional waren, dass man sie nicht einmal ansehen durfte?

»Oder...«, fügte ich rasch an, »Vielleicht gibt es doch etwas, was du für mich tun kannst.«

»Tatsächlich? Du brauchst meine Hilfe?«

Man nahm ein leichtes Schniefen wahr, während sie sprach, und ich wusste, dass ich mich noch einmal gerade eben so vor der Katastrophe gerettet hatte.

»Du kannst mir die Aufzeichnungen der Sicherheitskameras von Zellenblock F8 auf mein Holoboard rüberschicken«, beauftragte ich sie, »Im Speziellen die der letzten 72 Stunden aus _Big Reds_ Zelle. Ich habe im Verdacht, dass er nur noch die Hälfte seiner Nahrungsportionen zu sich nimmt, weil er bemerkt hat, dass wir Beruhigungsmittel untermischen.«

Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

»Mache ich sofort! Aber... so schlau ist dein Ilexx? Das hat vorher noch keiner von denen bemerkt!«

»Schlau oder eben einfach nur ein misstrauisches Aas«, brummte ich, meinen Blick dabei schon wieder halb im Text vor mir versenkt, »Wenn du mich dann bitte alleine lassen könntest...«

»Aber natürlich!«, sie war sofort auf den Beinen, »Ich tue alles, solange es nur hilfreich ist!«

Vollkommen in ihrem Element zog sie ab und hinterließ dabei den Geruch von kaltem Rauch. Ich rümpfte nur die Nase und schimpfte in Gedanken über denjenigen, der veranlasst hatte, dass die Nahrungszubereiter auch Zigaretten herstellten. Jedoch hatte mich Prof. Rayleighs Forschungsdokument schnell wieder in seinen Bann gezogen und der Ärger war vergessen. Seit fast zwei Wochen durchforstete ich es nun schon immer und immer wieder nach Anhaltspunkten über den Verbleib des Professors, doch viel hatte ich nicht herausgefunden. Selbst, nachdem ich mir mit Monets Hilfe unerlaubten Zugang zu alten Logbüchern des Militärs verschafft hatte, war ich nicht schlauer. Fest stand nur so viel: Professor Silvers Rayleigh hatte ganz zu Beginn des Entstehens der Forschungsstation freundschaftliche Beziehungen zu dem Ilexx-Stamm aufgebaut, der nur wenige hundert Kilometer von hier entfernt an den Rändern der Vulkangebiete lebte. Genauer gesagt – mehr als nur freundschaftliche Beziehungen zu dem Alpha-Weibchen namens Shakuyak. Neben vielen anatomischen Beschreibungen der Ilexx und einigen interessanten Erkenntnissen über ihre Lebensweisen fanden sich in dem Dokument jedoch auch kleine, versteckte Nebensächlichkeiten, die mir wichtig erschienen. Dass der damals hier befehligende Kommandant Rayleigh ständig einzureden versucht hatte, dass man den Ilexx nicht trauen könne, beispielsweise. Oder dass der Professor und Shakuyak tatsächlich über Familienplanung nachgedacht hatten, insofern das denn möglich war. Der letzte Eintrag endete mit Aussicht darauf, dass in wenigen Stunden der Ilexx-Stamm und die Menschen der Forschungsstation aufeinander treffen sollten, um ein friedliches Miteinander zu vereinbaren. Es hatte Pläne gegeben, Handel miteinander zu treiben, den Ilexx Zugang zum Gebäude zu gewähren, die Menschen auf ihren Feldforschungen durch die Ebenen Punk Hazards zu eskortieren. Doch dass alles ein böses Ende genommen hatte, zeigte schon die Situation, in der wir uns gegenwärtig befanden. Irgendetwas war schief gelaufen und es war zu Auseinandersetzungen mit Waffengewalt gekommen. So viel wusste ich aus dem Militärslog. Der genaue Tathergang war nicht aufgezeichnet. Weshalb völlig unklar war, ob nun die Menschen oder die Ilexx Schuld am Scheitern der Verhandlungen gewesen waren. Ungelöst blieb auch das Rätsel um das Verschwinden Prof. Rayleighs, da ich dazu nirgends Details fand. Interessant war allerdings die Tatsache, dass es zumindest jetzt nach 25 Jahren auch Alpha Shakuyak nicht mehr gab. Gegenwärtig bekleidete dieses Amt eben jener Ilexx, dem ich die schmerzhaften Narbenmale auf meinem Handrücken zu verdanken hatte. Eine Information, die ich ihm auch nur mit dem immens nervenaufreibenden Spiel aus Beharrlichkeit und Nachsicht entlockt hatte, denn er war schwierig. In einem Moment konnte ich noch völlig normal mit ihm reden, im nächsten hatte ich ihn auch schon wieder mit irgendeiner unbedarften Kleinigkeit erzürnt, so dass er mir jegliche weitere Auskunft verweigerte. Mein Ilexx-Gift hatte ich außerdem immer noch nicht bekommen. Langsam aber sicher stellte _Big Red_ meine Geduld auf die Zerreißprobe.

Mit einem Seufzen lehnte ich mich in meinem Stuhl zurück, schloss die Augen und massierte kurz mit einer Hand meine Nasenwurzel. Vom ständigen Durchlesen schlichen sich auch keine neuen Worte in Prof. Rayleighs Forschungsdokument ein. Ich war mit meinem Latein am Ende und hatte dabei noch nicht einmal eine herausragende Entdeckung gemacht. Alles, was mir nun noch weiterhelfen konnte, waren die spärlich zu Tage geförderten Informationen, die mir ein jähzorniger Ilexx gab, wenn er denn gerade Lust dazu hatte.

»Sie haben eine neue Nachricht erhalten.«

Auf die kalte Frauenstimme meines Holoboards hin öffnete ich die Augen wieder und kratzte dann erst einmal die letzten Reste Fisch von meinem Teller, um sie genüsslich zu verspeisen. Danach wischte ich mir den Mund an der beiliegenden Celluloseserviette ab, um anschließend durch die vielen offenen Tabs meines Holoboards zu scrollen, bis ich das Mailprogramm erwischte. Tatsächlich war die neue Nachricht mit dem Absender »Baby 5« gekennzeichnet. Eines musste man dieser Frau lassen: Sie war pflichtbewusst für drei. Und weil mir mit vollem Magen noch nicht ganz der Sinn nach Arbeit stand, öffnete ich die Mail sogar und wählte gleich den Anhang aus, ohne zu lesen, was Baby 5 geschrieben hatte. Ich kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es nur ein Block aus höflichen Floskeln war.

Die Videos der Überwachungskamera öffneten sich eines nach dem anderen und ich konnte nun aus der obersten Ecke der Zelle heraus beobachten, was _Big Red_ in meiner Abwesenheit trieb. Die meiste Zeit schien er allerdings mit Schlafen und Nachdenken zu verbringen, weshalb ich diese Abschnitte großzügig übersprang. Kurz besah ich mir die wenigen Sequenzen, in denen ich die Zelle betrat und mit dem Ilexx sprach. Zwar gab es keine Tonaufzeichnungen, doch ein jeder würde wohl an den Lippenbewegungen erkennen können, dass _Big Red_ nicht einfach nur willkürliche Laute von sich gab, sondern ein Gespräch mit mir führte. Fast kam ich mir ein wenig ertappt vor. Wenn da nicht die Tatsache gewesen wäre, dass sich für gewöhnlich niemand ohne Grund die Überwachungsvideos ansah. Weswegen ich unbeirrt weiter vorspulte und dann an der Stelle hängen blieb, die ich eigentlich untersuchen wollte. Soeben hatte man durch eine außen angebrachte Klappe eine große Portion gebratenes Fleisch auf das kleine Tischchen in _Big Reds_ Zelle gestellt. Zunächst ignorierte der Ilexx das völlig und blieb weiter die Wand anstarrend auf seinem Bett liegen. Nach zehn Minuten allerdings schien er dem Geruch nicht mehr widerstehen zu können, erhob sich und machte sich über sein Essen her. Zumindest über einen großen Teil davon. Den auf dem Teller verbliebenen Rest zerteilte er tatsächlich in kleine Stücke, die er dann in der Zellentoilette entsorgte. Danach stellte er den leeren Teller zurück auf den Tisch und warf sich wieder auf sein Bett.

»Was bist du nur für ein gerissenes Miststück«, knurrte ich leise und spulte noch weiter vor, »Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du vorhast, aber... Ah.«

Die Antwort bekam ich nur wenige Sequenzen später. Kaum waren in dem Video drei Stunden vergangen, schien _Big Red_ den größten Teil der Wirkung des Beruhigungsmittels ausgeschlafen zu haben und begann, sich an den Fesselringen um seine Beine zu schaffen zu machen. Dadurch, dass er weniger präpariertes Essen zu sich nahm, wollte er wohl das Zeitfenster vergrößern, in welchem es ihm möglich war, an seiner Freiheit zu arbeiten.

Mit einem schiefen Lächeln schloss ich die Videodateien wieder. Wenigstens wusste ich nun, welche seiner Fesseln diesmal defekt sein würden. Vielleicht sollte ich mir die Sicherheitsaufzeichnungen demnächst öfter ansehen. Es war immerhin eine Art Spiel zwischen uns beiden geworden, dass er die Ringe sabotierte und ich sie daraufhin erneuern ließ. Nicht ganz ungefährlich zwar, da ich bei nicht vollständig gewährleisteter Sicherheit die Zelle betrat, doch zu meinem Schutz hatte ich mir angewöhnt, einen Taser mit mir zu führen. Nachdem ich _Big Red_ damit ein erinnerungswürdiges Mal in die Schranken gewiesen hatte, überlegte er es sich grundsätzlich zweimal, ob er versuchte, mir den Arm abzureißen. Überhaupt hatten wir uns mehr oder weniger zusammengerauft und ich konnte ihn wenigstens dazu bewegen, dass er mir über sich und seine Rasse erzählte. Im Austausch dafür bekam er das Privileg, während meiner Befragungen auf der Bettkante sitzen zu dürfen. Jedoch machte ich mir keine Illusionen – er war nicht zahm geworden. Es war Vernunft gepaart mit Gerissenheit, die ihn so handeln ließ. Erlaubte ich mir in seiner Gegenwart auch nur einen Fehler, wäre ich auf der Stelle tot. Was mich aber keineswegs abschreckte. Im Gegenteil: Die Gefahr, die von ihm ausging, war nur ein Grund mehr, ihn umso genauer erforschen zu wollen.

Was ich nun auch tun würde.

Das übliche gleichgültige Gesicht aufgesetzt erhob ich mich vom Tisch, klemmte mir mein Holoboard unter den Arm und brachte dann das benutzte Geschirr samt Tablett zu der Maschine, die sich um die Reinigung kümmerte. Danach brach ich postwendend ins Untergeschoss auf.

Als ich _Big Reds_ Zelle betrat, empfing mich die wohlbekannte Hitze, die der Ilexx zum Überleben brauchte. Das und eine schnarrende Stimme.

»Du stinkst! Hast du wieder diesen Kaffee getrunken?!«

Mies gelaunt funkelte mich _Big Red_ an. Er mochte den Geruch von Kaffee nicht, hatte aber eine sehr feine Nase und mit seiner Annahme völlig recht: Auf dem Weg hierher hatte ich mir tatsächlich einen Becher genehmigt.

»Habe ich«, antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß und nahm mir den einzelnen Stuhl, um ihn dem Bett gegenüber aufzustellen und mich halb auf die Lehne zu setzen, »Und was hast du gemacht? Hier liegen ja überall Federn.«

Ich nickte auf den Boden hinab. Tatsächlich sah es aus, als hätte _Big Red_ sich entweder einen Todeskampf geliefert oder einfach Spaß daran gehabt, sich die Federn auszureißen. Da ich allerdings beides für unwahrscheinlich hielt, musste es eine andere Erklärung dafür geben.

»Tch«, ich bekam einzig einen abfälligen Blick zu spüren, »Du schimpfst dich _Forscher_ und dann weißt du nicht einmal über den natürlichen Ablauf der Dinge Bescheid? Du enttäuschst mich, kleiner Scheißer.«

Ich zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, während mein Gehirn auch schon die Lösung ausspuckte.

»Du bist also in der Mauser. Darf ich jetzt auf noch mehr schlechte Laune von dir hoffen?«

Eine schneidende Stille folgte.

Auch gut. Keine Antwort war auch eine Antwort. Die heutige Befragung würde wohl zu meinem Leidwesen wieder eine kurze werden.

»Scheinbar ja«, beantwortete ich mir mit einem Murmeln meine Frage und hatte dabei meinen Blick auf das Holoboard gesenkt. Ich durchsuchte die Videodateien nach der richtigen Stelle. Kaum hatte ich sie gefunden, hielt ich _Big Red_ den Bildschirm unter die Nase. Er sollte ruhig sehen, dass ich wusste, was er hier in meiner Abwesenheit trieb. Während das Video lief, beobachtete ich aufmerksam seine Gesichtszüge. Zunächst blieben sie hart und unverändert, nach einer Weile allerdings verfinsterten sie sich zusätzlich und er hob seinen Kopf, um mich direkt anzufunkeln.

»Was soll das?«, brummte er.

»Erklär du es mir.«

Keine Sekunde wandte ich die Augen von den seinen ab, während ich das Holoboard wieder an mich nahm. Das war eine Auseinandersetzung, die ganz sicher nicht ich verlieren würde.

»Euer Fraß macht mich schwach«, kam die simple Erklärung, »Umso weniger ich davon zu mir nehme, desto besser.«

Unser Blickkontakt brach nicht ab. Eis und Feuer lieferten sich weiterhin einen stummen Kampf, wobei ich es allerdings nicht für nötig hielt, ihm auf die Nase zu binden, dass es Sinn und Zweck der Beruhigungsmittel war, dass er sich schwach fühlte. Stattdessen erwiderte ich: »Damit du weiter unsere Technologie sabotieren kannst, nicht wahr?«

»Du bist doch nur wütend, weil ihr mich nicht daran hindern könnt.«

Das boshafte Grinsen war auf _Big Reds_ Gesicht zurückgekehrt und ich spürte zornige Wärme in meine Wangen kriechen. Erstens, weil er Recht hatte, und zweitens, weil mir die großspurigen Sprüche ausgingen. Da ich mich aber selten zu Gefühlsausbrüchen hinreißen ließ, wandte ich nur ruckartig und ohne einen weiteren Kommentar den Kopf ab. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich über diese Sache aufzuregen. Zumal sie _Big Red_ auf eine hämische Weise fröhlich stimmte. Vielleicht ließ sich heute ja doch mit ihm reden, nachdem ich ihm einen kleinen Triumph gegönnt hatte.

»Erzähl mir mehr von deiner Position als Alpha«, wechselte ich abrupt das Thema, meine Nase schon wieder hinter dem Holoboard versenkt, »Wer hat dich in dieses Amt behoben? Musstest du darum mit anderen Anwärtern kämpfen?«

 _Big Red_ schnaubte belustigt.

»Ist das dein Ernst? Wie wählt ihr denn eure Anführer aus? Schmeißt ihr etwa alle Kandidaten in einen Ring, damit sie sich die Köpfe einschlagen, bis einer übrig bleibt? Nein. Wenn ein Ilexx beschließt, dass er einem anderen zur Jagd folgt, ordnet er sich ihm automatisch unter. Wem jeder blind in den Tod folgen würde, ist der Alpha. Zufrieden?«

»Und es gibt keine Streitigkeiten, was diese Rangordnung betrifft?«

»Selten«, gab er zu, »Man ist aber gut beraten, sie rasch und unter sich zu klären. Auf einer Jagd hängt unser aller Leben von der Rangordnung ab. Wenn bekannt wird, dass sich ein oder mehrere Jäger ihrer Position nicht bewusst sind, werden sie von der Jagd ausgeschlossen, bis sämtliche Unklarheiten beseitigt sind.«

 _Sieh einer an_ , kam es mir in den Sinn, während ich die Informationen niederschrieb, um die mich ein jeder Kulturforscher beneidet hätte, _Eine Rasse, die aufgrund von rauen Lebensbedingungen den Zusammenhalt sucht. Ob wir Menschen das auch tun würden?_

»Ein Alpha wird also nur dann abgelöst, wenn er in einem anderen Ilexx bessere Führungsqualitäten sieht als er selber besitzt. Habe ich das richtig verstanden?«

»So in etwa«, brummte _Big Red_. Seine Schwanzspitze zuckte angespannt und in mir kam der Verdacht auf, dass er etwas verschwieg. Es schadete also nicht, ihm noch ein wenig mehr auf den Zahn zu fühlen.

»Was passiert, wenn sich der Alpha als unwürdig erweist?«

» _Unwürdig_?!«

»Den Stamm wissentlich in eine katastrophale Lage bringt, zum Beispiel«, zog ich mich rasch aus der Affäre. Es wäre unklug, wenn _Big Red_ den falschen Eindruck bekam, ich könne auf ihn persönlich anspielen.

»Oder sich einem Ilexx unterordnet, den nur er als würdig ansieht und sonst keiner«, fuhr ich fort, »Oder seine Führungsposition ausn...«

»So etwas passiert nicht!«

Das war eindeutig. Eindeutig, dass ich einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen hatte. Womit genau, wusste ich allerdings nicht zu sagen. Weiter nachhaken traute ich mich aber auch nicht, da _Big Reds_ gute Laune und damit meine Möglichkeit, an weitere Informationen zu kommen, auf dem Spiel stand.

»Schon verstanden«, beschwichtigte ich ihn deshalb, vermerkte mir in meinen Notizen allerdings, dass er mir mit Sicherheit nicht alles erzählt hatte, was er wusste. Das erkannte ich alleine daran schon, wie sehr sein locker gefesselter Schwanz hin und her schlug und sich die von der Mauser struppigen Federn in seinem Nacken sträubten. Irgendetwas an dieser Sache gab es, über das er lieber nicht sprach. Vielleicht wäre es nun klug, eine weniger heikle Frage zu stellen.

»Gibt es eigentlich auch weibliche Alpha-Ilexx?«

Ich warf ihm über das Holoboard hinweg einen abschätzenden Blick zu. Natürlich kannte ich die Antwort bereits, doch an das, worauf ich eigentlich hinaus wollte, tastete ich mich lieber langsam heran.

»Wieso sollte es die nicht geben?«

Irritiert und ein wenig herablassend sah er mich an.

»Nicht jede Rasse empfindet es als natürlich, eine Frau an die Macht zu lassen«, erklärte ich daraufhin, stieß damit aber auf vehementes Unverständnis.

»Macht?«, _Big Red_ schnaubte einmal mehr, »Wer nur darauf aus ist, kann kein Alpha sein. Mein Amt bringt vor allem Verantwortung und wenig Vorteile mit sich. Aber wahrscheinlich versteht das ein Fusselkopf wie du nicht einmal.«

 _Die Ilexx halten uns Menschen also für machtbesessen. Ob das einen Grund hat?_

Immer größer schien das Puzzle zu werden, das ich zu lösen versuchte; immer mehr Teile tauchten auf, doch die wichtigsten Verbindungsstücke fehlten nach wie vor.

»Ich verstehe dich«, sagte ich ernst, da ich in dieser Hinsicht einer Meinung mit ihm war, »Ein Anführer sollte im Interesse aller handeln, nicht in seinem eigenen.«

 _Der Grund, weshalb ich absolut ungeeignet dafür wäre._

Auf meine Worte hin machte _Big Red_ ein abfälliges Gesicht. Das Vorurteil schien tief zu sitzen und ich konnte ihm das nicht einmal verdenken – die meisten Menschen in Machtpositionen waren Egoisten.

»Das ist aber eigentlich im Moment überhaupt nicht unser Gesprächsthema«, führte ich uns dorthin zurück, wo ich begonnen hatte, »Wir waren bei Alpha-Frauen stehen geblieben. Wie viele gab es davon in eurem Stamm bisher?«

»Auch nicht mehr als Männer. Wieso interessiert dich das so?«

»Genauer gesagt: Wann war die letzte in ihrem Amt?«

Seine Augen verengten sich langsam zu Schlitzen. Begann er den Braten zu riechen?

»War das vor 25 Jahren?«

Diesmal sträubten sich auch die Federn auf seinen Schultern. Er wusste eindeutig, wen ich meinte.

»Ein Alpha namens Shakuyak?«

Er zuckte kurz zusammen, sah mich dann einen Moment lang hart an und sagte schließlich in gefährlich leisem Tonfall: »Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest.«

»Das glaube ich dir nicht.«

Ich legte das Holoboard hinter mich auf die Sitzfläche des Stuhls, dann erwiderte ich seinen stechenden Blick.

»Dein Pech!«, zischte er.

»Nein. Ich muss das wissen. Verstehst du?«

»Gar nichts musst du!«

»Verdammt!«, jetzt hatte er mich doch so weit, dass ich die Beherrschung verlor und von der Stuhllehne aufstand, »Ich versuche herauszufinden, was mit Professor Rayleigh und Shakuyak geschehen ist, nachdem die Verhandlungen zwischen Menschen und Ilexx gescheitert sind!«

»Interessiert mich einen Scheißdreck!«

»Aber du weißt etwas darüber! Ich finde in unseren Datenbanken keine Aufzeichnungen dazu! Nichts! Warum erzählst du es mir nicht einfach?!«

Verzweiflung sprach aus mir, weil ich nicht mehr weiter wusste und ich _Big Red_ zu allem Überfluss nun auch noch meine Absichten verraten hatte.

»Wir Ilexx sprechen nicht darüber!«, knurrte er und riss dabei an seinen Handschellen. Hätte er gekonnt, wäre er wohl handgreiflich geworden. Mich machte es nur wahnsinnig.

»Jetzt hör endlich auf, so verflucht stur zu sein!«, schrie ich ihn an, »Ich **brauche** diese Informationen! Hörst du?! Ich...!«

Während wir beide uns mit zornigen Blicken gegenseitig aufspießten, hatte sich die vorderste und längste von _Big Reds_ Kopffedern gelockert. Jetzt verlor sie gänzlich ihren Halt und taumelte im Segelflug nach unten gen Boden. Ihr Anblick ließ mich augenblicklich verstummen und auch der Ilexx selbst hatte aufgehört, sich gegen seine Fesseln zu sträuben. Gemeinsam sahen wir zu, wie die Feder ihren luftigen Weg fortsetzte. Kurz bevor sie landete, bückte ich mich danach.

Mit einer Wucht, die das Bett erschütterte, begrub ein schwerer, krallenbewehrter Fuß die Feder unter sich. Meinen Arm immer noch ausgestreckt blickte ich zu _Big Red_ auf. Wütend blitzten mir die orangeroten Augen entgegen, während ich nur fragend eine Braue hob.

»Was ist das für dich?«, grollte er, »Ein Andenken? Eines deiner... _Forschungsobjekte_?!«

Das letzte Wort spie er aus wie etwas Ekelhaftes. Ich, der ich selbstverständlich kein Stück überrascht deswegen war, dass die Fußfessel ihn nicht ausreichend festgehalten hatte, erhob mich wieder und blickte gleichgültig zurück. Mein Zorn von gerade eben war genauso schnell verraucht wie er gekommen war und hatte der üblichen Kälte Platz gemacht.

»Und wennschon«, antwortete ich, »Du würdest sie mir in keinem der beiden Fälle überlassen.«

Ich wandte mich um und sammelte mein Holoboard auf. Diese Sitzung war beendet. Es musste schon ein Wunder geschehen, damit ich _Big Red_ die fehlenden Informationen entlocken konnte. Bis dahin blieb mir immerhin noch der Kampf um eine ordentliche Probe Ilexx-Gift.

»Du tust auch, als wüsstest du alles, oder?!«

Bei dem erneuten Klang von _Big Reds_ Stimme hielt ich im Gehen inne.

»Sag nur nicht, du hättest mir die Feder als Andenken gegeben«, erwiderte ich, ohne mich umzudrehen.

Für einen unendlich scheinenden Moment herrschte angespannte Stille in der Zelle. Fast glaubte ich, _Big Red_ werde sich tatsächlich für ein »ja« entscheiden, nur um mir zu widersprechen. Doch ganz so einfach gestrickt war er dann auch wieder nicht.

»Das wirst du nie wissen, du überheblicher, kleiner Scheißer! Hau ruhig wieder ab und lass mich weiter hier verrotten!«

»Wie du willst.«

Ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen, verließ ich ihn. Ich wusste, wann eine Konversation ihren Sinn verlor, und hatte außerdem Wichtigeres zu tun, als mir von einem Ilexx Beleidigungen an den Kopf werfen zu lassen.

Hinüber in den Terrarienraum ging ich, um mich bei der Beobachtung von einigen fluoreszierenden Spinnen wieder zu sammeln. Ihrem hypnotisierenden Gekrabbel zuzusehen, wirkte ungemein entspannend auf mich. Ich brauchte _Big Reds_ Feder nicht. Er hatte keinen Grund, sich aufzuspielen oder sich besonders wichtig vorzukommen. Immerhin besaß ich bereits eine beachtliche Sammlung an unterschiedlichsten Ilexx-Federn. Die meisten davon hatte ich postmortal entnommen und früher oder später würde ich das auch mit den seinen tun. Er mochte ein Prachtexemplar sein, doch vor dem Tod waren wir alle gleich.

Gedankenverloren strich ich über die tätowierten Buchstaben auf meinen Fingerrücken, zog Linie für Linie das Wort nach, welches sie bildeten. Nur ungern gab ich vor mir zu, dass es durchaus nett gewesen wäre, ein Andenken an _Big Red_ zu besitzen, das er mir freiwillig überlassen hatte. Das war Gefühlsduselei, die ich mir nicht leisten konnte.

Mit einem Seufzen trat ich von dem Spinnenterrarium weg. Ich brauchte Abwechslung. Irgendetwas, das ausnahmsweise nichts mit Forschung zu tun hatte. Vielleicht hatte Monet ja Lust auf eine Partie Laserschach.


	5. Memory 5

**Memory 5**

Erwartungsvoll sah Baby 5 mich an. Mir war klar, dass sie auf eine Antwort wartete, doch für einen Moment hatte ich mich tatsächlich in meinen Erinnerungen verloren. _Big Reds_ Feder blitzte strahlend rot vor meinem inneren Auge auf, wie sie langsam durch die Luft segelte. Immer und immer wieder. Als wäre es gestern gewesen. Würde ich sie mir heute letzten Endes doch holen?

»Law? Alles in Ordnung?«

Ich blinzelte, dann erwiderte ich nüchtern Baby 5s Blick.

»Ja...«, ein letztes Mal taumelte die Feder durch meine Gedanken, »Ja, alles in Ordnung. Was wolltest du?«

Eine überflüssige Frage.

»Wissen, ob ich dir behilflich sein kann.«

»Also, um ehrlich zu sein...«

Eigentlich wollte ich meine routinemäßige Ablehnung aussprechen. Jedoch wurde mir just in diesem Moment bewusst, dass ich mir diese einmalige Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen durfte.

»...gibt es da tatsächlich etwas, was du für mich tun kannst«, fuhr ich fort, »Ich werde in ungefähr einer halben Stunde das Kryogenlabor für mich beanspruchen und möchte dort ungestört bleiben. Wenn du also den gesamten Trakt räumen lassen und nur mit meiner Schlüsselkarte zugänglich machen könntest, wäre das Hilfe genug.«

»Aber selbstverständlich! Wird sofort erledigt!«

Sie zog sich hinter die Glaswand zurück, hinterließ dabei eine dünne, weiße Rauchfahne und machte sich sogleich an ihren Schaltpulten zu schaffen. Als ich mich bereits zum Gehen abgewandt hatte, steckte sie allerdings ihren Kopf noch einmal aus dem ovalen Raum hervor.

»Law, was ist mit den Assistenten?«

Kurz hielt ich inne. Natürlich. Irgendjemand musste den schweren Ilexx auf einer Hoverliege aus der Zelle und durch die Gänge transportieren.

»Ich mache die Türen zum Kryogentrakt mit einem Einwegcode zugänglich«, beschloss ich kurzerhand, »Sobald sie ihn brauchen, sollen sie mich über den Telekommunikator in Labor 5 kontaktieren. Ich werde dort noch ein paar Dinge vorbereiten müssen.«

»Geht klar, Law! Freut mich, dir eine Hilfe zu sein!«

Stumm und ohne ein Wort des Danks ging ich weiter. Baby 5 war die beste Anlaufstelle, wenn man ein dringendes Anliegen hatte, doch auf die Dauer war sie mir zu anstrengend.

In den geräumigen Aufzug, der zum Sicherheitstor des Zellentrakts führte, schob ich meinen Hoverwagen hinein, unten angekommen wieder hinaus. Das Tor selbst öffnete sich nach dem Eintippen einiger Passwörter, dem Scannen meiner Schlüsselkarte und einer Netzhautüberprüfung. Ich schritt hindurch und fand mich in dem Gewirr aus Zellenblöcken wieder. Oft hatte ich diesen Weg schon zurückgelegt – manchmal einfach nur, weil ich einer Pflicht nachkommen musste, manchmal aufgeregt wie ein Kind an Weihnachten – doch noch nie war er mir so endlos lang erschienen. Es war, als realisiere ich erst jetzt nach und nach, was auf mich zukam. _Big Red_ würde bereits in weniger als einer Stunde nicht mehr hier sein, aus meiner Welt verschwunden, unwiderruflich. Eine Schande, denn ich hatte durch ihn riesige Fortschritte in meinen Forschungen gemacht und gleichzeitig einen faszinierenden Gesprächspartner in ihm gefunden. Ein wenig vermissen würde ich ihn, das musste ich mir eingestehen, als ich vor der Tür von Zellenblock F8 Halt machte. Ich öffnete sie und holte im Inneren angelangt erst einmal eine Flasche mit Desinfektionsspray aus dem Terrarienraum. Diese stellte ich zu dem Tablett auf den Hoverwagen, danach zog ich ihn hinter mir her in den mit Zellen gesäumten Gang hinein.

 _Big Red_ lag auf dem Bett mit einem Handrücken auf seiner Stirn und starrte die Decke an, als ich mich mit meiner Schlüsselkarte dem digitalen Tastenpanel neben der Tür näherte. Sie öffnete sich und das letzte Mal erklang das Zischen von sich vermengenden Luftmassen. Wärme schlug mir entgegen und ich betrat mit meinem Wagen die Zelle.

»Ist es etwa schon so weit?«

Er wandte sich nicht um, als er sprach, und bewegte sich auch sonst nicht, obwohl ihn außer den Ringen um Handgelenke und Schwanz nichts mehr festhielt. Ob er sich seinem Schicksal gefügt hatte, war schwer zu erkennen. Sicher war nur, dass er ganz genau wusste, was unmittelbar bevorstand; darüber hatte ich ihn bereits eine Woche zuvor in Kenntnis gesetzt.

»Ist es«, antwortete ich ernst. Unausgesprochene Dinge lagen mir auf der Zunge, doch keines davon fand den Weg hinaus. Mein Bedauern, mein Dank, meine Unsicherheit, ein Funke der Sehnsucht – rasch waren sie durch meinen Kopf gerauscht, blieben für immer stumm und würden bald schon in den eiskalten Untiefen meines Herzens begraben sein.

»Dann kann ich genauso gut hier liegen bleiben«, beschloss _Big Red_ und senkte mit einem schweren Seufzen seine Augenlider. Kein orangerotes Funkeln mehr – letztendlich hatte ich ihn gebrochen.

Kurzzeitig überkam mich ein Zögern. Die Art und Weise, wie _Big Red_ vor mir lag, erschütterte mich. Ich hatte mit Widerstand gerechnet, hatte gehofft, es werde sich auf einen Kampf hinauslaufen, während dessen Hitze ich froh sein konnte, dass ich es überhaupt irgendwie schaffte, dem Ilexx die Spritze zu verabreichen. Seine Resignation jedoch ließ mir viel zu viel Raum für Gedanken. Mein Blick wanderte dabei von seinen geschlossenen Augen über die matt glänzenden Schuppen hinweg bis hin zu den gefiederten Schultern. Eine ungewollte innere Wärme durchzuckte mich. Ich wusste genau, wie weich diese Schultern waren. Genauer als mir lieb war. Und doch konnte ich die Stunden nicht verteufeln, in denen das Schicksal es zugelassen hatte, dass _Big Reds_ weinrote Federn ihre unsichtbaren Spuren auf meiner Haut hinterließen...

…

..

.

Ich konnte nicht mehr länger warten. Die Stille und das Dämmerdunkel, die in meinem Zimmer vorherrschten, erdrückten mich mit jeder weiteren Minute, die verging. Seit zwei Tagen fehlte im gesamten Gebäude jegliche Energie und nichts funktionierte mehr so wie es sollte. Erst waren es nur die Hauptgeneratoren gewesen, seit gestern lieferten auch die Notstromaggregate keine Elektrizität mehr. Sämtliche Techniker der Forschungsstation waren auf der Suche nach dem Fehler, die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen wurden verdreifacht und man hatte Einheiten zur kalten Seite Punk Hazards losgeschickt, die eingefrorenes Material dort zwischenlagern und bewachen sollten. Das Essen wurde zudem knapp, da die Vorräte an organischen Lebensmitteln nicht groß waren, und an Forschung war sowieso nicht zu denken. In den höher gelegenen Stockwerken hatte sich eine stickige Hitze breit gemacht, während die Tiefgeschosse langsam abkühlten. Versuche mussten abgebrochen werden, Menschen in der Krankenstation starben, die Türen ließen sich nur noch manuell öffnen, einfachste Gerätschaften waren nutzlos. Kurzum: Es herrschte Chaos, in welches Kommandant Vergo mit Mühe und Not Ordnung zu bringen versuchte.

Vollkommen in enge, dunkle Kleidung gewandet machte ich mich an meinen Schreibtischschubladen zu schaffen. Zum Vorschein brachte ich zwei kleine und ein etwas größeres Fläschchen, deren Inhalt ich für genau einen solchen Fall andauernder Finsternis hier aufbewahrt hatte. Zunächst schraubte ich die mit Luminol versetzte Natronlauge auf, dann fügte ich Wasserstoffperoxidlösung hinzu. Die beiden Stoffe vermengten sich und waren in Kürze bereit für den Katalysator. Kaum hatte der erste Tropfen die Oberfläche der Flüssigkeit durchbrochen, zog er einen blauen Lichtschein nach sich, der erst zu Boden trudelte und sich schließlich schlierenartig in der Flasche ausbreitete, bis ein gleichmäßiger Schein das Gefäß erfüllte. Ich hatte mir mit Hilfe einer einfachen chemischen Reaktion eine provisorische Taschenlampe gebastelt, die ich nun wieder fest verschloss. Wirklich erpicht war ich nicht darauf, versehentlich leuchtende Flecken zu hinterlassen. Ein ungefähres Zeitfenster von drei Stunden stand mir zur Verfügung, danach würde das Licht verblasst sein. Drei Stunden reichten jedoch völlig, um meinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

Von meinem Schreibtisch nahm ich ein fest verkorktes Reagenzglas, in dem sich eine Substanz befand, die ich zum genaueren Studieren mit hierher genommen hatte. Sie stammte aus dem Hinterleib eines auf diesem Planeten heimischen Insekts und reagierte mit Sauerstoff zu einem betäubenden Gas, das auch in geringen Mengen seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte. Manche hätten es einen glücklichen Zufall genannt, dass ich das Reagenzglas ausgerechnet jetzt und hier zur Hand hatte und es in meine Hosentasche schieben konnte. Doch war ich Meister darin, einen Nutzen aus allem zu ziehen, was meinen Weg kreuzte, und hätte bei Bedarf schnell eine andere Lösung gefunden. Diese hier befand ich allerdings für die eleganteste.

Mit über den Kopf gezogener Atemmaske, wie sie im Notfallequipment eines jeden Zimmers zu finden war, und dem leuchtenden Fläschchen in der Rechten schlich ich zur Tür hinaus. Der Wohntrakt lag stockdunkel und wie ausgestorben da. Nur aus einem der Gemeinschaftsräume drangen Gesprächsfetzen und Gelächter zu mir herüber. Der Stromausfall sorgte unter anderem dafür, dass man sich ein wenig mehr Zeit für zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen nahm. Nicht wirklich etwas, das meinem Interesse entsprach. Ich stahl mich lieber klammheimlich durch die finsteren Korridore, hinaus aus dem Bereich, in dem wir Forscher während der Notstandsituation verweilen sollten. Ab hier musste ich mit großer Vorsicht weiter vorgehen, denn das patrouillierende Sicherheitspersonal durfte mich auf überhaupt gar keinen Fall bemerken. Weniger wegen dem Ärger, der mir dann blühte, sondern viel mehr, weil meine Chancen, in den Zellentrakt zu gelangen, weit gegen Null fallen würden. Und das wäre _Big Reds_ Tod. Er brauchte Wärme und die würde ich ihm geben. Lange genug hatte ich gezögert, in der Hoffnung, dass die Energie bald in unsere Systeme zurückkehrte und ich nicht zu solch riskanten Methoden greifen musste. Doch da die Problemlösung auch nach 60 Stunden noch in weiter Ferne lag, sah ich mich zum Handeln gezwungen. Schließlich konnte ich es nicht einfach akzeptieren, mir zuerst eine Verlängerung für meinen Ilexx erkämpft zu haben, nur, um ihn dann eine Woche später an die Kälte zu verlieren.

Wie ein Schatten huschte ich durch Gänge, Hallen und die selten benutzten Treppenhäuser, immer dem blauen Schein meines Fläschchens hinterher. Mehr als nur einmal glaubten meine aufmerksam gespitzten Ohren dabei Geräusche wahrzunehmen, welche eine Patrouille ankündeten. Jeder dieser Momente ließ mein Herz bis zum Hals schlagen und ich barg das Licht in meiner Hosentasche. Ein Warten und Lauschen folgte, eng mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gepresst, bis ich mir sicher war, in der Dunkelheit nur meinen eigenen Atem zu hören. Danach setzte ich leisen Schrittes meinen Weg fort. Tiefer und tiefer führte er mich hinab und endete schließlich vor einer schweren Glastür, neben der tote Leuchtbuchstaben die Worte »UG 2, Zellentrakt« bildeten. Rasch riskierte ich einen Blick durch die Scheibe hindurch, konnte aber außer Schwärze nicht viel erkennen. Dafür aber umso mehr hören.

»Hast du das eben auch gesehen?«

»Was?«

»Das Licht.«

Hastig suchte ich Schutz hinter der Wand, die mich von den beiden Soldaten trennte.

»Wo?«

»Na, draußen bei der Treppe.«

Mit einer Hand in der Hosentasche ließ ich mich auf den Boden sinken, dann zog ich mein Reagenzglas voll Betäubungsflüssigkeit hervor. Jetzt zählte jede Sekunde und jeder Handgriff.

»Ist da jemand?!«

Die erste Stimme erklang, lauter als zuvor.

Ich schwieg. Mich noch mehr zu verraten als ich es bereits getan hatte, kam nicht in Frage. Stattdessen entkorkte ich meine chemische Waffe und beugte mich zur Tür hinüber, um diese einen Spalt breit aufzuschieben.

»Du hast dir bestimmt was eingebildet«, meinte nun die zweite Stimme amüsiert, »Die schwarze Suppe hier unten macht dich allmählich etwas mürbe, eh, Ed?«

»Das ist nicht witzig!«

Minderbemitteltes Gelächter des zweiten Soldaten ertönte und ich packte die Gelegenheit sofort beim Schopf, das Reagenzglas mit einem leisen Klirren in den Raum hineinrollen zu lassen.

»Haha, Stromausfall und dann schicken die mich zusammen mit dir hier runter, du Schisser. Haste Vergo nich erzählt, dass du zum Einschlafen immer dein kleines Nachttischlämpchen brennen lässt?«, lachte der Soldat weiter, ganz zu Eds Missfallen.

»Sei still!«, herrschte er seinen Kameraden an, »Hier ist jemand. Ich bin mir sicher. Riechst du das nicht auch?«

Kaum war er verstummt, wieherte der andere auch schon wieder los.

»Klar! Da hat einer nämlich tüchtig einen fahren lassen!«

Meine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich hinter der Atemmaske zu einem mitleidigen Lächeln. Das Klischee vom dummen Soldaten hatte sich hiermit einmal mehr bestätigt.

»Jetzt halt endlich deine Fresse!«, Schritte näherten sich und augenblicklich erstarb mein Lächeln, »Ich geh nachsehen, was das war!«

Das war nicht gut. Damit das Gas wirken konnte, mussten beide im Raum bleiben. Schnell war ich wieder auf den Beinen und drückte mich an die Wand. Ganz gleich, wie dumm ein Soldat war, eines besaßen sie, was ich ganz sicher nicht hatte: Muskelkraft. Wer mich erwischte, für den wäre es ein Leichtes, mich niederzuringen. Weshalb ich meine Leuchtflasche tief in der Hosentasche versenkt hielt und mich langsam immer weiter von der Tür wegschob. In dieser undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit würde sich ein jeder zu seiner Orientierung an die Wände halten. Bevor ich allerdings sagen konnte, welche der beiden der Soldat wählen würde, wäre es unklug, einfach meinen Standort aufzugeben.

»Du bist ein viel größerer Schisser, als ich dachte!«, kam es von Eds Kumpan, doch zu mehr war er nicht mehr fähig, bevor er in einen heftigen Hustenanfall ausbrach. Gleichzeitig hörte ich genau, wie die Tür aufging und jemand mit schwer klimpernden Waffen daraus hervortrat. Immer noch durchzuckte das Husten die Stille, nichtsdestotrotz hielt ich meinen Atem flach. Ohne auch nur das Geringste sehen zu können, war ich gänzlich auf meinen Gehörsinn angewiesen. Ebenso wie der Soldat selber auch.

»Scht! Hör auf zu husten!«, fauchte der gerade, »Ich bin mir sicher, dass hier jemand oder etwas herumschleicht!«

Die Schritte begannen sich vorsichtig in meine Richtung zu bewegen, was mich in kalten Schweiß ausbrechen ließ. Ich durfte meine Mission nicht vermasseln. Alles, was mir übrig blieb, war von der Wand wegzutreten – so rasch und so leise wie nur möglich. Im freien Raum ohne auch nur einen Anhaltspunkt fühlte mich in der Finsternis verloren und musste dem Drang widerstehen, mein Licht hervorzuholen.

Weiterhin erklang das Husten und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich das Risiko eingehen und mich darauf zubewegen musste. Der Lärm, den ich dabei machte, ließ sich nicht vermeiden, und entging auch Ed nicht.

»Halt! Ich hör dich ganz genau! Bleib stehen und gib dich zu erkennen!«

 _Sorry, ist heute ganz einfach nicht im »Umgang mit Soldaten«-Paket_ _mit_ _inbegriffen._

In der Hoffnung, meinem Verfolger nicht geradewegs in die Arme zu laufen, stürzte ich auf die Tür zu. Oder vielmehr dorthin, wo ich sie vermutete. Klar und deutlich war dabei zu vernehmen, wie jemand auf die Knie fiel und das Husten urplötzlich abbrach. Die betäubende Wirkung des Gases hatte wohl endlich eingesetzt. Ich ertastete in der Dunkelheit den Türrahmen und stahl mich hindurch. Dass sich schräg rechts von mir das Sicherheitstor befand, das zu den Zellenblöcken führte, war nicht zu erkennen. Gerne hätte ich nun weiteren Gebrauch von meinem Leuchtfläschchen gemacht, aber hinter mir befand sich immer noch ein zweiter Soldat. Polternd verschaffte auch er sich Zutritt. Seine schweren Stiefel waren zum Schleichen nicht wirklich geeignet und darin sah ich meinen Vorteil.

Glaubte ich.

Auf leisen Sohlen hatte ich mich von der Tür wegbewegt, dabei immer im Hinterkopf, die Stelle zu meiden, wo ich den Ohnmächtigen vermutete. Noch bevor ich es ganz realisierte, war ich dabei seitlich an etwas gestoßen, das sofort seine Hände nach mir ausstreckte.

»Hab ich dich also doch noch erwischt!«

Der Soldat Ed war kaum größer als ich, aber wie erwartet um einiges stärker. Mit stahlhartem Griff packte er beide meiner Arme und drehte sie mir auf den Rücken. Ich biss die Zähne aufeinander, um keinen Schmerzenslaut von mir zu geben.

»Wer bist du und was tust du hier?!«, herrschte er mich an, »Weißt du nicht, dass nur Sicherheitspersonal die Befugnis hat, sich während des Powerdowns hier unten aufzuhalten?!«

Eine Antwort kam für mich nicht in Frage. So dumm war ich nicht, dass ich ihm die Gelegenheit gab, meine Identität per Spracherkennung in Erfahrung zu bringen.

»Antworte gefälligst!«

Ich wurde grob geschüttelt, blieb aber immer noch stumm.

»Muss ich erst damit drohen, dich zu... gah-!«

Er brach in ein schmerzhaft klingendes Husten aus und sah sich somit gezwungen, mich loszulassen. Mit einem Lächeln voller Genugtuung wandte ich mich um. Mein Gegner ging lautstark zu Boden und ich zog triumphierend das Fläschchen aus meiner Tasche hervor. Unter dem bläulichen Licht war klar und deutlich zu erkennen, wie Ed die Arme um den Brustkorb geschlungen dalag und sich zusammenkrampfte. Ein wenig auf die Zunge beißen musste ich mir bei diesem Anblick, da ich mich sonst mit einem hämischen Kommentar doch noch verraten hätte. Stattdessen leistete ich mir ein leises Kichern, dann stieg ich über die niedergestreckten Körper hinweg. Das Insektengas hatte das Seine getan und mir somit den Zugang zum Sicherheitstor gewährt. Seit dem Versagen der Notstromaggregate ließ es sich weder öffnen noch schließen und das war der Hauptgrund, weshalb man Wachen davor postiert hatte. Wobei ich es seltsam fand, dass man diesen Wachen nicht wenigstens eine Taschenlampe überlassen hatte. Manche Umstände allerdings verlangten viel mehr danach, dankbar für sie zu sein, anstatt sie lange zu hinterfragen.

Dem Schein meiner Flasche hinterher zwängte ich mich seitwärts durch den engen Durchgang, den das halb geöffnete Tor freigab. Hätte sich die Energie ausgerechnet in diesem Augenblick dazu entschlossen, in unsere Systeme zurückzukehren, wäre ich wohl Mus gewesen. Nach wenigen stresserfüllten Atemzügen war ich jedoch der potentiellen Knochenpresse entronnen und stand tatsächlich unversehrt im Zellentrakt. Jetzt konnte mich nichts mehr aufhalten – der Rest des Weges war ein Kinderspiel im Vergleich zu dem, was bereits hinter mir lag. Einzig die Türen zu und in Block F8 leisteten ein wenig Widerstand. Dem kam ich mit einem kurzen elektrischen Impuls aus meinem Taser und einem zeitgleich genau abgestimmten Verwenden der Schlüsselkarte bei, schließlich war ich an meinem Ziel angelangt.

Die Kälte, die im Untergeschoss vorherrschte, ließ sogar mich frösteln, und als sich die Tür zur Zelle öffnete, blieb das übliche Zischen aus. _Big Red_ lag unter der dünnen Decke auf seinem Bett, hatte mir den Rücken zugewandt und rührte sich nicht. Sofort reagierte ich, indem ich mir zuerst die Atemmaske vom Gesicht riss und sie dann zusammen mit Lichtflasche und Taser auf dem kleinen Tisch abstellte. Die Wasserversorgung hier unten war gewährleistet (insofern die Leitungen nicht gefroren waren) und Ilexx hielten es erstaunlich lange ohne Nahrung aus, weshalb ich die Temperatur für seine Reaktionslosigkeit verantwortlich machte. Schnell war ich bei ihm und hatte bereits eine Hand nach der Decke ausgestreckt, doch ein dumpfes Grollen brachte mich zum Innehalten.

»Wage es ja nicht!«

Ausdruckslos stand ich da und starrte die Federn an, die unter dem Stoff hervorlugten. Was genau hatte ich mir eigentlich dabei gedacht, als ich hierher aufgebrochen war?

»Ich warne dich!«, knurrte _Big Red_ weiter, »Ich reiß dich in Stücke!«

Der Moment, in dem mir tatsächlich das erste Mal deutlich bewusst wurde, dass ich mich ohne nennenswerten Schutz mit einem ungesicherten Ilexx in einem Raum befand. Meine Überlebenschancen lagen bei etwa fünfzehn Prozent; vielleicht zwanzig, da _Big Red_ sich aufgrund der Kälte nur langsam bewegen konnte. Für einen vernünftigen Menschen wäre die Sache klarer als klar gewesen und er hätte sich zurückgezogen, um das Alien seinem Schicksal zu überlassen. Doch weder war ich vernünftig, noch würde ich es zulassen, dass _Big Red_ vor seiner Zeit den Löffel abgab. Ich brauchte ihn immerhin noch.

»Versuch das ruhig«, erwiderte ich deshalb dreist und ließ mich auf der Bettkante nieder. Wieder ertönte ein Knurren, doch mehr geschah nicht.

»Ich mache mir sicher nicht die Mühe, mich durch diese Finsternis hierher zu dir durchzukämpfen, nur damit du dann lieber erfrierst anstatt dir helfen zu lassen«, fügte ich hinzu, während ich die Decke ein wenig zurückschlug, um mir ein Bild von _Big Reds_ Zustand zu machen. Er hatte sich halb zusammengerollt und die Arme um sich geschlungen. Deutlich war zu erkennen, dass die Wärmeorgane einen blaugrünen Farbton angenommen hatten. Sie hatten fast restlos die gespeicherte Wärmeenergie an den Körper abgegeben und dieser war sicherlich bereits auf die Umgebungstemperatur abgekühlt. Nicht mehr lange und er würde einem Herzstillstand erliegen.

»Verdammt! Bleib bloß wach, hörst du?«

Ohne ein Zögern entledigte ich mich meiner Handschuhe, dann brachte ich eine Hand auf seiner zu liegen. Er zuckte und gab ein wütendes Zischen von sich.

»Wenn das einer deiner Versuche ist, kleiner Scheißer, dann schwöre ich dir – sobald ich mich wieder bewegen kann, schlitze ich dir den Bauch auf!«

»Reg dich ab«, antwortete ich kühl, »Das ist ein Stromausfall. Den hat sich sicher keiner hier ausgesucht. Bis die Ursache dafür gefunden und behoben ist, ist es unmöglich, die Wärme zu regulieren.«

»Dann lass mich frei!«

»Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich das gegenwärtig nicht.«

Ein ungeduldiges Schnauben entwich ihm.

»Du bist also hier, um mich vor dem Kältetod zu retten? Wirklich großzügig von dir.«

Der Sarkasmus entging mir nicht, doch ich reagierte nicht darauf. Meine Aufmerksamkeit war vollkommen auf das Wärmeorgan unter meiner Handfläche gerichtet. Zarte, fast schon membranartige Haut, die heftig zu pulsieren begonnen hatte, kaum, dass meine Wärme sie berührte. Gierig nahm es alles davon auf, was es bekommen konnte, und pumpte das nun wieder aufgeheizte Blut umgehend durch die Gefäße des Ilexx. Wie lange es dauern würde, die blaugrüne Farbe wieder zu einer roten oder wenigstens gelben werden zu lassen, konnte ich dabei nur mutmaßen, da noch niemand getestet hatte, in welchem Ausmaß die Ilexx dazu in der Lage waren, Wärmeenergie durch bloßen Hautkontakt mit einem anderen Lebewesen aufzunehmen.

Plötzlich entzog sich _Big Red_ meiner Berührung und drehte sich zu mir um. Blitzende Augen durchbohrten mich und für einen unendlich scheinenden Moment setzte mein Herzschlag aus. War das nun das Ende? Sah so mein Tod aus? Zerfetzt von meinem eigenen Forschungsobjekt?

»Glaubst du wirklich, das reicht aus, um mich aufzuwärmen? Mach es entweder richtig oder lass es bleiben!«

Nach dieser Ansage blieben mir alle schlauen Kommentare erst einmal im Hals stecken und meine Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich. Ich wusste, was _Big Red_ meinte. Und ich wusste auch, dass er Recht hatte – simples Händchenhalten würde dem Erfrieren nicht lange vorbeugen.

Mit meiner üblichen Maske der Nüchternheit hob ich die Decke an und legte mich darunter. Danach näherte ich mich vorsichtig dem immer noch mürrisch dreinblickenden _Big Red_ an. Achtete darauf, dass die Wärmeorgane an seinen Oberschenkeln und am Bauch mich ausreichend berührten und nahm beide seiner Hände in die meinen. Das Ganze ließ er anstandslos über sich ergehen und keiner von uns verlor währenddessen ein Wort. Dann lagen wir einander gegenüber da und starrten uns in die Augen. Wieder traf Feuer auf Eis, obwohl es doch ich war, der ihn wärmte. Wieder tauchte ich tief ab in die hasserfüllten Abgründe seiner Seele, wobei ich jedoch feststellen musste, dass sich seit dem Tag unseres ersten Aufeinandertreffens etwas grundlegend verändert hatte. Etwas, das Neugierde sein konnte, das zwar unbeherrscht war, aber das Spiel aus Dominanz, Widerstand und Abhängigkeit mit ihm erst spielenswert machte. Fühlten sich so Soldaten im Kampf, wenn sie einen Gegner gefunden hatten, der ihnen ebenbürtig war?

Ich wandte den Blick ab und senkte den Kopf. Im bläulichen Schein der Leuchtflasche glänzten die Krallen des Ilexx zwischen meinen Händen. Seine Pranken waren riesig, ich bedeckte mit meinen Handflächen gerade ausreichend seine Wärmeorgane, die weiterhin angeregt unter meiner Berührung pulsierten. Kühl und glatt waren die Schuppen, die ich sachte umschlossen hielt, und um sein rechtes Handgelenk spannte sich ein Goldreif. Er lag so eng an, dass ihn niemand entfernen konnte, ohne ihn zu beschädigen oder _Big Red_ unnötig zu verletzen. Filigrane Gravuren zierten ihn und ich erinnerte mich, dass die meisten unserer gefangenen Ilexx dieses Schmückstück besaßen.

»Wozu trägst du den Armreif?«, fragte ich, den Blick weiterhin auf die schimmernden Windungen des Metalls gerichtet. Der breite Brustkorb des Aliens hob und senkte sich daraufhin einige Male, bevor die tiefe Stimme erklang, ruhiger als zuvor.

»Ich bin Jäger«, sagte _Big Red_ schlicht, »Nur Jäger tragen einen Goldreif.«

»Ihr seid also nicht alle Jäger?«, hakte ich nach und hob dabei den Kopf wieder, um mein Gegenüber eindringlich anzusehen. Hatten wir etwa ein völlig verkehrtes Bild vom Zusammenleben der Ilexx?

»Sind wir nicht«, ein schwaches Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab, »Wir tragen den Reif von einem Alter von zehn bis zur Volljährigkeit. Nur, wer es bis dahin schafft, dass er sich nicht mehr lösen lässt, kann Jäger werden. Unsere Aufgabe verlangt Stärke und Ausdauer von uns ab, die ein Hüter nie haben wird.«

»Hüter?«

»Sie hüten unsere Häuser und Familien. Erbauen unsere Dörfer, stellen her, was wir zum Leben brauchen, und treiben Handel mit den Horug. Wir Jäger gewährleisten im Gegenzug Schutz und sorgen für Nahrung.«

Ausdrucksstark wölbte sich jeder einzelne Muskel _Big Reds_ und unterstrich das Gesagte auf eine Weise, die mir das Bild einer Ilexx-Frau in den Kopf projizierte, die zuhause auf ihren Krieger wartete. Zu schade, dass ich mein Holoboard nicht bei mir hatte. Der rote Riese war heute außerordentlich gesprächig.

»Und du...?«, begann ich ernst und sah wieder auf unsere Hände hinab, »Hast du... eine Familie? Einen... Hüter?«

Anspannung durchfuhr ihn wie ein Zittern. Hatte ich das falsche Thema angeschnitten?

»Nein«, sagte er knapp und beließ es dabei. Er wollte nicht darüber reden und ich ging auch nicht näher darauf ein. Meine Position dicht an dicht mit ihm konnte mir schnell zum Verhängnis werden, wenn ich ihn unüberlegt reizte.

Eine lange Stille folgte. Nur unsere gleichmäßigen Atemzüge waren zu hören und ich beobachtete fasziniert, wie die Wärmeorgane unter meinen Händen langsam ihre Farbe von blaugrün zu einem gelbgrün wechselten. Ganz langsam schienen meine Bemühungen Wirkung zu zeigen, doch reichten sie aus? Ein aufmerksamer Blick _Big Reds_ schuppigen Körper hinab genügte, um sagen zu können, dass nur jene Wärmeorgane von meiner Nähe profitierten, die mich auch tatsächlich berührten. Fror er denn nicht unwahrscheinlich? Warum zog er mich nicht gierig nach Wärme an sich? War es ihm unangenehm, mehr von mir zu verlangen? Wollte er sich seine Schwäche selbst nicht eingestehen?

 _Er ist ein genauso sturer Bock wie du, Law. Du müsstest ihn_ _eigentlich_ _lesen können wie ein Buch._

Mir entwich ein ungeduldiges Seufzen, dann nahm ich einfach einen seiner Arme und legte ihn um mich. Auf diese Weise war es mir möglich, mich mit angenervt geschlossenen Augen noch viel enger an ihn zu drängen, bis ich seine Schulterfedern an meinem Gesicht spürte. Eine meiner Hände lag an seiner Brust, die andere hatte ich unter das Kopfkissen geschoben.

»Du...?«

»Sei einfach still, du Esel«, brummte ich ohne weitere Erklärung in die Federn hinein. Meine Lage war schon lange nicht mehr eine so verletzliche gewesen, aber was nahm man nicht alles auf sich, um ein Forschungsobjekt vor dem Tod zu bewahren? Meine einzige Genugtuung an der Sache war, dass sich _Big Red_ ebenso viel Blöße wie ich geben musste – wenn nicht sogar mehr – und demzufolge mit Sicherheit ein nicht minder verdrießliches Gesicht zog. Bestätigt wurde meine Annahme dadurch, dass ich nur einen Moment später mit einem Griff fest wie ein Schraubstock an ihn gedrückt wurde. Letztlich hatte er meiner Wärme wohl doch nicht mehr widerstehen können.

Wieder machte sich das Schweigen zwischen uns breit. Er hatte sich mit dem Kopf leicht seitlich an den meinen geschmiegt, so dass das Wärmeorgan nahe der rechten Wange meine Haare berührte. Unter meiner Hand nahm ich seinen Herzschlag wahr, der beständig im selben Rhythmus pochte und sich nach und nach dem meinen anglich. Wohl, um die Wärmeaufnahme zu beschleunigen, während ich in seinen Armen lag und die völlige Gänze seines Körpers an meinem spürte. Sehnige Gliedmaßen, der muskulöse, breite Brustkorb, Schuppenkleid und pergamentweiche Haut gleichermaßen, die mächtige Schwere zwischen seinen Beinen und ein kaum hörbares Grollen, das mit jedem Atemzug seiner Kehle entwich und mich in eine eigenartige Ruhe bettete. Ich fühlte mich nicht unwohl hier, obwohl jeder menschliche Instinkt mir eigentlich sagen sollte, dass Gefahr von dem Alien an meiner Seite ausging. Dann jedoch wiederum – wer von uns war das Alien? Hatte ich in der Vergangenheit nicht bewiesen, dass es Gründe genug gab, mich ebenso zu fürchten wie ihn? Meine harten Gesichtszüge wurden sanfter, während ich still und heimlich das Gefühl von unfassbar weichen Federn an meiner Wange genoss. Lange war es her, dass ich mit jemandem das Bett auf diese Weise geteilt hatte. Noch sehr viel länger, ohne dabei sexuelle Absichten zu hegen. Und vielleicht war die Frage gar nicht, wer von uns beiden das Alien war. Sondern, ob wir uns gegenseitig als fremde Lebensformen akzeptierten.

Auf einmal erklang seine tiefe Stimme direkt neben meinem Ohr. Er sprach leise und beinahe so, als bereue er seine Worte, noch bevor er sie ausgesprochen hatte.

»Sie war meine Eimutter.«

Fast wollte ich fragen, wen er meinte. Doch die Erkenntnis kam schneller über mich als ich Sätze formen konnte.

 _Shakuyak._

Ich hielt vollkommen still und sagte nichts. Er hatte sich genau jetzt dazu entschlossen, mir zu erzählen, was nur er wusste, und ich glaubte nicht, ihn noch einmal wieder in dieser Gefühlslage zu erwischen.

»Meine Eltern haben mir von ihr erzählt. Ich selbst habe sie nie gesehen. Sie liebte diesen Menschen namens Rayleigh und wollte ein Friedensabkommen mit seinem – deinem Stamm schließen. Aber sie hat alle betrogen. Sie sagte, sie werde sich dem Menschen-Alpha unterwerfen, sie sagte, alle Ilexx seien nun Gefangene der Menschen. Keiner hat ihr Handeln jemals verstanden, doch es führte noch an Ort und Stelle dazu, dass man sie ihres Postens entmachtete. Danach entbrannte ein Kampf, bei dem viele Ilexx und auch Menschen ihr Leben lassen mussten. Es heißt, Shakuyak wurde dabei ebenfalls getötet.«

Meine Stirn legte sich in nachdenkliche Falten. Dasselbe erzählte man sich hier von Prof. Rayleigh. Ich wusste nicht, wie zufrieden mich diese Geschichte stimmen sollte. Die Textpassagen aus den Aufzeichnungen des Professors, die Alpha Shakuyak beschrieben, waren zwar zweifelsohne ein wenig zu voll mit Lobpreisungen, doch hinterhältiges Handeln wollte dennoch nicht zu ihrem Charakter passen. Sie habe immer das Beste für ihren Stamm im Sinne gehabt, so betonte Rayleigh mehrere Male. Ich glaubte ganz einfach nicht, dass _Big Reds_ Erzählung die vollkommene Wahrheit war. Sowohl die Menschen als auch die Ilexx kannten jeweils nur einen kleinen Teil davon, doch was sich wirklich zugetragen hatte, blieb ein Rätsel. Vielleicht musste ich mich mehr anstrengen, noch tiefer in den Archiven graben.

»Ich bin ihr einziger überlebender Nachkomme«, erklärte _Big Red_ weiter, »Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Das weiß ich nicht. Jeder andere würde es genauso wie ich geheim halten. Niemals sonst würden mir die anderen vertrauen und zur Jagd folgen.«

Er legte unter der Decke seinen Schwanz auf meinen Schuhen zurecht, dann fügte er grimmig an: »So. Jetzt weißt du, warum wir Rayleigh hassen und es keinen Frieden zwischen uns und euch geben kann.«

»Eine Interessante Geschichte, in der Tat. Aber eines hast du ausgelassen«, meinte ich mit einem frechen Lächeln, »Und zwar den Teil, wo Professor Rayleigh euch unsere Sprache beibringt.«

»Pah! Als ob wir das nötig hätten!«, harte Krallen auf meinem Rücken erinnerten mich daran, dass ich meine Großspurigkeit eventuell ein wenig zügeln sollte, »Was du da als deine Sprache hörst, ist eigentlich die unsere. Wir können jede Lebensform, die kompatibel mit unseren Gehirnwellen ist, im Glauben lassen, dass wir ihre Sprache sprechen.«

Diese Information wischte mir einmal mehr die Selbstgefälligkeit vom Gesicht.

»Aber meine Gedanken lesen kannst du nicht«, murrte ich. Dass sich jemand Zugang zu meinem Gehirn verschaffte, behagte mir nicht.

»Nein, das nicht«, schnaubte _Big Red_ , »Und darum bin ich sogar froh. Wer weiß, was in einem Kopf vor sich geht, der aussieht wie der Arsch eines Gauoron.«

»Selber Arsch.«

»Fusselkopf.«

»Idiot.«

»Kleiner Scheißer.«

Mein Lächeln kehrte zurück bei dieser wenig intelligenten Konversation. Noch nie hatte ich eine Person getroffen, die mir auf diese Weise Kontra gab. Neider, Bewunderer, Nervensägen und Angsthasen war ich gewohnt, doch dieser Ilexx schaffte es als erster, mich immer wieder gleichermaßen sowohl auf die Palme als auch zum Lächeln zu bringen. Es war ein Gefühl, von dem ich mir sicher war, dass ich es schon viel früher hätte kennen lernen sollen. Etwas, was dem Kind in meinem Inneren eine tiefe Zufriedenheit spendete und die Einsamkeit besiegte.

Nur wenig später erlosch das bläuliche Licht und ließ _Big Red_ und mich in einer völligen Finsternis zurück. Er hatte seine Stirn an meine gelegt und obwohl bald schon seine Wärmeorgane in einem klaren Rotton zu leuchten begannen, rührte sich keiner von uns. Die Stunden, die uns blieben, bis der Strom zurückkehrte, waren die Stunden, in denen wir es zuließen, uns vollkommen fallen zu lassen. Ohne ein Wort lagen wir nebeneinander und wussten, dass es eine Situation wie diese – so friedlich und ungezwungen – zwischen uns nie mehr wieder geben würde. Sobald die Normalität Einzug hielt, wären wir auch wieder Feinde. Bis es jedoch so weit war, schmiegte ich mich an seine gefiederte Schulter und gab mich der Illusion hin, ich könne in dieser kurzen Zeit den Schmerz vergessen, den meine Familie in meinem Herzen hinterlassen hatte, als sie aus diesem Leben schied.


	6. No more Memory

**No more Memory**

Ich konnte nicht mehr länger warten. Bevor mich meine eigenen Erinnerungen davon abhielten, musste ich handeln. Der einzige Wert, den die Stunden in _Big Reds_ Armen für mich haben durften, war der, dass sie mir die Erlaubnis eingebracht hatten, mir sein Gift zu holen. Noch gestern hatte ich ihm eine frische Probe abgezapft, während weitere in meinem Gefrierschrank lagerten. Ganz ohne ihn würde ich meine Forschungen fortführen können – ich brauchte ihn nicht.

Meine Hand griff nach dem kleinen Fläschchen Pentobarbital, welches mit einem Gummipfropfen verschlossen war. Gegen das Licht gehalten wurde schnell klar, dass sich nicht mehr viel Wirkstoff darin befand. Knapp würde er ausreichen, um einen Ilexx innerhalb von zehn Minuten sanft entschlafen zu lassen. Ich musste bei Gelegenheit das Mittel nachbestellen.

»Einen Gefallen hättest du mir wenigstens tun können«, kam es mit Grabesstimme von _Big Red_ , während ich die Hohlnadel der Spritze durch den Gummipfropfen stieß.

»Der da wäre?«

Hochkonzentriert zog ich die Flüssigkeit auf, die mit einem blauen Farbstoff versehen war, damit man etwaige Spritzer leicht erkennen konnte. Sie reichte wirklich nur knapp. Da ich jedoch festgestellt hatte, dass die Firma, von der wir Euthanasie-Mittel bezogen, ihre Dosierungsangaben einigermaßen großzügig bemessen hatte, befand ich es nicht für nötig, loszuziehen und bei meinen Kollegen schnorren zu gehen. Für mein Vorhaben war die Menge ausreichend.

»Du hättest den Kaffee weglassen können.«

Vorwurfsvoll sah _Big Red_ mich an. Das erste Mal heute, dass er mir überhaupt den Kopf zuwandte. Nur flüchtig erwiderte ich seinen Blick, dann legte ich die Spritze zurück auf das Cellulosetuch und sagte schlicht: »Der war nötig.«

Ich zog den Hoverwagen näher zum Bett und ließ mich der Bequemlichkeit halber auf der Kante nieder. _Big Red_ antwortete mit einem freudlosen Auflachen.

»Sogar kurz vor meinem Tod reibst du mir noch unter die Nase, dass ich absolut gar nichts gegen dich ausrichten kann. Du bist ein Monster, kleiner Scheißer. Ich hätte dich umbringen sollen, als ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte.«

»Ich wundere mich heute noch, warum du es nicht getan hast«, gab ich ehrlicherweise zu, nahm das Desinfektionsspray zur Hand und suchte am weichen Teil von _Big Reds_ rechten Oberarm nach einer geeigneten Stelle für die Injektion.

»Nicht nur du«, knirschte der Ilexx, wobei er wütend in die andere Richtung sah. Ich ignorierte das, da ich gefunden hatte, wonach ich suchte. Großzügig bedeckte ich die weiße Hautpartie mit Desinfektionsmittel und wischte überschüssige Tropfen mit dem Tupfer fort. Danach stellte ich die Plastikflasche weg und krempelte die Ärmel meines Laborkittels nach oben. Den Tupfer in unmittelbarer Reichweite nahm ich die Spritze vom Tablett und hielt sie mit der Nadel nach oben, Mittel- und Zeigefinger auf den dafür vorgesehenen, abstehenden Plastikteilen. Ich übte ein wenig Druck mit dem Daumen auf ihr unteres Ende aus, bis ein kleiner Tropfen Flüssigkeit austrat. Prüfend überwachte ich diesen Vorgang. Jetzt war ich bereit, zu tun, was das Militär für notwendig erachtete.

Ich sah zu _Big Red_ hinab. Immer noch starrte er mit finster zusammengezogenen Brauen die Wand an; hatte dabei sogar seine Arme auf der Brust verschränkt. Ganz so gebrochen wie er zunächst den Anschein gemacht hatte, war er wohl doch nicht. Anders hatte ich es von ihm aber auch nicht erwartet. Bis zum letzten Moment hatte ich es nicht geschafft, ihn zu zähmen – er war wild und frei geblieben, ein stolzer Krieger der Ebenen.

»Nun...«, sagte ich ohne einen einzigen Ausdruck im Gesicht, »Jetzt ist es zu spät, falsche Entscheidungen zu bereuen.«

Wütend fuhr _Big Reds_ Kopf herum, dann durchbohrten mich seine gefährlich funkelnden Augen.

»Ich bereue **nichts**!«

Für einen Moment lieferten wir uns den stummen Kampf zwischen Feuer und Eis. Wenn nicht er, war es dann etwa ich, der bereute?

 _Hör auf! Denk nicht darüber nach! Tu es und lass die Sache endlich vorbei sein!_

Ohne den Blickkontakt abzubrechen, versenkte ich die Nadel in _Big Reds_ Arm. Kein Zucken durchfuhr seinen Körper; nur das fortwährende Feuer seiner Augen, das sich in meine Netzhaut zu brennen drohte, loderte hell auf.

»Es wird schnell gehen«, gab ich monoton die Floskeln von mir, die der Beruhigung dienen sollten, und drückte dabei mit meinem Daumen das Pentobarbital Milliliter für Milliliter in _Big Reds_ Blutbahnen, »Du wirst einschlafen. Du wirst nichts spüren.«

»Wenigstens etwas«, zischte er zurück.

Keine fünf Sekunden später war die Spritze leer und ich zog sie aus dem Arm heraus, während ich den Tupfer fest auf die Einstichstelle presste. Wie ein nutzlos gewordenes Spielzeug warf ich die Spritze auf das Tablett und würdigte sie keines Blickes mehr. Ich hatte getan, wofür ich hierher gekommen war, und immer bewusster wurde mir, dass es einen Teil tief in meinem Inneren gab, der das nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen konnte.

Länger hielt ich dem Glühen von _Big Reds_ Augen nicht mehr stand und wandte mich ab, wobei ich auch den Arm sinken ließ, der den Tupfer hielt. Was war das, was mich erfüllte? Es war Kälte, aber nicht jene, die ich mir ausgesucht hatte. Es war dieselbe Kälte, die der kleine Junge von damals verspürt hatte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass die von einem Irren erstochenen Eltern ebenso wie die Schwester nie wieder aufwachen würden.

 _Einsamkeit, Law. Sie ist zurück._

Doch es war zu unserem Besten.

Ich erhob mich und sorgte mit automatisierten Handgriffen für Ordnung auf dem Hoverwagen. Danach drehte ich mich wieder zum Bett um und sah, dass _Big Red_ einen Arm auf seine Brust gelegt hatte und der andere seitlich neben seinem Körper ruhte. Die Augen geschlossen wartete er auf die Wirkung der Injektion, die bald einsetzen würde. Er strahlte eine ungewöhnliche Gefasstheit dabei aus, seine Gesichtszüge beinahe königlich und immer noch voll unbändiger Kraft. Das Rot seiner Schuppen schimmerte lebhaft, die Federn überzog ein harter Glanz. Sogar die Wärmeorgane schienen zu leuchten. Wie so oft war ich gefesselt von der Perfektion dieses für die Jagd geschaffenen Körpers und seiner Schönheit, an die nichts herankam, was ich auf meinem Heimatplaneten je gesehen hatte. Noch jetzt, da ich wusste, dass ich das Geschehene nicht wieder rückgängig machen konnte, loderte die Faszination in mir.

Ein sanftes Lächeln im Gesicht trat ich auf _Big Red_ zu, legte meine Handschuhe ab und ließ meine Finger durch das weinrote Federkleid gleiten. Das Knurren, das daraufhin folgte, war leise und ich machte die einsetzende Verlangsamung der Körperfunktionen dafür verantwortlich. Wirklich viel Zeit im wachen Zustand blieb ihm nicht mehr und so beugte ich mich andächtig zu seinem rechten Ohr hinab, bis mein Mund nahe der geschuppten Fransen war. Fast lautlos bewegten sich meine Lippen, als ich ihm zuflüsterte, was ich nicht für mich behalten konnte. Meine Hand grub sich immer wieder in die Federn an seiner Schulter, gab sich unbewusst meiner Schwäche für flauschige Dinge hin und unterstrich somit jedes einzelne Wort, das meinen Mund verließ. Ernsthaftigkeit vermischte sich mit dem Zittern der Aufregung und wurde zu einem verschwörerischen Augenfunkeln, als ich mich wieder aufrichtete. _Big Red_ erwiderte dies, indem er zufrieden zu lächeln begann, immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen. Er hatte verstanden. Noch beeinflusste die Müdigkeit sein Aufnahmevermögen nicht.

Gemeinsam mit meinem Blick wanderte meine Hand ein letztes Mal an dem gefiederten Rücken hinab. Schwarz und unheilvoll blitzten dabei zwischen den roten Federn die Buchstaben hervor, die auf meine Fingerrücken tätowiert waren.

 _D – E – A – T – H_

Die fortwährende Erinnerung daran, dass der Tod hinter jeder Ecke lauerte und uns geliebte Personen im Bruchteil nur eines Wimpernschlags entreißen konnte. Oder vielleicht doch meine größte Angst, mit der ich mich zu identifizieren gelernt hatte? Was es auch war – es war ein Teil von mir, den ich gleichermaßen liebte wie auch hasste. Wieso war ich geworden, was ich fürchtete?

Abrupt ließ ich von _Big Red_ ab und wandte mich zum Gehen. Für mich gab es hier nichts mehr zu tun. In weniger als zehn Minuten würden bereits die Assistenten hier sein und den schweren Körper des Ilexx auf eine Hoverliege hieven, um ihn ins Kryogenlabor zu bringen. Eine Aufgabe, die sie – so alle Götter des Universums es wollten – ganz alleine und zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit bewerkstelligen konnten. Mussten, wenn ihnen die Bekanntschaft mit meinem Unmut nicht gerade am Herzen lag.

Meinen Wagen im Schlepptau trat ich aus der Zelle und löste mit einem gleichgültig eingetippten Code die Fesseln des Aliens. Sie waren nicht mehr vonnöten, ebenso wie eine geschlossene Tür oder sonstige Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. _Big Red_ war längst nicht mehr in der Lage dazu, sich zu bewegen. Weshalb ich ohne mich umzudrehen den Rückweg antrat. Einzig zwei unheilvolle Sätze kamen mir über die Lippen, während ich den Gang des Zellenblocks F8 entlangschritt.

»Schlaf schön, _Big Red_. Wir sehen uns – bald schon.«

Die nüchterne Maske der Unnahbarkeit legte sich zurück auf mein Gesicht und ich ließ die Vergangenheit hinter mir. Es gab viel zu tun. Allem voran einen Durchgangscode für den Kryogentrakt einzurichten.


	7. Conclusions

**Conclusions**

Zurück in Labor 5 war das erste, was mir auffiel, dass nahe dem Fenster jemand einen Hoverwagen geparkt hatte, auf dem die Ausrüstungsteile _Big Reds_ lagen; gründlich gereinigt und gegen Stöße sicher geschützt auf Tücher gebettet. Monet hatte wieder einmal erfolgreich bewiesen, wie unschlagbar ihre Überredungskünste waren. Vielleicht sollte ich sie zum Dank auf eine Partie Laserschach einladen.

Ich stellte meinen eigenen Wagen in einer Ecke des Raumes ab, dann entsorgte ich den darauf befindlichen Abfall und legte das leere Tablett ins Waschbecken. Darum würde ich mich später kümmern. Jetzt war mir erst einmal danach, mich einfach auf einem Stuhl an meinem Schreibtisch niederzulassen und gar nichts zu tun. Ohne es zu wollen oder zunächst gar zu merken, hatte mich die vergangene halbe Stunde stark mitgenommen. Zuvor verdrängte und in Vergessenheit geratene Erlebnisse waren vor meinem inneren Auge aufgetaucht und hatten mich an etwas erinnert, das ich fast schon aufgegeben hatte. Ich streckte eine Hand aus und zog eine Schublade auf. Ein wenig musste ich darin herumkramen, bis ich zu Tage förderte, was ich suchte. Es war ein Foto hinter Glas. Ein auf echtes Papier gedrucktes Foto. Heutzutage benutzte man dafür digitale Rahmen, die nach Belieben die aufgenommenen Motive auch wechseln konnten. Ich hatte das Foto aus dem Archiv entwendet und es zeigte in sehr verschwommener Qualität eine Szene, in der sich Menschen und Ilexx gegenüberstanden. Monet hatte gemeint, es stamme aus einer Zeitung, wie man sie vor 25 Jahren noch verteilt hatte. Herausgegeben von einer der letzten Redaktionen, die nicht auf digitale Medien umgestiegen waren. Das Datum auf dem weißen Fotorand war exakt jenes, das im Militärslog und auch in Prof. Rayleighs Aufzeichnungen den Tag der Verhandlungen zwischen Menschen und Ilexx markierte. Wenn ich eine Lupe zur Hilfe nahm, konnte ich auch ganz genau erkennen, wer Rayleigh war und wie der damalige Kommandant namens Spandine aussah. Ebenfalls identifizierte ich einen schwarzen Ilexx als Alpha Shakuyak. Sie reichte dem Kommandanten gerade die Hand, während Rayleigh schräg neben ihm stand. An sich eine friedliche Szene, die jedoch bald schon ein unschönes Ende nehmen sollte. Zwei Versionen von diesem Ende kannte ich, doch Glauben schenkte ich keiner von beiden. Denn es gab da ein Detail an diesem Bild, das mir hundert neue Möglichkeiten lieferte, den eigentlichen Tathergang zu rekonstruieren. Es war aufgrund der schlechten Bildqualität kaum zu erkennen, aber ich bildete es mir sicher nicht ein: Ein Reif, der beinahe vollständig vom Mantelkragen des Professors verdeckt um dessen Hals lag. Von einem Modeaccessoire bis hin zu einer medizinischen Maßnahme konnte es sich dabei natürlich um alles handeln, doch hatte ich einen ganz bestimmten Verdacht. Der aber auch nur ein Verdacht blieb, da er sich bis zum heutigen Tage weder bestätigen noch ausschließen ließ. Gerne hätte ich mehr Informationen gehabt, doch für die brauchte ich Augenzeugen, die ich ebenfalls nicht hatte. Der Grund, weshalb meine Nachforschungen auf Eis lagen.

Ein ungeduldiger Signalton vom Telekommunikator her erklang und ich war schlagartig zurück in der Gegenwart. Mit einem leisen Seufzen legte ich das Foto auf den Schreibtisch, dann erhob ich mich, um den Anruf anzunehmen. Mit Sicherheit war das die Gruppe der Assistenzforscher, die _Big Reds_ Körper in den Kryogentrakt bringen sollten. Schade nur für sie, dass ich mir bisher nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte, den Zugangscode einzurichten.

Innerlich voll boshafter Vorfreude nahm ich das Gespräch mit einem Knopfdruck entgegen. Ich hatte soeben Lust darauf bekommen, meine Helfer ein wenig zappeln zu lassen.

»Doktor Trafalgar, guten Tag.«

Schon, als ich das breite Milchgesicht irgendeines jungen, verpickelten Mannes vor mir hatte und seine freudige Stimme hörte, wusste ich, dass ich meinen Spaß haben würde. Ich verzog keine Miene und blieb bei meinem ernsten Selbst, als ich antwortete.

»Guten Tag. Aus welchem Grund erfolgt dieser Anruf? Gibt es Schwierigkeiten?«

Zufrieden stellte ich fest, dass der junge Mann irritiert die Stirn kraus zog.

»Nun, das nicht direkt...«

»Aber indirekt?«

»Nein, aber...«, er strich sich nervös eine Strähne hellbraunen Haares hinter ein Ohr, »Wir sind jetzt... also... vor dem Kryogentrakt, ja. Und...«

Sein Blick huschte von mir zu seinen Kollegen, die im Hintergrund um eine große Hoverliege herum standen und sich tuschelnd unterhielten. Nein, Hilfe mit mir würde er von denen nicht bekommen.

»Wir brauchen das Passwort«, brachte er endlich hervor und sah mich wieder an.

»Was für ein Passwort? Ich weiß nichts von einem Passwort«, erwiderte ich, weiterhin ernst. Der Assistent wurde daraufhin noch nervöser und fuhr sich kurz mit der Zunge über die Oberlippe. Immer öfter flackerte sein Blick weg von mir und zu den anderen, deren Geflüster lauter und aufgeregter geworden war. Vielleicht sollte ich so freundlich sein, ihm ein wenig aus der Patsche zu helfen.

»Oder meinst du den Durchgangscode?«, fragte ich scheinheilig.

»Ja!«, er schien erleichtert und erlaubte sich ein Grinsen, »Genau den.«

»Wo seid ihr?«

Ich war noch nicht fertig damit, den Jungen zu schikanieren.

»Vor dem Kryogentrakt. Habe ich doch schon gesagt.«

Langsam war er am verzweifeln, aber ich ließ nicht locker. Dass diese Assistenten das um den Ilexx Herumstehen und sich angeregt Unterhalten als Inhalt eines völlig normalen Arbeitstages betrachten konnten, während in mir der blinde Schmerz des Abschiedes tobte, war völlig inakzeptabel.

»Wo genau?«, hakte ich nach und tat dabei so, als würde ich allmählich ungeduldig werden.

»Na ja!«, der Junge war schon ganz weinerlich, »Links ist die Tür zum Kryogentrakt, rechts der Aufgang zu Ihrem Labor, Doktor! Vielleicht kommen Sie selber kurz runter und...«

»Was?! Wo?!«

Das war die Stimme eines anderen Assistenten gewesen. Einige von ihnen waren von der Hoverliege zurückgewichen, während zwei noch unmittelbar daneben standen und lachten.

»Ach, kommt schon! War nur Spaß!«

»Als ob sich der noch bewegen könnte! Der ist mausetot!«

Wieder Gelächter und eine Assistentin wagte sich daraufhin wieder zögerlich an die Liege heran.

»Gibt es doch Probleme bei euch?«, fragte ich mit einem Schnauben. Diesen erbärmlichen Possenreißern würde das Lachen gleich vergehen.

»I-ich glaube nicht...«

Abschätzend wandte sich der Junge am Telekommunikator um. In genau dem Moment, als ein noch spitzerer Schrei als zuvor schon ertönte.

»Oh mein Gott!«

»Hat er...?!«

»Hat er nicht!«

Jetzt wichen auch die beiden mutigsten zurück. Das Tuch, das den Körper des Ilexx verdeckt hatte, fiel zu Boden.

»Fuck! Hat er doch!«

Ein tiefes Grollen ertönte und ich sah deutlich, wie mein Mittelsmann zu zittern begann. Hektisch fuhr er zu mir herum, sein Gesicht mit Schweißperlen bedeckt. Hinter ihm erhob sich langsam wie in einem Horrorfilm eine rote Gestalt von der Liege.

»Ich denke, ihr habt doch ein Problem«, meinte ich ganz gelassen und lächelte sacht.

»Scheiße! Bringt euch in Sicherheit!«

»Wachen! Wachen!«

Die Bewegungen waren schnell und die Geräusche von zerreißendem Stoff und spritzendem Blut beinahe Musik in meinen Ohren. Noch immer sah ich in das Gesicht des jungen Assistenzforschers, dem es wohl die Sprache verschlagen hatte. Starr vor Schreck brachte er nichts anderes fertig, als mich flehend anzustarren. Mit einem Blick, der ihm klar machen musste, dass ich das Schauspiel mit all meinem Sadismus auskostete, nahm ich ihm die Hoffnung auf Hilfe. Es würde nicht lange wehtun, wenn _Big Red_ ihn umbrachte. Darin war der Jäger immerhin Profi.

Schon im nächsten Moment klatschte ein Schwall roten Blutes auf den Bildschirm. Dann, bevor _Big Red_ in meinem Sichtfeld auftauchen konnte, verabschiedete sich der Strom.

Lächelnd und mit einem leisen Kopfschütteln trat ich vom schwarzen Monitor weg. Sämtliche Gerätschaften in meinem Labor waren tot, ebenso wie die Lichter. Nur das Dämmerdunkel von draußen erhellte den Raum, den ich mit federnden Schritten durchquerte, um das Fenster ein wenig zu öffnen. Nach so viel Aufregung konnte Frischluft nicht schaden.

Kurz blieb ich an dem Geländer stehen, das außen angebracht war, da das Fenster bis zum Boden reichte, und blickte auf die Ebenen hinaus. Die roten Lichter, die dort tanzten, waren zahlreicher geworden und ein warmer Wind wehte Staubwolken vor sich her in Richtung Nachtseite. Es war, als wollten die Kräfte der Natur dem Chaos etwas mehr an Ausdruck verleihen, das hinter mir begonnen hatte, sich auszubreiten. Das Rumpeln, wenn Leute in der Finsternis der fensterlosen Gänge gegeneinander liefen, aufgeregtes Raunen und manchmal auch ein lautes Schimpfen aus den Nachbarräumen. Dazu Türen, die aufgestoßen wurden, und das Klirren von Dingen, die versehentlich hinuntergestoßen zu Bruch gingen. Der von Dellinger indirekt verursachte Stromausfall erstreckte sich zwar aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach nur über einen Teil des Gebäudes und würde schon bald wieder behoben sein, dennoch sorgte er dafür, dass sich um die sterbenden Assistenzforscher vor dem Kryogentrakt keine Seele kümmern würde. Es war nicht einmal sicher, dass man sie in der nächsten halben Stunde entdeckte.

Meine Tür wurde lautstark aus den Angeln getreten und als ich mich mit nüchterner Miene umwandte, wurde mir bei ihrem verbeulten Anblick klar, dass ich eine neue brauchen würde. Ich löste mich vom Geländer und verschränkte abwartend meine Arme, während sich im dunklen Türrahmen die hünenhafte Gestalt _Big Reds_ von der Dämmerung beschienen abzeichnete. Er atmete heftig, ganze Schuppenpartien getränkt von dem Blut Unschuldiger und als sich unsere Blicke trafen, knurrte er leise.

»Kann es sein«, sagte ich kühl, »Dass ich vergessen habe, wie resistent du gegen Narkotika bist?«

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns verhärtete sich _Big Reds_ Gesichtsausdruck und er betrat mit zielstrebigen Schritten das Labor. Riss sich dabei den Stofffetzen von den Hüften und warf ihn achtlos bei Seite. Er hatte seinen Lendenschurz auf dem Wagen entdeckt, der uns beide voneinander trennte.

»Und scheinbar habe ich auch den Fehler begangen, deinen Puls nicht zu kontrollieren, bevor ich gegangen bin«, fuhr ich unbeeindruckt fort, während der Ilexx sich wortlos den Gürtel umlegte.

»Außerdem«, fiel mir zusätzlich ein, »Habe ich wohl zufällig dafür gesorgt, dass du genug Zeit hast, wach zu werden, dass du weißt, welchen Treppenaufgang du benutzen musst, und dass die Stromversorgung lahm liegt, damit dich niemand sehen oder verfolgen kann.«

Ich erntete einzig einen geringschätzigen Blick von _Big Red_ , der gerade die Jagdbrille auf seiner Stirn positionierte.

»Sogar deine Ausrüstung ist hier.«

Er legte sich die Handklinge um, ließ die Schnallen zuschnappen und sah mich hart an.

»Was noch?«, grunzte er.

»Wie ich schon sagte: Der Kaffee war nötig.«

Ein Schnauben war seine Antwort.

»Dem Gestank könnte ich drei Meilen gegen den Wind folgen. War nicht allzu schwer, dich zwischen diesen vielen Türen zu finden.«

Über den Hoverwagen hinweg funkelten wir uns an. Es war das erste Mal, dass er mir in voller Größe aufrecht gegenüber stand, doch trotz der Tatsache, dass ich ihm nur bis knapp über die Brust reichte, ließ ich mich nicht von ihm einschüchtern. Was wahrscheinlich vor allem daran lag, dass ich schon längst tot wäre, wenn er mich hätte umbringen wollen.

»Und nun?«, wollte ich mit eindringlicher Stimme von ihm wissen, »Das Fenster ist gerade offen. Warum nutzt du nicht die Gelegenheit und verschwindest von hier?«

 _Big Red_ verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem spöttischen Grinsen.

»Weil du nie etwas tun würdest, ohne eine Gegenleistung dafür zu verlangen. Wo ist der Haken? Welchen Nutzen hat es für dich, mich freizulassen?«

Er kannte mich bereits besser als mir lieb war, doch ich hob nur eine Braue und erwiderte: »Freigelassen? Ich dich? Sagte ich nicht soeben, dass es Zufälle waren?«

»Spiel nur ruhig weiter den Dummen«, feixte der Ilexx, »Wer weiß – vielleicht ist gerade das deine Art, zu zeigen, dass du nicht doch nur ein egoistisches Arschloch bist.«

Sein brennender Blick durchbohrte mich, als suche er in meinen Augen nach der Wahrheit. Stumm hielt ich dem stand. Er würde niemals erfahren, was mich zu meinen Taten bewegt hatte. Hauptsächlich, weil ich es selber nicht vollständig begriff.

»Wenn ich so egoistisch wäre wie du sagst, hätte ich sicher nicht nach dem Beweis gesucht, dass du nicht der Nachkomme einer Verräterin bist.«

Wütend zogen sich seine Brauen zusammen. Nach unseren gemeinsamen Stunden dicht an dicht hatte keiner von uns das Thema je wieder erwähnt.

»Du hast was...?«, zischte er, die Federn auf seinem Kopf gesträubt und die Pupillen zu Schlitzen verengt.

»Falls du einen Beweis willst«, ich griff nach dem Foto, das schräg hinter mir am Schreibtisch lag, und hielt es ihm unter die Nase, »Sieh dir den Mann im Laborkittel ganz genau an.«

Einige Sekunden starrte _Big Red_ auf das Bild, dann raunzte er: »Was soll mit dem schon sein?«

Eigentlich hatte ich bereits geahnt, dass Ilexx diese Vorrichtung weder identifizieren konnten noch überhaupt kannten. Deswegen fiel meine Erklärung auch nur halb so selbstgefällig aus wie geplant.

»Das ist Professor Rayleigh. Das Bild ist von damals, als der Pakt geschlossen werden sollte. Ich habe die Vermutung, dass es ein Explosiv-Ring ist, den er da um den Hals trägt. Eine Bombe, die losgeht, sobald gewisse Bedingungen erfüllt sind.«

»Warum sollte er so etwas tragen?«

Ich wurde angesehen, als wäre ich nicht mehr ganz bei Trost. Doch ich konterte mit einer Gegenfrage.

»Ja, genau: Warum sollte jemand so etwas tragen? Gerade das ist es ja, weshalb ich weder der Geschichte der Ilexx noch der der Menschen Glauben schenke.«

»Und du bist dir sicher, dass es ein...«, er machte eine nachdenkliche Pause, »...ein Explosiv-Ring ist?«

Missmutig stieß ich Luft zwischen den Zähnen hervor und wandte den Blick ab.

»Nein.«

Nur, um _Big Red_ dann wieder eindringlich anzusehen.

»Um mir Gewissheit zu verschaffen, brauche ich jemanden, der dabei war, als dieses Bild gemacht wurde«, sagte ich, »Der während des gescheiterten Paktes anwesend war. Aber hier gibt es niemanden. Die meisten Soldaten von damals sind tot oder nicht mehr im Dienst. Die übrigen wurden auf andere Planeten abgezogen.«

Mein Gegenüber hob misstrauisch eine Braue, dann nahm er mir das Foto aus der Hand und studierte es genauer. Sah er sich Shakuyak an? Immerhin war sie seine – wie hatte er sie genannt? Eimutter? Was auch immer das war, eine gewisse Bindung zwischen ihr und ihm bestand und seinen Worten zufolge hatte er sie nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass ein gewisses Interesse in ihm vorhanden war, was sie anbelangte.

»Das also war dein Plan«, schnaubte er nach einer Weile, aber sah mich dabei nicht an, »Dass ich dir anbiete, als Gegenzug für meine Freiheit in meinem Stamm nach Veteranen zu suchen und sie zu befragen.«

»Das waren jetzt deine Worte.«

»Was lässt dich sicher sein, dass ich mit Informationen zu dir zurückkehre?«, überging er mich und steckte das Foto in eine der Taschen, die an seinem Gürtel befestigt waren, »Mit dem, was ich jetzt weiß, könnte ich die Wahrheit über meine Herkunft auch sehr gut alleine in Erfahrung bringen.«

Voll Überlegenheit sah er mich an und ich wurde kiefermahlend dem Fehler in meinem Plan gewahr. Die einzige ungewisse Variable war von Anfang an _Big Red_ gewesen. Ich wusste nicht, was er fühlte und was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging. Aber zu glauben, dass er nach all dem, was ich ihm angetan hatte, eine Schuld bei mir begleichen würde, nur weil ich ihm zu der Freiheit verholfen hatte, die einem jeden Wesen gebührte, war wohl töricht von mir gewesen. Allem Anschein nach hatte es sich bei dem, was ich während des Stromausfalls an seiner Seite empfunden hatte, wirklich nur um eine völlig einseitige Illusion gehandelt. Gut hatte ich daran getan, es zu verdrängen, und würde es auch ganz sicher jetzt nicht zur Ansprache bringen.

»Ich bin dir nichts schuldig«, stellte _Big Red_ die Sache noch einmal deutlich klar und mein Körper spannte sich vor unterdrückter Wut auf meine eigene Misskalkulation immer mehr an. Ich hatte mit der Befreiung des Ilexx vieles riskiert, hatte mit dem Zufall gespielt und es auf mich genommen, dass ein mehr als nur verdächtiges Gespräch auf dem Telekommunikator aufgezeichnet wurde. Doch wofür? War es wirklich nur die eiskalte Logik in mir gewesen, die mich dazu veranlasst hatte?

Zitternd sanken die Hände an meinen Seiten nieder. Mir einzugestehen, dass ich diese Partie verloren hatte, war nicht leicht. Mein trockener Mund öffnete sich, um eine Antwort zu geben, aber _Big Red_ kam mir zuvor.

»Genauso wenig habe ich jedoch vor, weiter einen Groll gegen dich zu hegen.«

Er hob eine krallenbewehrte Hand an seine Stirn. Dort, wo die Federn begannen, nahm er die vorderste zwischen zwei Finger und zog sie ruckartig aus seiner Kopfhaut. Kurz kniff er dabei vor Schmerz ein Auge zu, richtete seinen Blick aber auch sogleich wieder auf mich. Er nahm meine rechte Hand in die seine und öffnete sie mit dem Daumen sachte zu einer Schale. Ich währenddessen verfolgte angespannt jede seiner Bewegungen. Immer noch sorgte der Hoverwagen zwischen uns für ausreichenden Abstand, trennte mich von dem wilden Wesen, das ich so lange in Ketten festgehalten hatte, und schützte mich vor meiner eigenen Ungewissheit.

»Du bist der einzige, der versucht, Licht in das Dunkel zwischen unseren beiden Rassen zu bringen«, fuhr _Big Red_ mit ernster Stimme fort, »Nimm das hier als Gewissheit, dass ich zurückkehren werde.«

Die große, rote Feder fand Platz auf meiner Handfläche, dann schloss der Ilexx meine Finger darum. Ich, der ich gar nicht fassen konnte, was soeben geschehen war, umklammerte sie mit zitterndem Griff. Schließlich wurde meine Miene wieder hart.

»Ich tue das nicht aus reiner Güte heraus«, zischte ich, »Es ist einzig das Interesse an der Wissenschaft, welches mich antreibt. Sonst nichts.«

Wie zwei Speere aus Eis durchbohrten meine Augen die seinen, die augenblicklich flammend orange aufflackerten. Unergründliche Wut baute sich zwischen uns auf und ich spürte schmerzhaft, wie _Big Reds_ Griff um mein Handgelenk sich verstärkte. Ich wusste, dass er es brechen konnte ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken, aber das war sicher nicht Bedrohung genug, um mich zum Schweigen zu bringen.

»Wenn du auch nur eine Sekunde geglaubt hast, mir läge etwas an dir oder deiner Sippschaft, muss ich dich enttäuschen«, griente ich zornig.

»Ach ja?!«

Der Druck um mein Handgelenk wurde so stark, dass ich für einen Moment die Zähne aufeinander presste und sich meine Augenwinkel ungewollt mit Wasser füllten. Dennoch gab ich es nicht auf, _Big Red_ boshaft anzulächeln.

»Du bist nichts weiter, als ein...«

Ein Krachen schnitt mir den Satz ab. Mit einem kräftigen Schwung seines Schwanzes hatte _Big Red_ den Wagen bei Seite und in den Telekommunikator hinein geschleudert. Wenn ich Glück hatte, waren sämtliche Aufzeichnungen des heutigen Tages nun unbrauchbar. Ganz genau wusste ich auch nicht, wie diese Geräte funktionierten.

»Na los, sag schon!«, knurrte _Big Red_ mich an und zog mich dabei an meinem Handgelenk so nahe an sich, dass ich gegen seinen Körper gepresst wurde. Sein Schwanz schlang sich um meine Mitte und dann spürte ich plötzlich Krallen an meinem Kinn.

»Sag es mir!«, forderte er und drückte mit einer Hand meinen Kiefer zusammen, »Sag mir, was ich bin!«

Schmerz jagte durch meinen Körper und mein Herz schlug rasend gegen meinen Brustkorb. Die funkelnden Augen waren den meinen bis auf wenige Zentimeter nahe gekommen. Doch obwohl Angst in mir pulsierte, blieb meine kalte, großspurige Maske intakt.

»Ein Monster«, flüsterte ich ihm mit einem Grinsen ins Gesicht, »Ein Alien.«

Ich war bereit zu sterben. Das hier würde mein Tod sein, doch wenigstens hatte ich ihn mir selber ausgesucht. Bereitwillig wartete ich auf die zornige Reaktion _Big Reds_ , die unausweichlich bevorstand. Ein Biss, das Zerquetschen meines Kopfes, die Luft aus dem Brustkorb gedrückt bekommen, der Länge nach aufgeschlitzt werden – ich malte mir mein Ende in den blutigsten Farben aus.

Dass _Big Reds_ Stimme fast schon sanft an meine Ohren drang, brachte mich aus dem Konzept.

»Ich verstehe«, das Feuer seiner Augen nahm den Schimmer von frisch gebranntem Bernstein an, »Dann sind wir uns gar nicht so unähnlich, kleiner Scheißer.«

Der Griff um mein Kiefer lockerte sich. Losgelassen wurde ich dennoch nicht. _Big Red_ sah mich an mit einem königlichen Blick, in dem sich die unendliche Sehnsucht des Universums selbst zu spiegeln schien. Das Dämmerlicht von draußen glänzte schwach auf seinen Schuppen und ein Windstoß, der von draußen mit der Freiheit lockte, spielte mit seinen Federn. Ich spürte seinen Herzschlag nahe dem meinen und konnte mein Grinsen nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten. Stattdessen versank ich in der Weite des Moments, ließ mich von den glühenden Augen hypnotisieren und schluckte schwer. Er hatte Recht. In derselben Sekunde, in der ich spürte, wie er mein Handgelenk losließ und stattdessen mit der Hand meinen Arm hinaufwanderte, um meine Schulter zu packen, wusste ich, dass wir uns tatsächlich nicht allzu sehr voneinander unterschieden. Wir waren beide Lebewesen auf Kohlenstoffbasis, wir beide kämpften um unser Überleben und für unsere Rechte, beide waren wir einer chemischen Reaktion verfallen, die uns wider jeder Vernunft und dem Hass der Vergangenheit zum Trotz aneinanderband.

Die Hand, in der ich immer noch die Feder hielt, grub sich in den seidenweichen Rücken des Ilexx. Der Teil von mir, der ihn nicht gehen lassen wollte, nahm Überhand, und ein Zittern breitete sich in mir aus, als _Big Red_ die Kluft zwischen uns überschritt. Sein Mund, von dem ich wusste, wie todbringend er sein konnte, näherte sich, als suche er nach Bestätigung für eine Sache, die uns beiden längst klar war.

»Mein Name ist nicht kleiner Scheißer...«, begann ich kaum hörbar, verstummte aber, als sich unsere Lippen zu einem Kuss umeinanderschlossen. Wärme durchströmte mich und ich schloss die Augen. Für einen kurzen Moment war alles vergessen und das Leben schien den Atem anzuhalten. Mit beiden Armen hielt ich _Big Red_ fest, fühlte seine Hand an meiner Wange und musste mir eingestehen, dass ich mit meinem Handeln dem von Rayleigh alle Ehre gemacht hatte. Dieses Wesen, mit dem ich die so vertraut wirkende Nähe teilte, war mehr als nur ein Forschungsobjekt. _Big Red_ und ich waren in der Lage, uns etwas zu geben, was uns sonst kein anderer zu geben vermochte. Sanft und doch eindringlich wurde ich an ihn gedrückt und ich lehnte mich mehr in unseren Kuss. Nur ein wenig, nur für diese kurzen Augenblicke wollte ich vergessen. Ich wollte den Schmerz hinter mir lassen und den flüchtigen Blick hinter eine Tür wagen, die ich noch nicht bereit war, endgültig zu durchqueren.

Nicht lange und wir trennten uns sachte wieder voneinander. Immer noch hatten wir die Arme umeinander gelegt und sahen uns schweigend in die Augen. Die Wärmeorgane des Ilexx leuchteten ebenso rot wie es meine Wangen wohl waren und bald schon huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

»Mein Name ist auch nicht _Big Red_ «, sagte er leise, »Sondern Kid.«

»Law«, erwiderte ich ebenso leise.

Wir beide wussten, dass der Zeitpunkt des Abschieds gekommen war. Umso länger der Ilexx hier verweilte, desto größer war die Gefahr, dass wir so entdeckt wurden.

»Also, Kid«, murmelte ich und ließ ihn langsam los, »Du musst allmählich gehen. Weg von hier.«

Meine Hand berührte das Wärmeorgan auf der Mitte seiner Brust, wanderte dann flüchtig weiter hinab und sank schließlich an meine Seite. Er verfolgte mein Tun mit Blicken, schließlich strich er mir ein letztes Mal über die Wange.

»Ich weiß.«

Wir teilten eine weitere Sekunde, die wir uns einfach nur in die Augen sahen, dann straffte sich Kids Körper. Die sehnigen Muskeln spannten sich an und er trat einen Schritt zurück. Was gerade geschehen war, würde unser Geheimnis bleiben. Auf ungewisse Zeit, bis zu unserem Wiedersehen.

Gleichmäßiges Getrappel aus den Gängen vor dem Labor ließ mich in meinen eiskalt berechnenden Modus zurückkehren.

»Beeil dich!«, zischte ich.

Er nickte, spannte sich seine Jagdbrille über die Augen und war mit einem Satz auf dem Geländer vor dem Fenster. Bevor er den Sprung fünf Meter in die Tiefe wagte, sah er sich noch einmal nach mir um.

»Ich komme wieder«, versprach er und ich umklammerte fest die Feder, die ich immer noch in meiner Hand hielt.

Hinter mir hörte ich Soldaten in den Raum stürmen, doch sie kamen zu spät. Kid war mit einem Schnalzen seines kräftigen Schwanzes auf und davon. Ganz gleich, wie viele von ihnen auch ans Fenster stürzten und einen Treffer aus ihren Lasergewehren zu landen versuchten – der in die Dämmerung entschwindende Ilexx entwischte ihnen unversehrt.

»Doktor Trafalgar, alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen? Sind Sie verletzt?«

Der Anführer des kleinen Kampftrupps sprach mich an und warf mir wohl durch seinen Helm hindurch prüfende Blicke zu. Ich jedoch stand nur da und starrte weiterhin zum Fenster hinaus. Letztendlich aber nahm ich mich zusammen und wandte mich nüchtern zu ihm um.

»Es geht mir gut. Danke der Nachfrage.«

»Sind Sie sich sicher?«

»Sehr sicher. Machen Sie nur hier Ihren Job.«

 _Den Sie bereits so schön vergeigt haben._

Ich zog mich ohne ein weiteres Wort in den hinteren Teil des Labors zurück, um mir einen Kaffee zu holen. Mir war klar, dass die Untersuchungen im Fall des geflohenen Forschungsobjektes 11091 gerade erst begonnen hatten, und auch, dass die Chancen, dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen zu werden, hoch waren. Doch der Teil von mir, der das Richtige getan hatte, und der, der mich mit grausam gleichgültigen Plänen und Ideen wieder aus der Misere retten konnte, würden diesmal Hand in Hand arbeiten. Kid zuliebe würde ich mich nicht so schnell geschlagen geben. Bei seiner Rückkehr hatte ich sicher nicht vor, im Gefängnistrakt zu sitzen.

Die große, rote Feder in der Hand stand ich da und beobachtete das Geschehen im Raum. Mein Gehirn analysierte schon längst wieder die Fakten, sortierte Umstände und suchte nach der Lücke, dem einen Zufall, der darüber entscheiden würde, wer die nächste Partie gewann. Es gab nur mich und die Außenwelt. Fast. Zu dem »ich« hatte sich leise ein Ilexx gesellt und sich Zugang zu dem eiskalten Herz in meiner Brust verschafft. Ob mich das zum Deserteur machte, kümmerte mich wenig. Was wirklich zählte, war mir soeben klarer als je zuvor.


	8. Epilogue: Forging new Memories

**Epilogue: Forging new Memories**

Meinem Scharfsinn und komplex gesponnenen Intrigen zum Dank war es mir möglich, jegliche Schuld von mir zu weisen, was die Flucht des Forschungsobjektes 11091 betraf. Ich plädierte auf dumme Zufälle und Missgeschicke und auch darauf, dass dieser Ilexx der wohl intelligenteste sein musste, den wir je gefangen genommen hatten. Meine Alibis hatte ich mir gut zurechtgelegt und somit blieb dem nachforschenden Detective nichts anderes übrig, als mich zurück zu meinen Forschungen zu schicken. Die Schadenfreude darüber erfüllte mich noch viele Wochen nach meiner Untersuchungshaft und löste eine derart boshafte Hochstimmung in mir aus, dass ich gewaltige Fortschritte zu verzeichnen hatte.

Dennoch fand ich während meiner Zeit in der Forschungsstation nie heraus, warum die Gauoron so empfindlich auf das Gift der Ilexx reagierten. Ebenso wie das Militär auf das präventive Gegengift verzichten musste, an dem ich gearbeitet hatte. Schlicht aus dem Grund, da ich nicht dazu kam, meine Forschungen fertigzustellen, bevor der größte Ilexx-Jagdtrupp über die Einrichtung herfiel, der bisher dokumentiert worden war. Die Angreifer durchdrangen mühelos Schutzschilde, töteten auf ihren Wegen durch die Hallen und Gänge unzählige Soldaten und waren nicht einmal mit Plasmawaffen aufzuhalten. Seltsamerweise hatten sie einen Weg gefunden, diese rasch und effektiv zu demolieren. Die Panik, die sich während des Ganzen im Gebäude ausgebreitet hatte, prallte einfach an mir ab und nach fünf Minuten des Abwägens nahm ich schließlich mein Holoboard vom Schreibtisch und verließ zielstrebig Labor 5. Vorbei an kopflos davonstürmenden Wissenschaftlern und verbissen kämpfenden Soldaten trugen mich meine Füße, bis ich den Galeriegang erreichte, der über die eiserne Treppe hinab zu Gate B führte. Kampfgetümmel erstreckte sich über den gesamten Hangar hinweg; von überall her waren die Geräusche von abgefeuerten Lasergewehren, schreienden Menschen und wütend brüllenden Ilexx zu vernehmen. Mein Platz am Geländer verschaffte mir den nötigen Überblick, den ich brauchte, um inmitten der tosenden Schlacht eine große, rot leuchtende Gestalt auszumachen. Kid war ohne jeden Zweifel der Alpha, den ich in ihm stets gesehen hatte. Er rief mit einem determinierten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht Befehle in alle Richtungen und streckte seine Gegner nieder als wären sie lästige Fliegen. Für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich dabei unsere Blicke. Keiner von uns verzog eine Miene, doch für Kid war es Grund genug, sich mit vor Blut triefender Handklinge und peitschendem Schwanz einen Weg zum Galeriegang und die Treppe hinauf zu bahnen. Kaum bei mir angelangt zog er mich auch schon grob an sich, um mir einfach einen Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken. Ich blieb gefasst, doch konnte ich nicht die Freude leugnen, die sich in mir ausbreitete. Immer noch war er faszinierend – todbringend und wunderschön zugleich. Mein Ilexx.

Dass er mich allerdings kurz darauf um die Mitte packte und einfach über seine Schulter warf, nahm ich ihm übel. Besonders, da er gleich im Anschluss seine Jäger zum Rückzug aufrief. Ich war der Grund des brutal ausgeführten Überfalls gewesen, erfuhr ich auf einem langen Sprint durch die Ebenen Punk Hazards. Kid hatte es wohl für angebracht gehalten, mich mit der gesamten Waffenstärke seines Stammes im Rücken zu entführen, nur weil er auf Informationen gestoßen war, die ich mir anhören sollte. Eine leichtsinnige wie auch jeglicher Eleganz entbehrende Operation. Als hätte ich es nicht selber deichseln können, klammheimlich zu verschwinden, um mich auf halbem Wege irgendwo in einem der kargen Täler mit den Ilexx zu treffen. So riskierte er nur, dass man die Forschungsstation zu einem Militärstützpunkt ausbaute und dann wäre es sein Stamm, der unter Angriffen zu leiden hatte. Doch Kid tat meine Bedenken mit einem belustigten Knurren ab. Offensichtlich glaubte er nicht daran, dass die auf diesem Planeten so fremden Menschen ihm ernsthaft gefährlich werden konnten.

Das Heer der Ilexx bremste ihr Tempo nicht, bis wir einen von einer felsigen Hügelkette umgebenen Talkessel erreicht hatten. Eine hell leuchtende Morgensonne brach sich auf dem rötlichen Gestein und gab den Blick auf geschäftiges Treiben frei. Kantige, massive Bauten waren in jede aufragende Felswand gehauen, manche davon ausgestattet mit Vordächern aus Gauoronleder und leichtem, hellgrauen Metall, andere mit blau leuchtendem Kristallglas und Goldornamenten geschmückt. Die Fenster waren winzig, um Wärme von außen abzuschirmen, und statt Türen hatte man schlichte Vorhänge angebracht. Die Jäger (inklusive mir, der ich immer noch über Kids Schulter hing) kletterten vorsichtig einen der steilen, schmalen Pfade hinab, die die einzigen Zugänge zu dem Tal zu sein schienen, und gaben mir somit die Möglichkeit, mich noch ein wenig mehr umzusehen. Trotz meiner reichlich unbequemen Lage hatte ich bereits wieder eifrig begonnen, mir Aufzeichnungen auf meinem Holoboard zu machen. Was die Kulturforscher zu ihrer Sicherheit bisher nur aus großer Distanz heraus hatten beobachten können, tat sich nun bereitwillig direkt vor mir auf: Ilexx, die an den Eingängen zum Tal Wache hielten. Ilexx, die Leder gerbten. Ilexx, die sich der Herstellung von Gebrauchsgegenständen und Waffen widmeten. Dazwischen Ilexx-Kinder, die miteinander spielten, sich balgten oder ihren Eltern bei der Arbeit halfen.

Es war seltsam, diese Wesen, die ich lange Jahre ausschließlich auf rein genetischer und chemischer Ebene erforscht hatte, in ihrer natürlichen Umgebung zu sehen. Beinahe fühlte ich mich Fehl am Platz, da ich ganz genau wusste, dass ich meine Hände nicht in Unschuld baden konnte. Einige von ihnen hatte ich bereits auf dem Gewissen und beinahe wäre ich sogar für den Tod ihres Alphas verantwortlich gewesen. Was sie aber natürlich nicht wussten. Oder besser gesagt: Ich hoffte, dass sie es nicht wussten. Immerhin hatte ich keine Ahnung, was Kid ihnen nach seiner Flucht alles erzählt hatte.

Unten im Talkessel angekommen wurde ich endlich auf meine eigenen Beine gestellt. Kid erntete dafür einzig einen unbegeisterten Blick von mir. Den er mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen konterte, ehe wir von anderen Ilexx umringt waren, die überraschend interessiert an mir zu sein schienen. Die einen begrüßten mich freundlich, die anderen hielten sich im Hintergrund, während einige wiederum offensichtlichen Argwohn ausdrückten oder mich ignorierten. Es fühlte sich unwirklich an und warf die Frage in mir auf, weshalb sich niemand auf mich stürzte und mich zerfetzte nach allem, was sich vor 25 Jahren mit Rayleigh zugetragen hatte. Lag es wirklich nur an dem Vertrauen, welches die Ilexx ihrem Alpha entgegenbrachten? Schützte mich einzig Kids Gegenwart, während er besitzergreifend einen Arm um meine Schultern legte, um mit sanfter Gewalt meine Schritte zu lenken?

Die Wahrheit erfuhr ich wenig später, als er mich erfolgreich durch die aufgeregte Ilexxmenge bugsiert hatte und wir uns in einem eher schlicht gehaltenen Felsenhaus wiederfanden, das nicht einmal besonders groß war. Kaum waren wir eingetreten, schüttelte ich ihn auch schon ab. Dominiert zu werden als sei es selbstverständlich stieß mir sauer auf und würde ich auch in Zukunft nicht tolerieren. Sollte es denn eine Zukunft zwischen uns beiden geben. Das machte ich ihm mit nicht wenig Nachdruck klar und so kam es, dass unsere erste gemeinsame Aktivität in meiner neuen Bleibe ein Streit war. Der umso heftiger wurde, als Kid mir gestand, dass durch sein Zutun mich die anderen Ilexx nun für den Mann hielten, der sich für Frieden zwischen ihnen und den Menschen einsetzte. Hatte ich ihm nicht bereits deutlich genug klar gemacht, dass ich aus rein wissenschaftlichem Interesse an Rayleighs Geschichte forschte? Wer war ich, dass ich überhaupt die Macht besitzen könnte, einen Friedensvertrag auszuhandeln? Glaubte er tatsächlich an das Gute in mir, obwohl ich dies selber vor Jahren schon aufgegeben hatte?

Unsere Auseinandersetzung fand ein jähes Ende, als ein stämmiger Ilexx mit übertrieben ausladender, blonder Federpracht im Hauseingang auftauchte und seine ruhige Stimme uns mit einigem Nachdruck zu einer Willkommenszeremonie nach draußen holte. Kid und ich tauschten noch einmal wütende Blicke, bevor wir das Haus verließen, doch waren wir beide umsichtig genug, uns vor dem versammelten Dorf nichts von unserem Streit anmerken zu lassen. Zum einen, weil die Sache außer uns niemanden zu interessieren hatte, zum anderen, weil es unvorteilhaft gewesen wäre, die aufgekommene Hochstimmung damit zu trüben.

Die Feierlichkeiten nahmen ihren Anfang und bald schon saß der ganze Stamm in einer schattigen Senke an steinernen Tischen beisammen, um ein üppiges Festmahl zu genießen. Man schenkte mir zunächst Wasser ein, danach eine stark alkoholische Flüssigkeit, die zu meinem Leidwesen nach fauligem Fleisch roch und einen derart süßlichen Nachgeschmack auf der Zunge hinterließ, dass ich meinen Becher leerte so langsam ich konnte. Und das auch nur der Höflichkeit dem Gastgeber gegenüber wegen. Zu essen servierte man mir alles, was sich aus einem geschlachteten Gauoron gewinnen ließ. Der durchaus delikate Braten hätte mir zwar gereicht, aber da man Gästen wohl immer die Delikatessen der eigenen Kultur vorsetzen musste, kam ich ebenfalls in den Genuss von in Essig eingelegter Zunge und dem gekochten Fettgewebe an der Stirn, welches gemeinsam mit dürren, scharfen Wurzeln und Insekteneiern angerichtet war. Zu meinem Glück schmeckte beides besser als es klang. Von überall her drangen währenddessen Freude und Aufregung zu mir herüber und obwohl ich nie der Typ gewesen war, der sich auf Festen außergewöhnlich amüsierte, lockerte sich meine Stimmung dadurch ein wenig. Welche vagen Versprechungen Kid den anderen Ilexx auch gegeben haben mochte, was mich betraf, so erfüllten sie immerhin den Zweck, dass ich herzlich in ihrer Mitte aufgenommen wurde. Sogar zwei vorwitzige Jungen kamen zu mir, um mich darüber auszufragen, weshalb Fell auf meinem Kopf wuchs. Ob sie meine mit wissenschaftlichen Fachausdrücken gespickte Antwort die Evolution der Menschheit betreffend wirklich verstanden, wusste ich nicht, doch gebannt lauschten sie mir nichtsdestotrotz.

Irgendwann verschaffte Kid sich Gehör, indem er mit gespreizten Federn aufstand und mit seinem mir bereits wohlbekannten Alpha-Blick in die Runde sah. Sobald Stille eingekehrt war und er die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich gelenkt hatte, begann er mich vorzustellen und im Namen des Stammes willkommen zu heißen. Dankbar war ich ihm dafür, dass er es auf die Weise tat, die mich seine Worte verstehen ließ. Nach meiner kurzen Zeit hier war mir nämlich bereits klar, dass die Sprache der Ilexx, die fast ausschließlich aus Zisch- und Knurrlauten zu bestehen schien, für einen Menschen nicht nur schwer zu erlernen, sondern auch vollkommen unartikulierbar war. Was nicht heißen sollte, dass ich mich daran nicht zumindest versuchen würde.

Nachdem auch ich einige Sätze an die hier Versammelten gerichtet hatte, kehrte rasch das Lärmen der Feier zurück und damit auch meine Wut auf Kid. Ganz gleich, wie lange wir hier noch saßen – später, wenn wir wieder unter uns waren, würde ich ihn mir vorknöpfen. Das letzte Wort in dieser Sache war noch nicht gesprochen. Sicher nicht.

Das war vor wenigen Stunden noch gewesen.

Jetzt lag Kid unter mir und unsere Kleidung irgendwo auf und neben dem tief im Untergeschoss verborgenen Schlaflager. Das Zimmer hatte keine Fenster und somit waren die rot glühenden Wärmeorgane des Ilexx die einzige Lichtquelle, in deren Schein ich gierig dafür sorgte, dass sein Glied mich in voller Länge von innen heraus befriedigte. Immer und immer wieder, das Ganze jedoch so langsam, dass ich Kid damit beinahe quälen musste. Ich hatte den ersten seiner Orgasmen bereits so lange hinausgezögert gehabt, dass er sich kaum mehr hatte entscheiden können, ob er mich nun anbrüllen oder um Erleichterung winseln sollte. Es gefiel mir, wenn ich die Kontrolle hatte, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Doch ohne einen Partner wie ihn, mit dem ich darum kämpfen musste und auch die Wahrscheinlichkeit für mich bestand, zu unterliegen, hätte es mir kaum so viel Entzücken bereitet.

»Law...«, mit jeder einzelnen Bewegung meiner Hüften entlockte ich ihm ein weiteres heiseres Knurren, »Verdammt nochmal! Kannst du nicht...? Ah! Mach schneller, du kleiner Scheißer!«

»Nein.«

Mein Lächeln war fast schon fürsorglich, während ich meine Hände über den muskulösen Körper vor mir wandern ließ. Viele Male zuvor hatte ich ihn bereits bewundert, hatte mich insgeheim immer wieder gefragt, wie es wohl wäre, ihn dicht bei mir zu spüren. Niemals würde ich nun die Dinge überstürzen, da er endlich voll und ganz mein war.

»Ich genieße das gerade, mein Großer«, erklärte ich und ließ ihn vor Erregung zitternd wieder weiter in mich hineingleiten, »Du glaubst gar nicht, wie scharf sich dein leuchtendes Ding in meinem Arsch anfühlt.«

Er zuckte unter mir zusammen, da ich mit meinen Fingern die empfindlichen Wärmeorgane erreicht hatte, die bei den Ilexx die Brustwarzen ersetzten. Sachte umkreiste ich sie, dann beugte ich mich hinab, um eines davon mit einem Kuss zu benetzen, der spontan zu einem frechen Biss wurde und Kid scharf Luft holen ließ. Anschließend richtete ich mich wieder auf, um damit fortzufahren, seinen Penis auf verruchte Weise zu erkunden. Er war groß. Beinahe zu groß. Doch erst einmal weit genug und mit der richtigen Menge an Gleitmittel hatte er sich als durchaus erfüllend herausgestellt. Die durch die Erregung stark durchblutete Spitze leuchtete wie all die anderen Wärmeorgane auch und gab angenehme Hitze ab, die mich lustvoll durchströmte. Vier kantige Schuppen am äußersten Ende der zurückgeschobenen Vorhaut hatten zunächst beißenden Schmerz hinterlassen, der aber in Bälde nichts weiter mehr war als zusätzliche Stimulation. Ich hatte Erfahrung und ich war Arzt. Nicht lange und ich hatte ihn genau da, wo ich ihn brauchte.

»Shit!«, keuchte ich und krallte mich fest in Kids gefiederte Schultern. Nur um danach wieder in sein Gesicht zu sehen und festzustellen, dass er grinste. Mein kleiner Moment der Schwäche war ihm nicht entgangen.

»Na, was?«, feixte er und ließ die glatte Rückseite seiner Krallen an meiner Taille hinabgleiten, woraufhin ich unkontrolliert zusammenzuckte, »Du willst doch wohl nicht etwa schon kommen? Von dem bisschen Geschaukel?«

Ich spürte genau, wie Präejakulat von meinem Glied auf Kids Bauch tropfte und sich dort mit seinem eigenen Sperma vermischte.

»Tch. Wer ist hier schon zweimal gekommen, ohne dass ich überhaupt viel machen musste? Du oder ich?«

Mit einem überlegenen Grinsen versuchte ich meine Dominanz zu bewahren, doch es war wohl zu spät. Kid richtete sich halb in den Kissen auf und seine beiden großen Hände packten mich fest um die Mitte, um mich näher an sich zu ziehen. Kühle Schuppen, sowie weiche Federn streiften meine nackte Haut gleichermaßen und veranlassten mich zu einem leisen Schaudern.

»Ich geb wenigstens zu, dass ich ein Schnellspritzer bin, mein süßer, kleiner Arsch«, knurrte Kid mit einem Blitzen seiner Bernsteinaugen, »Aber von dir hätte ich dann doch etwas mehr Ausdauer erwartet.«

»Ist das... eine Herausforderung?«

Eine meiner Brauen zuckte nach oben, während ich seinem Gesicht mit dem meinen ganz nahe kam. Schief lächelnd vergrub ich meine Finger tiefer in den Federn und hielt nur wenige Millimeter vor seinen Lippen inne, bis ich seinen warmen Atem spürte.

»Wer weiß?«, kam es rau von ihm zurück.

Kurz herrschte vollkommene Stille zwischen uns. Schließlich fassten wir gleichzeitig den Entschluss, dass ein gieriger Kuss voll entflammter Leidenschaft für ein Kräftemessen gerade das wohl Angebrachteste war. Unsere Zungen rangen um die Oberhand und wessen Unterlippe mehr Blessuren von zärtlichen Bissen davontragen würde, war ungewiss.

Im Eifer des Gefechts schaffte Kid es, mich auf die Schlafstätte niederzuringen und augenblicklich fühlte ich den Druck in mir wieder steter aufsteigen. Wo ich vorhin noch jeden Zentimeter seines Gliedes Stück für Stück hatte genießen wollen, tauchte nun ein ganz anderes Verlangen in mir auf. Ich packte Kid grob an den Federn seines Hinterkopfes, zog ihn weg von meinen Lippen und sein geschupptes Ohr in meine Reichweite. Keuchend wartete er ab, während ich meine Zunge mit den kalten Fransen spielen ließ.

»Kid«, flüsterte ich düster, »Fick mich. Nimm mich so hart ran wie du nur kannst.«

Grienend gab ich sein Ohr frei und lehnte mich zurück. Flackernde Augen erwiderten mein Grinsen und keinen Moment später wurden meine Beine weiter auseinander gedrückt. Ein kehliges Grollen ertönte, die beiden Hände, die mich bis soeben noch festgehalten hatten, kamen links und rechts neben mir zu liegen und mir wurde klar, dass Zögern etwas war, das Kid nie tun würde. Nicht jetzt, da sich unsere Körper bereits unerträglich aufgeheizt hatten und nur noch nach einem Weg suchten, ihre Last loszuwerden.

Der erste Stoß war ein langsamer. Tief und hart zwar, aber noch nicht genug, um mich mein perfides Lächeln vergessen zu lassen. Der zweite folgte. Und kurz darauf der dritte. Danach hörte ich auf zu zählen. Leise stöhnend und die Augen halb geschlossen umschlang ich Kid mit meinen Beinen. Nur selten gab ich einem Partner im Bett zu erkennen, wie sehr ich einfach nur kommen wollte. Dies hier war ein solcher Fall. Schlicht und ergreifend, weil ich dem verdammten Mistkerl vertraute.

Meine Hände gruben sich fest in Kids Rückenfedern und ich drückte mich ihm mit der Hüfte mehr entgegen. Zur selben Zeit stahl sich ein langer, geschuppter Schwanz meinen Oberschenkel hinauf, kitzelte mich mit der einzelnen Feder an seiner Spitze und umschloss ohne Umschweife meinen Penis. Ein Zucken durchfuhr mich, während Kid mich zu meiner vollsten Erfüllung befriedigte. Das Reiben in demselben schweißtreibenden Rhythmus wie das immer wiederkehrende Zustoßen. Er machte mich wahnsinnig, er schürte das Feuer in mir heißer und immer noch heißer. Außer einem heftigen Schnaufen war nichts von ihm zu vernehmen. Nur das Leuchten seiner Wärmeorgane erhellte den Raum und ich glaubte es auch dann noch zu sehen, als ich die Augen vollständig schloss, um die vielfältigen Reize besser in mir aufnehmen zu können.

Kid wurde schneller, ich spürte ihn, wie er sich in mir bewegte und dabei die so empfindliche Stelle gleich mehrere Male hintereinander traf. Die Schuppen an seinem Penis trugen angenehm zu dem sich anbahnenden Gefühl bei und kurz darauf überkam es mich wie eine unaufhaltsame Flutwelle.

»Kid!«

Fest presste ich mich an ihn. Ein Schauer jagte den nächsten und das nicht enden wollende Reiben an meinem Glied versüßte mir die Erleichterung umso mehr, wie sie mich heiß und klebrig verließ. Auch dann hörte er nicht auf damit, als er sich selber mit einem animalischen Brüllen über mir zusammenkrampfte. Ich spürte, wie flüssige Wärme mich pulsierend zu füllen begann und mit einem kleinen, verschwitzten Lächeln musste ich mir eingestehen, dass ich unseren Wettstreit knapp verloren hatte. Wenn auch nicht wirklich. Immerhin war das hier bereits Kids dritter Orgasmus.

Gemeinsam mit ihm kostete ich diesen aus, bis auch das letzte Zucken unserer Körper verklungen war. Danach war es bis auf unser heftiges Atmen einige Sekunden lang still. Wärme erfüllte mich und das diesmal von ganz anderer Art. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und blickte in Kids Gesicht. Er lächelte.

»Du hast ja verloren«, brummte er und strich mir dabei eine schweißnasse Strähne aus der Stirn. Worte, die mich zu einem belustigten Schnauben veranlassten.

»Genau genommen hattest du schon verloren, bevor wir überhaupt angefangen hatten, Frühkommer.«

Ich richtete mich auf meine Unterarme gestützt auf und stahl ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss. Er wollte sich ihn zurückholen, doch ich leckte nur frech über seine Lippen und sank wieder auf das Lager hinab. Kid grinste daraufhin nur noch breiter. Wir waren beide schlechte Verlierer und keiner von uns würde das leugnen. Immerhin war es gerade das nebst vielen anderen Kleinigkeiten, was die Chemie zwischen uns von Anfang an bestimmt hatte. Höchstwahrscheinlich waren wir bereits einander verfallen gewesen, bevor wir es überhaupt realisiert hatten.

»Du drehst es dir gerade so, wie es dir passt, was?«

Er meinte es im Scherz, während er mir weitere Strähnen aus dem Gesicht wischte.

»Immer«, erwiderte ich selbstgefällig, doch schon seine nächsten Worte erinnerten mich unangenehm an etwas.

»Ich zieh ihn raus.«

Ein Nicken war meine einzige Antwort. Jetzt kam der Teil, auf den ich eigentlich verzichten konnte. Ich biss die Zähne aufeinander und ließ es zu, dass Kids Wärme aus mir verschwand. Alles, was blieb, war der bisher von Lust überlagerte Schmerz und ein eiskalter Schauer, der meinen Rücken hinablief, als ein klebriges Rinnsal meinen Körper verließ. Schwäche überkam mich. Eigentlich war mir jetzt nach einer Dusche, doch ich zweifelte daran, mich in den nächsten Stunden überhaupt auf den Beinen halten zu können. Ganz genau wusste ich, weshalb ich es für gewöhnlich vorzog, meinen Hintern aus dem Spiel zu lassen. Dieses eine Mal war es allerdings eine zu große Versuchung gewesen; ein neugieriger Teil des Wissenschaftlers in mir hatte Kid genau so und nicht anders spüren wollen. Dass er mich damit positiv überrascht hatte, würde ich ihm so bald allerdings nicht auf die Nase binden, da eine Information, die er zu seinem Vorteil nutzen konnte, lieber streng geheim blieb.

Dankbar war ich ihm für einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn und die kräftigen Arme, die mich anschließend in die richtige Position zogen, um mich mit dem Gesicht in seine weinroten Schulterfedern wühlen zu können. Wir lagen da wie damals während des Stromausfalls, doch diesmal war das Gefühl unverkennbar, dass wir den Körper des anderen dicht am eigenen zu unserer vollsten Zufriedenheit auskosteten. Unsere Beine fanden sich schnell eng umeinandergeschlungen wieder, eine Hand, die mich hielt, vergrub sich in meinen Haaren, und ich hatte einen Arm um seine Taille gelegt, um noch mehr in den Genuss der Federn zu kommen, die seinen Rücken bedeckten. Meine Schwäche für Flauschiges ließ sich eben nicht einfach wegleugnen.

»Wenn wir es jetzt in Zukunft jedes Mal schaffen, dass ein Streit genau so endet...«, begann Kid, der sein Kinn auf meinen Scheitel gelegt hatte.

»...dann sehe ich eine Zukunft mit viel Sex vor uns«, ergänzte ich trocken.

Ein leises Lachen erklang daraufhin und auch ich musste lächeln. Unser scharfsinniges Denken war sich auf beinahe schon kranke Weise viel zu ähnlich.

»Und wennschon – ich brauch das«, raunte er mir zu, während vorsichtige Krallen meine Haare zu zerzausen begannen, »Ich steh drauf.«

Diesmal war es an mir, ein kaum hörbares Glucksen von mir zu geben. Ich verpasste ihm als Antwort einen kleinen Klaps auf den Hintern, der ihn erschrocken aufknurren ließ, danach kuschelte ich mich dichter an ihn. Von Anfang an hatte ich die Spannung zwischen uns richtig gedeutet. Das Miteinander würde auf ewig ein schmutziges Spiel bleiben, doch ohne einander ging es auch nicht mehr.

»Schlaf schön, mein Großer«, murmelte ich in seine Federn hinein und schloss die Augen. Sex machte unglaublich müde und hier gemeinsam mit ihm unter einer dünnen Felldecke fühlte ich mich sicher genug, um dem nachzugeben. Nach so vielen Stunden der Flucht und des Feierns hatte ich das auch bitter nötig.

»Ruh dich gut aus«, vernahm ich Kids tiefe Stimme an meinem Ohr, »Du wirst es brauchen.«

Was er damit meinte, war mir unklar. Worauf er anspielte, wusste ich dafür umso genauer. Dieselben Worte hatte ich ihm ins Ohr geflüstert, bevor der Pentobarbital-Schlaf ihn übermannte.

Stumm drückte ich ihn an mich. Sog seinen Geruch ein, der an die staubige Wildnis der Vulkanebenen erinnerte und doch signalisierte, dass er etwas für mich bereit hielt, mit dem ich die Lücke in mir schließen konnte. Falls es einen Weg geben sollte, der die Wissenschaft und das neu gefundene Zuhause vereinte, würde ich ihn gehen. Selbst, wenn es bedeutete, einen Teil meines gleichgültigen Ichs aufzugeben und den Ilexx zu ihrem Frieden mit den Menschen zu verhelfen. Kid war daran schuld. Der große, rot gefiederte Idiot gab mir das Gefühl, Teil einer Familie zu sein. Die Familie, die ich nie wieder im Stich lassen würde.

Als ich einschlief, war ich froh, mich tief in diese Umarmung gekuschelt zu haben. Die einzelne Träne, die meine Wange hinablief, sollte niemand sehen. Zum ersten Mal seit langem war ein Teil von mir glücklich, den ich seiner Narben wegen tief in mir verborgen hielt. Ob ich je den Mut aufbringen würde, dies vor Kid zuzugeben, wusste ich nicht, doch so lange er es nicht verlangte, reichte die bloße Erkenntnis, um den Bund zwischen uns aufrecht zu erhalten. Was ihn zu mir zog, wusste ich schließlich auch nicht und stellte es dennoch keine Sekunde in Frage. Wir waren im warmen Dunkel des Raumes durch das Schicksal vereint. Ein Eisklotz und ein Hitzkopf. Ein Einzelgänger und ein Anführer. Ein Mensch und ein Ilexx. Und doch hatten wir eines gemeinsam: Wir liebten uns. Als genau die beiden Aliens, die wir waren.

* * *

So... an dieser Stelle möchte ich mich herzlich bei allen Lesern und Kommentarschreibern bedanken. Ich freue mich immer, wenn jemand meine Geschichten liest und ich damit jemandem eine schöne Zeit bereiten kann.

Und ja... die Geschichte hat Fortsetzungspotenzial. Ich werde sie erst einmal auf englisch übersetzen. Danach sehe ich weiter, wann ich Zeit, Lust und Idee dazu habe, einen zweiten Teil zu schreiben. Also... einfach abwarten. Von mir hört man sicher bald wieder. ;)

Zu guter Letzt widme ich diese Geschichte meinem RPG-Law. Ohne ihn hätte ich nie gewusst, wie ich aus Laws Sicht überhaupt schreiben soll. Danke dafür und für die vielen Stunden, die wir mit schreiben zusammen im RPG verbracht haben. ^^

Also... bis demnächst an alle. ^^


End file.
